Fallen
by ToniLOVESjolie
Summary: What happens when a girl from the streets of Atlantic City gets offered a job of a lifetime from a multimillion dollar mogul. One life to live and John/Natalie based.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"wow i was just about to leave" a petite platinum blonde haired girl named Gigi said as she walked over to the red headed bombshell dressed in an armani pants suit with her hair tightly pulled back in a bun, her name was natalie..

"I told you i was coming" Natalie began as she shook her head.."i was just held up" she continued..

"Uh huh, its that damn tyrant of yours" Gigi shook her head in disapproval as she looked her friend over..

" he is my boss" Natalie said sarcastically..

"Boss...tyrant, to me he is just a big" Gigi began...

Natalie cut her off, she knew how her friend felt about her boss and her job for that matter and she honestly didnt want to spend this time arguing over it.."How about that drink" she quickly headed to the bar..

Gigi sighed heavily as she followed her friend.."You know i just worry about you"

"and i have told you a million times Gi, im fine, ok...better then fine" natalie said as she ordered two drinks and that wasnt a lie. Her life had been turned around just two short years ago. She had literally gone from being a housekeeper to this, basically the life of luxury even though it did have some what of a cost, but she loved her life and she appreciated all she had now.. She wouldnt of changed any of it for the world..

Two years prior..

No one said growing up on the harsh streets of Atlantic City would be easy and it definitely wasnt for Natalie Marie Balsam. She had been born and raised here, her mother Roxy was quite known in the casinos which left her out more often then not. At the tender age of only sixteen years old natalie had found herself not only taking care of herself but also of her younger and rambunctious thirteen year old brother Rex.

Natalie was the one who did all the cooking, cleaning and making sure that not only she went to school but rex as well cause god knows if it was left to their mother then they would not only starve but be without an education as well.

It seemed the older that natalie got the more responsibility that was handed her way. Once she had dreams of leaving this god forsaken town but by the age of twenty two that was becoming less and less of a dream.

She began working straight out of highschool, full time working that is cause as soon as she was sixteen she was working part time wherever she could find work. She use to have dreams of going off to college and fulfilling her dream of becoming a police officer but those dreams were shattered quickly. If she would of left AC then no one would of been there for Rex and she couldnt have that and so she stayed and she put her dreams on hold, her life essentially to take care of the young boy who would much rather be out drinking then busy with school.

She had started working various housekeeping jobs in the city and on this particular night she had been sent off to the richer part of town, the town she only saw through a passing bus window, this place was definitely the life of the rich and famous, a life that she would never be fortunate enough to live herself but she was happy just to get the small paycheck to pay the rent and put food on the table for her family.

It was by a fluke that she was going to be working on this side of town tonight, one of her most bestest friends, Gigi Morasko had begged her to cover her shift at the luxurious twenty floor building of McBain Electronics. The place was massive and why wouldnt it be, the company was known for its high tech advances made in modern electronics, this is where the rich of the rich went to get their highend devices, and here natalie wasnt even lucky enough to have a cell phone because the bill was just not in her budget.

So she did the best she could, she vacuumed and dusted, pretending if only for a night that she lived this sort of life, the life that dreams were made of, god how she hated to think that all the people who worked here probably didnt even think twice about what they had, but she wouldnt be like that, she would be grateful, appreciative..

She made her way from room to glorious room, this place was like a damn palace and the furniture alone looked like it could pay for most peoples homes and she was sure it could.

It was nearly 9pm as she made her way around the twentieth floor, now this floor was even more remarkable then the others, not that they were just as awe-inspiring but this floor was different cause the man himself stayed on this floor. The same man she had seen on billboards on the city streets, AC's youngest and hottest entrepreneur John McBain..

He was only twenty six years old, just a few years older then Natalie and he owned this building and many more like it, the idea was unimaginable to her...He had taken over his fathers business at the young age of 18 and it had made headlines all across town, everyone knew who this man was. He had single handedly turned his late fathers business around in a little under a year and here Natalie was hoping to make the rent on time and praying the electric didnt get shut off..

She got towards the last set of rooms, her music blasting in her ears as she opened the two large double doors only to stop dead in her tracks when she saw two faces turn and look at her. At that moment she froze in fear..

"You know what, if you cant give me an answer then...then... she will" Natalie blinked in shock as she came face to face with the man from the billboards, John McBain himself and honestly he was even better looking in person if that was even possible.

He had the looks of a bad boy yet dressed in a pressed black armani suit with a dark blue tie that matched his blue dazzling eyes.. His hair was long and dark, looking somewhat in shambles at the moment as he stared at her and she didnt know if she should stay or run..

"Sir im more than capable" the older man in the room with him said as natalie began to back up as she popped one of her ear buds out..

"Im done talking with you" John said matter of factly to the man as natalie stood there like a deer caught in the headlights.."which one of these brings more appeal" he said towards natalie as he pointed to two large poster boards across the room, they apparently were some advertising thing..

"Sir honestly" the older man continued..

"did i ask for your opinion, now dont be rude to the young lady here" John continued.."which one would you pick" he asked her again..

"Oh, i um" she began to ramble, she felt the sweat begining to cover her body as she stood there looking back and forth between AC's most elgible batchelor and this grey man who looked completely pissed..

"sir with all due respect" the older man said with a shake of his head but John ignored him as he walked over to natalie and she felt her heart race, she knew she should just walk out now, run possibly...

"dont pay attention to Rogers, he hasnt been laid in months" John grinned as he came right up to her.."Now which one is it, the right or left" he asked sweetly, god his voice was like molten chocolate on a fudge brownie..

The older man rolled his eyes as he stood there, apparently not amused with this..

"or is it both of them need to be trashed" John continued as Natalie swallowed hard..

"Um" she couldnt find any words, she hated that at this particular moment in her life she couldnt find any words..

"they both suck, they do" John began as Natalie blinked again..

"You cant really just" the older man began as John spun and looked at him..

"Listen if you cant get your shit together then what the hell do i pay you for" John said in short clipped tone.."Now this young lady here thinks that both of your ideas suck and im right with her.." he said as Natalie gulped and the grey haired man looked at John in shock..

"I mean i wouldnt...i um" she began to ramble as sweat covered her brow..

"no worries, i hated the idea to start with" John said with a grin as he looked at her.."and your name is?" he asked with a smile..

"Im um...I um...It's uh N..Natalie" she stuttered her words..

"then we have it, Natalie here thinks it sucks, so redo it and have it on my desk by tomorrow morning" John said as he walked back over to the older man and natalie took the opportunity to get the hell out of there..

"But...but..." the older man said in shock..

"do i stutter, now go" John barked at him and then he turned and looked for the red head.."where did she go" he said as he looked around..

"I do believe she ran off Sir" the older man said with agitation..

"why are you still here" John snapped at him and the man shook his head and then he was leaving..John walked over to his door and looked out down the large hallway but she was gone..

Natalie had never moved so fast in her life, she had literally ran out of there with her vacuum in tow,she couldnt believe what had just happened and she didnt want to stay around to see how it would end..

By the next day she couldnt help but laugh it off, i mean seriously no one would ever believe her and so she decided to keep it to herself, i mean what were the odds of something like that happening..

John spent the majority of the next day trying to track down this mysterious Natalie woman, he hated that she had just run off like that, he hadnt even gotten a last name from her..

"Sir im sorry i just dont know what you want me to do, there are over five hundred employees here and without a last name" the young intern in front of him said nervously as John ran a frustrated hand through his hair..

"Ok maybe i am not making myself clear enough to you" John said as he stood up now and the young kid gulped noisily.."You can check the database and find this girl or you can leave your resignation at the front desk" he said adamently..

"yes sir, im on it sir" the kid said as he began to scramble his words..

"I run a high tech company, it shouldnt be that hard to find her" he said with annoyance..

"yes sir, your right sir, i will find out sir" the young kid said as he took off and John walked over to his large floor to wall window that overlooked the city, he wasnt use to not getting his way and he was gonna make sure now wasnt any different.

Natalie was in a better mood then normal as she bounced around the small kitchen of the equally small two bedroom apartment that she shared with her brother Rex. She prepared the eggs and bacon as she danced around..

"Ok who are you and what did you do with my sister" rex said as she jumped and spun around, her face red with embarrassment..

"You know you should of gotten up hours ago" she said with a roll of her eyes as she continued to cook breakfast..

"what has you in such a good mood" Rex said as he went to grab a piece of bacon and she slapped his hand as he began to rub it..

"cant i just wake up in a good mood" she continued to cook the food..

"sure if it means i get breakfast" he grinned as he took a seat..

"Your going to school today, right" she said warningly to him as she shot him a look..

"yes mother" he said sarcastically.."Im up aint i" he huffed..

"Listen Rex if you ever want to get out of this town then you need your education, i wont be here forever" she began as she put the eggs on a plate..

"why not, your always here" he shrugged his shoulders..

"You know one day i would like to have a life, like a normal one" she said sarcastically as she put two plates on the table..

"what are you talking about, you have a life and we have this sweet ass apartment" Rex said as he began to dig into the food..

"we have a shitty apartment on the lower south side Rex, dont you want to head over to the east side in a highrise apartment with a view" she began as she sipped her coffee..

"why would i want that, nothing but snobby up tight people over there" he said honestly..

Natalie rolled her eyes at him, of course he would think that.."yeah well im tired of barely making it by" she sighed..

"we have food to eat and a roof over our heads, i would say that is pretty damn good" he said as he continued to eat.."which reminds me can i borrow ten dollars"

"ten dollars? for what" she said with annoyance and he didnt answer.."dont tell me that your betting again rex" she said as she looked at him and he shook his head in that guilty way that made her huff.."Rex i told you about that, seriously havent you learned anything from Roxy" she shook her head..

"You know you can call her mom every once and awhile" he said sarcastically..

"yeah well she lost that title a long time ago" she said bitterly.."I told you no more gambling"

"Jesus Nat its not like im asking for a hundred dollars" he snapped now..

"Great and that is suppose to make me feel better" she sighed..

"Hey you werent complaining when i made fifty dollars last week" he stared at her..

"actually i was and if i remember correctly you blew it all and then asked to borrow more money" she huffed..

"You now what screw this" Rex said as he pushed himself up off his chair and it screeched on the floor..

"rex just sit down and eat" she snapped at him..

"Your not my mother ok" he snapped back at her as he grabbed his jacket..

"Your lucky im not cause if i was you would be out on the street" she yelled as she got up and he stormed to the door..

"Yeah well i remember when you actually use to be fun to be around" he said as he swung open the door..

"Yeah well its hard for me to be fun when i have to work my ass off all day long" she yelled but he had slammed the door as she stood there.."Damn it" she yelled again as she stood there and then she ran to the window in the livingroom and opened it quick, rex was just leaving the building.."and you better take your ass to school" she yelled as he kept walking down the street and she sighed as she stood there, it was mornings like this that she wished she could just walk away from it all, walk away and start over but this was her life, like it or not!

John looked over all the files and reports on his desk, it wasnt easy having the responsibilities he had. When his father had passed and left him this failing company he knew he had to do something, anything to help his mother, he couldnt just let the company go under and watch her suffer. He had began to rebuild his fathers legacy, he threw out all of the tired old ideas and looked to the future. Then nearly a year later he had made the first cellphone GPS tracking application and from there it was smooth sailing. He went from making cellphone apps to creating some of the most hightech surveillance equipment that the united states government had ever seen and he had gone global.

He had been able to finally take care of his mother and his younger brother who had just finished off his final year in med school. He had things only guys his age dreamed of. He had the house, the cars and just about any woman he could ever desire but his life was consumed with this company and his friends were few and far inbetween, see when he had this much money and this much power it was hard to trust anyone around you and so he spent an awful amount of time alone but alone was good and it was all he had..

A knock on the door snapped him from his thoughts as he ran a hand through his hair.."i said to hold all of my calls" he barked with agitation and the door cracked open a little bit and he saw the face of the intern from earlier and he perked up some.."what did you find out" he stood now..

"well i um, Sir...I uh..." the nervous intern said as he stood there shaking slightly..

"Oh just spit it out" he snapped..

"I checked the database sir and...and" he began to fumble his words as John walked over to him, towering over this poor kid.."there is no natalie working here"

"are you...calling me a liar" John said to him with wide eyes..

"No sir...im not..im...im just saying" the kid rambled nervously..

"i know what i heard, her name was natalie and your telling me that you couldnt find not one god damn woman in this building named Natalie" he snapped at the kid who visibly shook..

"Im..im sorry sir...its just.. i mean you said it was nearly 9 pm, right?" the kid gulped loudly as john stood there with an unamused look on his face.."the only...the only people here that late would of been the um... the cleaning crew" he finally spit out..

"the cleaning crew?" John shook his head..

"yeah and um...there um isnt...there isnt " he continued to ramble..

"Look again" he said with annoyance..

"But" the kid said in shock..

"i said do it" he snapped loudly as the kid jumped and then spun for the door..John began to walk back to his desk..

"sir" the kid said as John stopped by his desk but didnt turn to face the man.."what is so important about this girl" he asked nervously..

"do you like your job" John answered him and slowly turned to face him as the kid stood there all doe eyed.."do you" he said louder as the kid stood there..

"Y-y-y-yes sir i do" he stuttered..

"then dont ever question me again, just do as i say" he said in a short clipped tone and then the kid was running off..John stormed over to his desk and pressed a button on the phone on his desk..

"Sir" the voice on the other end of the phone said..

"Charles i want the security video from last night" John said as he paced his room..

"security video Sir?, was there an issue last night" the man began..

"why does everyone have so many questions" he snapped a bit obnoxiously..

"Sir im not...i mean of course i will get the security tapes for you" the man said as John disconnected from him. John ran his hand through his hair again as he stood at his desk, he needed to find this girl, he needed to find her more than he needed anything in his life.

Natalie made her way into downtown AC, she was about to start her first job of the day which was bartending at a local hole in the wall. She had been working there for the last six months and even though it was as shady as it came, well it helped to pay the bills. She made her way to a local coffee shop, this was her routine everyday, she would grab a large coffee to go and spend the rest of the morning drinking it at work. As she got to the counter of the small mom and pop coffee shop she put in her order as she stood and waited patiently.

Her mind kept on going back to last night, she was literally toe and toe with the richest man in AC and he was asking her for advice, granted she had a feeling that he was highly annoyed with the grey haired man in the room but still, he was inches from her and all she could do was mumble, she shook her head with embarassment..

"that'll be two fifty" the guy at the counter said as she looked up and pulled out a few dollars, she then grabbed her coffee and left..

Randy's bar was slow as usual, it seemed to only have the same regulars. She cleaned off the bar as the jukebox played in the background. She wondered if this was what her life was going to be consumed with. Serving drinks to alcoholics everyday, working a dead end job at night, barely sleeping, she sighed as she closed her eyes..

"Penny for your thoughts" a familiar voice made her eyes snap open and very much to her surprise she was face to face again with those oh so blue eyes, attached to the one and only John McBain..

It took her a moment to realize that she wasnt dreaming, that he, John McBain was standing at Randys bar and smiling at her.."so you are definitely one hard person to find Natalie Balsam" he continued as he sat on a stool and she still couldnt believe her eyes.."How about a drink, whats the best scotch you have" he smiled that dazzling smile and she gulped..

"Im sorry, um...what?" she finally said, he knew her name, her whole name and he was looking for her, what the hell?..

"or just a beer" he grinned...

Natalie turned from him quickly, she literally was about to hyperventilate, possibly the worlds most richest man had been looking for her, but why.."tap or bottle" she finally said as she stood there, her heart was racing so fast she didnt know what to do..

"surprise me" he said and she quickly grabbed a bottle of beer and spun to him, she nearly dropped the beer as she looked at him and he leaned over the bar and removed it from her hand.."i cant remember the last time i had a bud" he said as he brought it to his lips and took a sip..."do you drink natalie?"

"Um...no, i mean yes, i mean not at work" she fumbled with her words..

"its a nice little bar" John said as he looked around and then back at her.."How long have you been working here?"

"I dont know, like six months or so" Natalie swallowed hard as she stood there..

"and you also work at night?" he asked..

"Im sorry um" Natalie fidgeted with her hands some.."How do you " she began..

He cut her off.."Know so much about you?" he raised an eyebrow.."You left last night before i could formally introduce myself" he put his hand out..

"I...I know who you are" she swallowed hard as she shook his hand.."and i just want to say that last night" she began...

"Last night was amazing, it was just what i have been looking for" he smiled at her as they released their hands..

"what?" she said with confusion..

"You...your exactlly what i have been looking for but more importantly i have a job opportunity for you and i am hoping you will accept" he grinned..

Back to present day..

"You know i think it really sucks that i need to basically beg you to come and see me" Gigi said with a huff as they sat down at a nearby table..

"You know i have been busy" Natalie began as she sipped her beer..

"More like babysitting" Gigi said sarcastically..

"He's not so bad you know" Natalie said honestly..

"of course you would say that, look at your clothes they cost more than my apartment and car combined" Gigi shook her head as she took a sip..

"Gigi i did what i said i would do, i got out of this horrible town" Natalie sighed..

"You became McBains little bitch" Gigi rolled her eyes..

"did you ask me here just to insult me" Natalie stood up now and so did Gigi..

"No" Gigi sighed..

"cause i mean i came here to see you cause i missed you" Natalie said softly..

"I miss you too, its just weird seeing you like this" Gigi said softly..

"Im still the same person Gi, that hasnt changed" Natalie walked over to her now.."Im just trying to do the right thing here"

"he's a grown man, i just dont get it" Gigi looked at the ground..

"he's complicated" natalie said honestly.."he doesnt have many people he can trust"

"But he trusts you? I mean he barely knew you and he offered you all of this" Gigi waved at natalie..

"i really just wish you would give him a chance, he isnt like what you think" Natalie said as her phone began to ring and she looked at it..

"Let me take a guess" Gigi said sarcastically as natalie quickly answered..

"Im having an emergency, you need to get to my place asap" he said almost frantically..

"what kind of an emergency" she said as she turned from gigi..

"what does it matter, where are you" he sounded like a spoiled child..

"Im..im on my way" she said quickly as she hung up, she didnt even want to face Gigi at the moment..

"its fine, i know you got better things to do" Gigi spoke before she could..

"its not like that, its just..." Natalie began..

"complicated...i know" Gigi finished for her..

"I will call you, i promise" Natalie hugged her tight.."You could always come to the party tonight"

"no thanks, i'll pass" Gigi said dryly as they pulled back,...Natalie's phone began to ring again and she looked at it, it was John again..

"I gotta go" she said as she answered the phone again and spun for the door.."im on my way"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Natalie made it to the penthouse apartment on the upper east side of Atlantic City in record time. John was absolutely panicking on the phone and she knew how he could get, over the last two years she had gotten to know him well, she had seen a side of him that not many people had seen of him. To everyone else he was this powerful, extremley wealthy and not to mention gorgeous batchelor that at the age of nearly twenty eight was on the top of his game and the world was literally in the palm of his hands..

But she knew a different side, a more insecure side, one that felt like he had to prove himself to the world. He wasnt so bad, maybe a bit nuerotic at times but he had a good heart and he meant well for the most part..

She punched the code to his penthouse and the doors opened, immediately she could hear chaosis in his bedroom and she quickly walked for it..Opening his bedroom door she found him standing there in a white silk button down shirt that was undone exposing a body she could only dream of, this man was the epitome of beauty..

"thank god, what took you so long" he said frantically as she took in the sight of his torn up bedroom, clothes were strewn all about and dresser drawers were half falling off of their shelves.."I cant find it, i have been looking everywhere and i cant find it" he began to hyperventilate as he stood there, again this was a side that not to many got to see..

"Ok just calm down, what are you looking for" she tried to keep her voice calm, she knew that with his anxiety attacks that he was like a loose hinge at times..

"calm down huh? How the hell am i suppose to do that, we are suppose to be at the party in less than 20 minutes" he began to pace.."I know i should of just canceled this"

"John...relax ok...just breathe" she said as she walked right up to him and grabbed him by his shoulders and he finally looked at her as he breathed heavy.."good...now tell me, what are you looking for"

"My tie, the blue one my dad gave me" he finally said as she took a deep breath..

"Just wait here" she said as she walked over to his closet..

"I already searched the whole damn closet, its not there...its not...i dont know where it is and you know i need that tie, i cant do this without that tie" he began to hyperventilate again as she emerged from the closet and he blinked in shock as he looked at her, she had the blue tie in question in her hand.."How did you, i looked...it wasnt" he began as she walked over to him..

"Just stay still, lets get you ready" she said as she put the tie around his shoulders and then began to button up his shirt as he stood there..

"what would i do without you" he said as she buttoned up his shirt and she forced a smile..

"Im sure you would be just fine" she said as she finished up with his shirt and then made quick work of his tie.. If someone would of told her two years ago that she would be in his damn apartment helping him through an anxiety attack as he got ready for his 28th birthday party, she would of never in a million years believed them!

Two years prior..

Natalie began to choke on her own spit as she replayed his words in her head..'i need you, i have a job opportunity for you', she honestly thought she was hearing things as she coughed a bit..

"You ok?" he asked as she flushed with embarassment..

"Im sorry i think i heard you wrong" she finally blurted out as she looked at him..

"i want to hire you" he said as she blinked in shock..

"Im...sorry, what" she shook her head, she seriously had to be dreaming or losing her mind..

"three hundred thousand a year to start" he said without blinking as she literally gasped loudly.."You know of course you'll have any apartment you want and a car of your choosing" he continued..

Now Natalie felt like she would be sick, was this guy for real, was he really offering her this..."is this...is this a joke?" she finally said as she looked at him..

"a joke, why would it be a joke" he said seriously as he looked at her..

Natalie backed up from the bar now as she kept her hand over her mouth.."I dont really understand what your trying to get at here...i...i dont know you, i mean i know of you but i dont...a job?" she said in shock..

John looked around quick and then looked at her.."Im really hoping your going to say yes" he said with anticipation..

"yes? I dont even know what you are asking me and i honestly dont think that i would be even remotely qualified to work for your company" she said with a shake of her head as her heart raced..

"Listen i can see how this all seems a bit weird" he began as he looked at her.."can we um" he began to look around as some of the customers in the bar were looking in their direction.."go somewhere a bit more private to discuss this"

"Im...im working right now" she shook her head, still in shock..

"with all due respect Natalie, this place is a shit hole" he said with a shake of his head..

Natalie blinked in shock.."im not really sure how i am suppose to take that"

"how much do you make here in a day" he blurted out as she looked at him still in shock.."maybe forty on a good night?" he began as he pulled out his wallet and pulled a wad of cash out and placed it on the bar..She couldnt believe her eyes, there was atleast six hundred dollar bills in front of her not to mention numerous twenties and tens.."even if you say no after you hear me out, then you still have more then you would of made in a month" he said seriously as she swallowed hard.."so what do you say?"

Natalie looked at the cash on the counter then back at him, she couldnt believe she was about to do this but hell, he was right this place was a piece of shit, she eyed the money one last time, she really could use it and finally she picked it up and looked at him..

"good answer" he said as he turned for the door and she nervously stood there and then quickly made her way from behind the bar as the owner turned and looked at her..

"Hey natalie what are you doing, its not your break time" he yelled at her..

She stopped at the door and took a deep breath as she turned and faced him.."I quit" she said as the owner stood there in shock and then she was leaving, she couldnt believe she had just done that, she could of laughed at how ridicious this all seemed but as she got outside she saw a black limo out in the front and she swallowed hard as the driver opened the car door and John walked to it..

"Your coming, right?" he said as he ducked inside, she was in awe, like literally in awe and soon her feet were walking her over to the limo and she was getting in.

She had never been in a limo before and she was sure that as limos were that this one had to be one of the fanciest ones she had ever see. It was black on black inside, plush leather with a wrap around seat, a mini bar not to mention soft lights in the ceiling and music was playing through the sound system..

"drink?" he asked and she was snapped from her thoughts as she looked at him, all she could do was nod her head yes, she couldnt believe she was in a limo but not just any limo, one that belonged to John freaking Mcbain!

"Chateau cheval blanc ok?" he asked as she shook her head..

"I dont know what that is, im sure its fine" she said nervously as she looked out the window as the limo began to move, part of her was wondering if this was a good idea, i mean what if he tried to kill her but then she remembered who he was, as far as she knew he wasnt on the most wanted list...

He handed her a glass as she looked at it and then sipped it.."its good, right?" he said and all she could do was nod her head.."have you eaten today?"

"im..im not hungry" she swallowed hard and then sipped her wine again, it was actually really good, like really really good..

"Listen i wont bore you with details natalie, i need someone i can trust, someone i can look to" he began and she almost laughed as she coughed on her drink.."what is it" he said seriously..

"I just...i dont know you, and your talking about trust and" she shook her head..

"are you saying i cant trust you" he looked completely serious as he said this and she honestly didnt know what to say..

"Im saying i dont really know what im saying or your saying" she quickly finished off her wine..

"More?" he asked..

"Please" she said nervously as he took her glass and poured her another..

"i dont have many people i can trust natalie and i need someone to be there" he said as he handed her the glass back..

"Im not really following you, im sure you have people around you that know you better than" she began nervously...

"natalie im gonna be frank with you, everyone i know either wants my money or wants to fuck, or both" he shook his head as he sipped his drink and she quickly sipped hers.."but your not like that, i can see that and i cant remember the last time i had ever seen anyone as genuine as you"

"but you dont even know me" she shook her head..

"Your Natalie Marie Balsam, the daughter of one, well lets say eccentric woman Roxanne Balsam, you have a brother Rex who seems to fancy the shadier things in life. Your a hard worker, you struggle almost everyday, you take care of those who mean the most to you and your honest to a fault" he said as she blinked in shock..

"You...you researched me?" she swallowed hard..

"well i had to find out who you were, i mean i only had your first name to go by and well the security videos" he shrugged his shoulders..

"um...so let me get this straight, you meet me for a total of two minutes and in that time you decided you could trust me" she quickly took another large sip of her wine and he just looked at her, she couldnt believe she was actually discussing this with him..

"I know people Natalie, i do it for a living, i spent my entire life up until now studying people, i had to" he began.."all you need is a minute to know a persons true intentions, thats it"

"and you know mine" she swallowed hard, it was literally hurt to look at him he was so damn beautiful, she had to look away..

"im offering you a chance to rise above where your at, to be there for me to bounce ideas off of, by the way both of those signs yesterday did suck and no one would of ever told me that" he continued.."i just need someone i can trust, like another pair of eyes, i can understand if it is too much" he sipped his drink and then the limo stopped as she continued to sip hers but then her door opened.."call me...soon" he said as he handed her a cell phone and she looked at it and then at him. She quickly got out of the car and was very much surprised to see that she was outside of her old apartment building, she stood there in shock for another moment. She thought about Rex and how they both deserved so much more then the shit life they were given, she thought about how it would be to move out of this crappy building, to actually be able to save money, to not have to worry, and all at a price of just listening to this man talk. The driver went to close the door and she quickly put her hand on it before it closed..

"i'll do it" she said quickly, almost shocking herself as he looked at her.."I'll take the job"

Present Time..

"do i look alright?" he asked as he fidgeted in front of the mirror..

"John you look fine, you've already been announced as AC's most desirable batchelor" she began with a blush as he looked at her through the mirror..

"you think im desirable?" he smirked and she rolled her eyes..

"I need to get ready" she said as she spun from him and quickly went to do just that..

Its amazing how she had gone from being infatuated with this man, to well...this..Its what happens when you spend a ridiculous amount of time with a person and the fact that she could now see his womanizing ways, well needless to say he never kept anyone around longer then a romp in his bed and then she was left to take the trash out in the morning. It wasnt all so bad, so maybe over the years she had see a different side of this man and she felt a connection to him but she knew that no matter what that is all it would be, i mean hell he hadnt ever even tried to kiss her and now at this time in her life she was grateful for that cause it kept the boundaries clear and it made it easier for her to know where she stood. There wasnt any mixed signals between them, there really wasnt any signals at all but atleast Rex was content with where they were.

John had held up his end of the bargain, she now had a lavish apartment on the upper east side, fully furnished with the latest high tech electronics. He had even put Rex up in an apartment and offered him a part time job gofering for him and for rex that was just fine, as long as the money kept coming in he could care less plus it kept him honest and for Natalie that was more than she could of asked for..

Natalie got ready in record time, this event was a long time coming for John. Believe it or not he was never one to make personal appearances, if anything it made his anxiety even higher and the fact that this was not only his 28th birthday bash but also the anniversary of his fathers death in which he had to speak on behalf of the man was well, almost too much for him to bear. But his family would be there as well, his mother Eve and his brother Michael.

Natalie had met them all, his family was tight knit and they loved him even if he felt that was untrue. He had done wonderful things with his life, he had helped many people and yet he still got stage fright when it came to standing in front of a bunch of people and speaking..

"the cars here" he called out as he knocked loudly on the spare bedroom door in his apartment, occassionally natalie would have to stay over, especially if he was recovering from a wicked night out or if he had brought someone over, he really didnt trust anyone and yet at times he let the shadiest of people in his apartment and in his life..

"One more second" she said as she rushed to get her heels on. The dress she had was a deep blue satin dress that was formed to her body and had a dangerously low swooping back, at times she never really did get use to dressing like royalty but this dress she had hand picked herself and it was absolutely gorgeous.. Its amazing how she went from living on the other side of the tracks to this, hell she couldnt afford to be nervous, she had to be strong for both of them and oddly enough with his nerves jumping all over the place all the time she found it quite easy to relax, i mean if the worlds richest man was terrified of being in public then this was a cinch for her, she didnt have anything to prove to anyone, all she had to do was smile and be polite and help him through the night.

She took one last look and headed out of the bedroom, she could hear him cursing under his breath in the large livingroom as she entered but then he stopped when he saw her.."wow..where did you get that dress" his eyes were wide and somewhat in shock as he looked at her, granted most of the time he saw her in pant suits with her hair in a tight bun, today she was anything but that, her long red hair down and flowing over her back, even she knew she looked hot..

"well i should thank my boss,.. he bought it" she smirked as she grabbed her purse..

"I might just thank your boss too" he grinned widely.."You should wear your hair down like that more often" he said as he came over and brushed a piece of her hair back behind her ear, it wasnt often that he made any physical contact with her and at this moment she froze a bit.."You look pretty" he said as his fingers lingered for a moment and then just like that an awkward air filled between them and he was quickly stepping back as he ran a hand through his hair.."Ready?" he turned from her..

Natalie sucked in a deep breath.."as i will ever be" she said quickly and then they were taking off in silence..

He went over his lines in the limo for like the millionth time, it was obvious to her that his nerves were shot, he had barely slept for the days leading up to this and to everyone else looking in he was being his normal overpowering crabby self, but she knew better, she knew that this night meant everything to him and he didnt want to mess it up. He really did push himself to hard sometimes and she couldnt help but feel sorry for him. For someone who had everything a person could want in this world, well half of the time he was just alone and that was sad.

"what do you think, is it too much" he asked as he sipped his drink..

"its perfect, your dad would be proud" she said honestly as he continued to drink..

His eyes got wide as he sat there fidgeting in his suit.."oh shit" he said with a look of terror on his face..

"what?" she said as she looked at him..

"the car for my mom and brother, i completely forgot to" he began frantically.

"i took care of it, they should be there already, its fine" she said as he looked at her and took a deep breath..

"good" he seemed to relax some.."this is going to be fine, right?" he looked to her for comformation..

"everything is going to go as planned, i have already taken care of everything" she said as he relaxed some more..

"arent you going to have a drink" he said as he looked at her..

"later...not yet" she swallowed hard..She would never admit it but right now her nerves were a little shot too, she knew it was gonna be a media frenzy and as much as she tried to get use to all the lights and cameras, well one could never fully get use to that..She glanced out the window and saw the lights off in the distance and her stomach began to do sumersaults as she sat there.."were almost there" she said as she continued to look out the window and he took a few deep breaths and then within moments he was in character as they pulled up to the red carpet that was completely surrounded by media..

"dont go to far" he said as she looked at him and forced a smile..

"I never do...Now lets do this" she said as he nodded his head and they headed out of the limo..

The party was being held in one of the casinos right on the beach, the place was absolutely gorgeous with huge fountains outside and crytals chandelliers inside. The floors were marble and the walls were filled with antique art, this was absolutely priceless, really a birthday fit for a king..

They made their way through the crowd of media as they snapped pictures and John quickly ushered her inside, it was even just as intimidating in there as it was outside. The place was packed with people who had paid the outrageous ticket cost to get into this gala event, some he knew, some he didnt..

"we should find the bar" he said as he kept his hand on the small of her back and walked her through the place. Natalie tried to find a familiar face but found none. She smiled and said her hellos as they reached the bar and he quickly ordered a drink..

"ah i knew i saw that ugly mug of yours" a voice called out as they both turned and saw Michael, Johns brother coming over, he was completely decked out in a suit and smiling from ear to ear..

"Mikey what kind of trouble are you causing around here" john said as he lightened up some and his brother came over..

"You look beautiful as always natalie" Michael said in that oh so charming way he always did and natalie flushed a bit..

"a bullshitter like always" John began and then he looked at natalie.."not that you dont look...you know..." he began to get flustered..

"its fine" natalie swallowed hard as she eye balled his mother out in the crowd.."I see Eve, let me go rescue her" she said as she quickly made her way away from the guys as Michael and John both watched her leave..

"i dont know how you do it brother" Michael shook his head..

"do what" John grabbed his drink from the bar..

Michael rolled his eyes at his brother.."come on its been two years, thats the longest you have ever kept a woman around" he began with a shake of his head..

"Natalie is a business associate, plain and simple" John said quickly as he downed his drink and ordered another..

"whatever you say brother" Michael laughed as he ordered a drink.."Im just saying she wont be around forever if you dont stake a claim"

"Your out of your mind, what part of business associate" John began to ramble some..

"well then you wont mind if i ask her for a dance" Michael grinned as he grabbed his drink and headed over to natalie..

"its a free country" John said like a child scorned as he ordered another drink and watched his brother make his way over to natalie..

Natalie made small talk with Eve as they began to make their way back over to John, but Michael had come over.."that dress is absolutely gorgeous natalie" eve continued as she admired the dress but natalie was oddly aware that Michael was walking over with a grin on his face, she looked over at John who was leaning against the bar with another drink in his hand as some business men came over and talked to him, he nodded and smiled but his eyes kept going back to her..

"i have to say you two are the most beautiful women here and if i couldnt get a dance" michael smiled big..

"you kids have fun, im going to rescue my son" Eve said with a smile as she walked over to John and natalie watched her..

"he will be fine natalie" michael said as she looked at him..

"Oh i wasnt" she began nervously..

"its a party, we should enjoy" he said as he took her arm..

"Oh i dont dance" she said nervously again..

"everyone dances" he grinned.."come on, you deserve a break from babysitting my brother, sometimes you need to have fun too" he smiled big..

"i have fun" she said with a smile..

"fun hanging out with nuerotic brother" he laughed as he got her to the dance floor and quickly spun her around as she laughed loud..

"your crazy michael" she laughed..

John watched from across the room as his brother danced with natalie.."if you gentlemen would excuse us" Eve said as she neared John and he looked at his mother..

John excused himself and met her the rest of the way..."the party is a hit John, always is" she said as she kissed his cheek.."Happy birthday son"

"thanks mom" he said as he forced a smile and then kept his eye on his brother and Natalie..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Two years prior

Natalie laid in her bed staring at the ceiling as the sun began to come up. She hadnt slept a wink and honestly how could she. She had just agreed to one of the most craziest jobs ever, she still couldnt get over the fact that the John mcBain wanted her to be like his personal go to girl, seriously how lucky can one girl get.

She rolled over in her bed and smiled widely, the pay he was offering was more than she could of imagined but the idea of working with him, letting him confide in her, now that was priceless..

She didnt even know who to tell first and right now she wasnt even sure if she could, John had mentioned all sorts of things last night, including some papers she needed to sign, she was sure it was a bunch of legal mumbo jumbos such as legal disclosures and what not..

Her mind began to drift, how wonderful all of this could be, she would finally be out of this shitty apartment and she smiled even widder even though her self conscious screamed 'prostitute' to her, was that what she was doing, was she prostituting herself but without the sex involved, now she frowned as the idea hit her, sex with him would surely be phenominal, she blushed at the idea and then quickly shook her head with embarassment for even thinking that way, if he wanted to sleep with her all he would have to do is ask, but he didnt ask for that, he asked for her trust, she sighed at the idea..

The sound of her phone ringing, her new phone that he had given her made her jump, cause she knew that only one person had that number and that had to be him, she grabbed it quick and looked at it, wondering if she should answer right away or make him wait, i mean she didnt want to seem desperate but then again he had given her the phone, by the second ring she answered.."hello"

"i was hoping we could go over that paperwork i told you about" he sounded so calm and collected, god he even sounded hotter on the phone...

She swallowed hard and let out a weak.."ok"

"good, my driver will come by and pick you up in an hour, see you then" he said and then the phone went dead, he really was being all business and as much as her insides were feeling a low blow to the gut she still couldnt help but smile, his car was coming to get her, she sighed loudly as she rolled over on the bed and then it hit her, she had exactlly one hour to get ready and with that she jumped up quickly.

"Oh god" she said outloud, feeling the panick run through her, she was really doing this, she was meeting with him and in an hour, that was barely enough time to do anything and so she ran to the bathroom, she had to make quick work of herself..

The only thing more nerve racking then having to sit down with AC's most elgible batchelor was trying to find something to wear to sit down with AC's most elgible batchelor..Natalie never was into designer clothes, she was more of a jeans and tshirt kind of girl but she knew she had to do better then that if she was gonna be sitting around with him, so after her quick shower she pulled out the wad of cash he had handed her last night and she stared at it, it looked as though someone was gonna go shopping, but a quick shopping..

The closest store to her was macy's and it was gonna have to do cause she was on limited time. She ran through the store like a lunatic all the while pretty woman was playing in her head, she sort of felt like Julia Roberts at the moment as she searched the clothing store, shopping was way harder then she had imagined and nearly 30 min later with only 15 min to spare she left with pin striped pants suit that screamed professional..

As she ran into the apartment as the clock ticked down she was nearly out of breath and Rex was just waking as she almost plowed him down.."damn whats got you in a hurry" he said as he rubbed his tired eyes..

"why are you not at school" she said with annoyance..

He began to cough obnoxiously as he looked at her.."sick" he began as she huffed and rolled her eyes..

"You graduate this year Rex...we will talk about this later" she said as she continued to her room..

"but where are you going" he called and she knew she would have time to tell him later, right now she needed to getting ready, time really was ticking..

She scrambled into the clothes in record time and then began to work on her wild mane of a hair, she hated that today of all days her hair decided to act crazy and she quickly tried to tame it as she pulled it back into a pony tail..

"theres some weird dude at the door asking for you" Rex called from the other side of her bedroom door and she froze as she looked at the clock.."do you hear me, there is some dude" Rex said as she spun the door open..

"yeah, i heard you, i think they heard you next door" she rolled her eyes at him...

"wow where are you going" he said in shock...

"what? This...um... job interview" she said nervously as she blushed..

"since when, with who and who the heck is that dude" rex began as natalie flushed more..

"dont have time to explain but you better be here when i get home" she said as she kissed his cheek quickly and ran to the door only to find Johns driver standing there, she couldnt believe this was really happening..

"Miss natalie are you ready" he asked politely and she could feel Rex's curious eyes on her..

"yep, thank you" she said quickly as she stepped out and shut the door, she knew Rex had a million and one questions and she would get to him later, right now she had a meeting to get to with the one and only john mcbain!

For the second time in her life she got to ride in a limo, she felt nervous and excited at the same time. Maybe she would totally freak him out and he would change his mind, or hell maybe he would see her and fall madly in love with her and...and... She couldnt get the huge kool aid smile off of her face as she sat in the limo, trying to calm her beating heart..

They drove to the east side of AC and she watched as the buildings changed from the ghetto of her home turf to this, absolute beauty. The buildings as high as the eye could see, Sax fifth ave was within earshot, now this was the life, like really the life!

She watched as they pulled up to a large sky scraper of a building and then the driver was opening her door as she stepped out and looked up, the place was like a palace, this is totally how Julia Roberts felt in pretty woman..

"Mr. McBain is awaiting you in the penthouse" the driver said with a smile..

"do i just...go up there?" she asked nervously, she was sure as soon as she stepped inside she would be escorted out..He nodded yes to her politely and smirked a little as she looked back at the building and then she swallowed hard, like it or not this was it!

Thankfully as she got inside no one stopped her, if anything they acted as if they were expecting her, the bell hop came over to her and lead her to the elevator, she barely said two words to him as they rode the quiet and awkward way up to the penthouse..

The elevator opened to a rather large entrance way that was bigger then her entire apartment, the walls were lined with vintage art, it was very retro rock in there and she gulped again as she walked to the large double doors, part of her wanted to run away and now but instead she sucked it up and knocked loudly and then waited..

She could hear a voice in the distance and she immediately recognized it as his and she felt her stomach twist again. The door opened quickly as she stood there and before she could say anything he began to yell at whoever the poor sap on the phone was as he waved her in..

"I dont care if he spent a lifetime on that campaign, it's shit and he is gonna redo it" he snapped as he walked across the lavish apartment.

The place was extremely masculine, a large sectional black leather sofa sat across the square footage and a huge flat screen tv that had to be atleast 80 inches was propped up on the wall. Off to the side was an open kitchen filled with stainless steel appliances and a full breakfast bar, this was really too much for her eyes to take but what really did her in was the floor to wall window in the living room, it overlooked the entire city and a glass door opened to a balcony, she could only imagine the view from there..

"tell him if he has a problem then i can pull my funds now" he continued to bark and she brought her attention back to him. He looked even better then yesterday, dressed in a pair of black slacks and dark blue button up shirt that wasnt completley buttoned and his hair was wet, like straight from the shower wet, the sight was almost too much to bear as she fidgeted with her hands..

"call me with the progress" he said as he quickly closed his phone and took a deep breath as he stood with his back facing her..She finally went to say Hello to him but he spoke first.."grab a drink by the bar, i'll be right out" he said as he walked down a long corridor, this was definitely going way different then she had imagined..She stood for another long awkward minute in the large room and then quickly walked over to the bar, normally she wouldnt drink in the morning but this, well this wasnt like a normal day and so she quickly grabbed a bottle of some kind of wine that she couldnt pronounce the name and began to pour it into a glass and then took a sip, it wasnt bad, actually it was sweet, refreshing and she sipped more as she looked around..

She made her way over to the large window carefully as she sipped her wine, her heart was literally doing sumersalts but the view was out of this world.."the view is spectacular isnt it" his voice made her jump as she spun around, he had a folder in his hand now as she looked at him..

"its easy to forget how beautiful this town is" she finally blurted out..

"i suppose so, i never have time to just enjoy it" he said honestly but with a sort of sadness in his tone..He then walked over to the large sofa as she nervously followed.."as you can imagine there are alot of legal issues to deal with here so i had the proper paperwork written up" he began in his oh so professional tone, he was more intimidating this way.."You may want to take some time reading all of this but to make a long story short it basically states that you wont use any information you learn here for personal gain" he began..

"Oh...i wouldnt" she began nervously..

"I know, i wouldnt of asked you here if i thought so but still there is a disclosure agreement as well as a contract with all the terms you will obey by" he said as she sat down now and stared at the papers on the table.."go on, look them over" he said as he stood now and she felt herself getting dizzy with all of the paperwork on the table..She picked up one paper and began to read.."did you eat yet?" he asked as she looked up from the paper..

"Oh im not hungry" she swallowed hard..

"I'll order some food" he said as though he hadnt heard her and then he was stepping back down the long corridor again as she sat there, she looked back at the document in her hands, this was looking to be a seemingly long and painful day..

Nearly an hour later and all papers signed she sat staring at the ridiculous amount of food he ordered, how the heck was she suppose to eat at a time like this? He apparently had no issues with eating cause he was already on his second helping of pancakes..

"you dont have an eating disorder do you cause that does go against section five part b" he said as he looked at her and her untouched food..

"No i um" she began..

"good...eat...and we will discuss more when your done" he said as he continued to eat and she stared at her plate of food, honestly right now she wanted to hurl but instead she grabbed the fork and forced some food down.."so do you have any questions" he asked as she ate a forkful of eggs and she nearly choked on them, did she have any questions, was he kidding, of course she had a million questions.."dont be shy, the only way you will know is if you ask" he raised an eyebrow..

"ummm" she said nervously..."In section two i think, part um...four" she fumbled with her words and began to turn red..

"oh the boyfriend disclosure? Is there a problem with that" he asked and she blinked in shock, did he know this damn thing by heart..

"um not really a problem more like confused" she began, suddenly she felt like a small child about to get reprimanded..

"well its fairly simple, im not against you going out on dates but i do find having someone serious around can cause problems" he said oh so matter of factly..

"I dont have a boyfriend" she blushed..

"well then we shouldnt have a problem but keep in mind that all potential dates will have to go through me first, soon word will get out of your new positon and i cant jeopardize my lively hood over" he began..

"i got it" she said quickly, she really didnt want to have this conversation with him, she was already realizing that this man had absolutely no romantic interest in her and that was enough of a blow to her ego..

"Listen we all have needs, trust me i know but i also know that involving ones self in a serious relationship can cause all kinds of issues, and i have enough issues as it is" he said as he leaned back on the couch..

"Ok" she finally said low..

"if this is going to be a problem, let me know now" he asked as he stared at her..

"No problem" she swallowed hard..

"good...any other questions?"

"not at the moment" she stared at her drink..

And so it began, the strange relationship between her and AC's most wealthy batchelor. It didnt take her long to see how this thing was gonna work and any notion that she had about them attempting anything romantic was thrown out of the window within a few days not that she had really thought that he would of been interested, he had made himself clear, he had wanted someone he could trust not someone he would be with in a romantic way and surely not someone he would sleep with cause well his seemingly growing track record with women would show her that.

Rex on the other hand had finally graduated highschool and he was more than grateful for their new lifestyle even though he didnt fully understand her part at the company. He had stayed with natalie for a few more months until one day he had moved into his own place, to say that natalie was shocked would be an understatement and it was all thanks to John..

One year and six months prior

Natalie stood in the large bedroom watching the brunette sleeping soundly in the large double king size bed, it really was times like these that she wondered what the hell she was doing but it was all part of the job and one of the parts she hated most..

"Rise and shine" she said obnoxiously as she opened the blinds to fill the room with light as the hung over girl groaned in disapproval.."come on...get up" she said as she came to the foot of the bed and the half alseep girl sat up now looking none to pleased..

"what time is it and where is John" the girl said as she wiped her eyes..

"He's gone and its time for you to go, there is a car waiting outside to bring you to wherever you need to go" natalie said dryly as the girl looked at her a bit in shock.."so hurry up, time is ticking" Natalie turned on her heel as the girl huffed some...

"i want to see him" she began as natalie stopped by the door..

"thats all fine and good but like i said he is gone and you have overstayed your visit" she said as she grabbed the handle of the door..

"wow so your the girl, the one who just follows after him, how pathetic of you" the girl said sarcastically as natalie sucked in a deep breath..

"have you looked in the mirror lately" she said back with equal sarcasm as the girl smiled.."now if you dont mind" she turned from this chick again..

"how does it feel to know that after all the time you have spent with him that this is the closest you get to sharing his bed" the girl laughed..

Natalie laughed too as she faced her.."oh thats cute but i wont feel half as bad as you do when you sitting around waiting for a phone call from him that will never happen"

"Oh you have no idea Missy, last night i rocked his world" the girl said bitterly..

"and yet he told me to take out the trash...odd, huh" natalie smiled wickedly as the girl gasped at her.."now do hurry up i have to sanitize the bed" she finished as she left the room with a big smile on her face..

About twenty minutes later after Natalie escorted the now pissed off girl out of the penthouse she walked to Johns office on the far side of the apartment, she could hear him getting off the phone as she knocked and then walked in..

"Is she gone?" he asked with guilt..

"You know i have to say that i dont understand why you dont just bring them to a hotel or something since you cant stand to see them afterwards" she said as she walked over to the bar and poured herself a drink..

"well that would be rude" he began as she looked at him and rolled her eyes as she took a long sip of the drink in her hand.."what? I may be alot of things but rude isnt one of them"

"its not very polite to sneak out in the middle of the night either" she said sarcastically..

"You know i cant sleep when someone is in my bed" he said with a shake of his head..

"My point exactlly" natalie said as she finished her drink..

"anywho she was nice" he began..

"what was her name again" Natalie raised an eyebrow at him..

"what? Are you trying to imply i dont know her name" he said with a laugh as natalie stared at him.."It was Cindy" he began as natalie rolled her eyes.."Candy?" natalie just stared at him.."something with a C" he shrugged his shoulders..

"Brenda" she said dryly..

"i was close" he began and natalie laughed a bit.."i was"

"Listen i have somethings to do today, i was thinking of taking a few hours, i havent spent alot of time with Rex" she began..

"Oh" he said a bit strangely as he looked back down at his desk.."today probably isnt a good day" he began as she stared at him, he was hiding something she could feel it..

"today is as good as any day" she began...

"yeah but he is probably busy plus i was hoping you could look over my upcoming speech" he said as he looked at her with guilt on his face..

"whats going on" she said as he looked back down at his desk..

"what do you mean, nothing is going on, im just saying that your brother is a growing boy, he doesnt need a babysitter" he shook his head..

"actually he does and that is saying alot coming from you" she said with a smirk..

"Hey i resent that, you dont babysit me, i would rather look at you as my confidant, friend even" he smiled..

"well thanks for the compliment" she said with a roll of her eyes.."But i really did want to spend some time with him"

"yeah about that" he stood now and she felt her chest tighten.."You know how you were saying what a slob he is and how he doesnt clean up after himself"

"Please dont tell me you hired a maid cause i am completely capable of cleaning my own place" she began to get defensive..

"what? No..of course not" he said with guilt..

"Oh god, what did you do" she shook her head..

"nothing...i mean...he's a growing boy, he needs his space that is all" he began as she stood there.."I may of helped him out just a tad bit"

"what exactlly does that mean, help him out" she said as her heart began to race..

"first off before you freak out" he said as she began to do just that..

"Oh this isnt good, what did you do" she said a bit loud..

"Maybe you should have another drink" he said as he walked to the bar now..

"No thanks, im good..tell me what you did John" she said seriously as he began to pour himself a drink..

"You know i like the kid and he asked for my help, its not like i could say no" he said as he kept his back turned to her..

"John" she said as he looked at her now and then raised his shoulders some..

"he will only be a few blocks away" he said with guilt and the alarms began to go off in her head as she looked at him..

"Oh my god you did not get him an apartment" she said in shock..

He took a quick sip of his drink.."come on natalie, you were killing his game"

"his Game? He doesnt need to have a game, damn it John why would you do that, he needs to learn responsibility" she snapped at him..

"you really should of had another drink, you always get so...so.." he began..

"Dont even finish that sentence, god i cant believe you got him an apartment, you know he is barely working as it is" she huffed.."I mean how is he even going to pay for that"

"i sort of offered him a job" he said as he sipped his drink..

"a job? What is this some kind of family affair" she huffed as she paced now, she couldnt believe he went behind her back and did this..

"He's eighteen years old Natalie, he needs his freedom" he began as an excuse..

"he needs to learn what it is like to work for a living, he needs to be responsible" she continued to pace..

"it was responsible for him to ask for help" he shrugged his shoulders..

"Unbelievable" she huffed and then looked at him.."your not allowed to just give him things, that wasnt part of the plan"

"Listen i dont know what the big deal is, he will be making more then enough money to pay his own way" he began..

"he should of found his own job and made his own money...god! Dont you understand that by just giving him things makes him think that he can walk all over you" she said with anger..

"For starters no one ever walks all over me and secondly its not like i cant afford it" he rolled his eyes..

"its not your job to take care of my family John.." she huffed.."whats next, buying a casino for my gambling mother!" she said in frustration and he began to laugh now.."whats so funny, im pissed right now"

"Im sorry its just when you get angry" he continued to laugh..

"this isnt funny John...my family doesnt need handouts from you, were not some pity case" she said with agitation as she shook her head..

"hey...i never said you were, the kid asked me for help and i did just that" he seemed annoyed now..

"yeah well now you just screwed everything up" she spun from him and went to the door, she was beyond pissed..

"You need to let go Natalie, let the kid have a life of his own, i hate to say it but your not his mother" he said as she stopped now..

"wow.. you really are unbelievable, you know that, just because you have money doesnt mean you can just buy people" she snapped..

"is that what you think i am doing? Buying you?" he said with a shake of his head..

"not everyone is as fortunate as you are, some people actually work for a living" she huffed..

"yeah well if i am in the position to help then i will, stop getting your panties in a bunch, you accepted my help" he said as she glared at him..

"why dont you just call it for what it really is, a damn hand out" she snapped as she stormed away and he stood there completley shocked as to what just took place and not really knowing what the hell he should do now..


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Natalie got to her apartment in record time, thanks to the brand new Mazda sports car she had now. Immediately she saw the moving trucks as she made her way inside, she was pissed and quite frankly embarassed that her brother just took him up on his offer, it made them look bad, it made them look needy and she was anything but needy!

As she got up to her apartment she found rex with a box in his hand as he stopped in his tracks, the same guilty look on his face.."Oh hey..i didnt know you were coming home early"

"I cant believe you accepted Johns money, what the hell Rex!" she snapped at him as he backed up with the box in his hand..

"I told him you were going to be pissed" he said nervously..

"Pissed? Im fucking furious Rex, just because he has money" she began to yell..

"i got a job" he interjected quietly as he stood there..

"No you really didnt" she said bitterly..

"Listen i just needed some space" he began..

"space?" she said as she waved her arms around the apartment.."were living in over thousand square feet Rex, you have all the space in the world" she snapped..

"i need to spread my wings" he began..

"Oh dont give me that crap you can barely feed yourself half of the time" she shook her head..

"Im not a child anymore Nat" he began..

Before she could answer a voice behind her did.."he's right Nat, he isnt a child" she heard John say as she spun and faced him..

"what the hell? I didnt say to follow me" she huffed in frustration as she shook her head again..

"Listen i gotta" rex said nervously as he held the box in his hand..

"go on, i got this" John said to him and Natalie walked across the room from them..

"Unbelievable, you really are a piece of work" she didnt know if she wanted to scream or cry..

"nat i'll call you?" Rex said as he got to the door but she didnt answer him as John nodded his head towards him and then he left..John watched as she walked over to the large window and stood there, he walked over to her..

"its not like he is moving across the country" he began but instead of her saying anything he heard a sound he wasnt too familiar with but one that struck fear in his heart, she was crying.."nat"

"dont!" she snapped at him as she spun around now, her eyes red with tears.."Just because you live your life in solitude doesnt mean everyone else has to" she said angrily as she wiped her eyes and walked past him..

"i wasnt trying" he began apologetically, he honestly didnt know what to say, if there was anything in this world that he hated more was seeing a woman cry and knowing that he was the cause for it..

"yeah well you succeeded, happy now" she said with tears as she stormed off down to her room and then slammed the door as he stood there..

It took her quite a few days to get over the news of Rex leaving but as everything goes in her life, it was only a matter of time before things seemed to settle down. Rex was happy in his new place and even though natalie hated feeling alone it eventually became tolerable and soon things changed back to the norm, if her life was normal to begin with.

Back to present time..

Natalie and Michael made their way back to the bar after another dance, John was now heavy in conversation with a few business men.."you did an amazing job with the party planning, this charity event was a great idea" Michael said honestly as they both grabbed a drink..

"Yeah well its not like he doesnt have the money, plus charity heals the soul" she smiled..

"You know you have a good effect on him" he said with a smile.."i guess you kind of have that effect on everyone" his words made her blush some as she stood there..

The sound of the announcer introducing John made them both look.."before we continue on with tonights events we should all thank the man who made this possible, not only have we raised almost one million dollars for the inner city kids but he also donated a set of one hundred brand new computers fully loaded to all three city schools, so without further adue i introduce not only the birthday man in question but the reason for all this free alcohol, John Thomas McBain"

Loud clapping and cheers filled the room as John made his way to the stage, he had his game face on as he searched the audience and then found natalie and he smiled some, like genuinely smiled..

"Thank you all for coming but first i would like to thank the man who really made tonight happen, not only for me but for Mcbain electronics, my father, my hero, and may he rest in peace, Thomas Edward Mcbain" he said as cheers continued and natalie sighted his mother wiping away a tear as a huge picture of the beloved man filled the large television screen in the background.."My father believed in this company, he believed in me and like him I will continue to pour my heart and soul into it and keep his legacy alive" John continued.."But none of us have done this alone, I thank my mother Eve for putting up with me cause i definitely wasnt an easy child to deal with and my brother Michael who stood up to me when I could barely stand up for myself and also for a special woman who in the last few years has showed me what it is like to have a friend, Miss Natalie Balsam" he said as Natalie gasped, he had left that part of the speech out to her, she couldnt believe he just said that plus now everyone was looking at her, she was completley red with embarassment..

"see i told ya" Michael nudged her as she blushed more..

"But im sure you all didnt come here to listen to me ramble, so on a closing note i would like to say that with the money raised today we will be able to keep the after school programs going for the kids who need them and the AC school system will have another year of the musical arts, so thank you all for coming to celebrate my day but remember that without my father, well i wouldnt be standing here today, thank you again" he said as he stepped off the stage and everyone clapped loudly..

"that was some speech" Gigi said from behind Natalie who spun to see her friend, the smile on her face grew wider as she hugged her tight..

"You came...thank you...thank you so much" Natalie said gratefully as Michael excused himself and headed over to his mom..

"well you are my best friend and i guess he aint so bad" Gigi said with a roll of her eyes as they pulled back from their hug..

"come on lets get a drink" Natalie took Gigi's hand and brought her to the bar, having Gigi there was the best thing in the world to her..

"You know thats one hell of a dress" Gigi said as they waited for their drinks..

"You know your dress is pretty kick ass too" Natalie smiled at her friend as Gigi shook her head.

"Oh this old thing" she laughed but then her voice got serious.."Im sorry about earlier"

"dont worry about it, im just glad you came, it wouldnt of been a party without you" Natalie said with a smile..

"what am i chop liver" John said as he came up to them.."Nice to see you Gigi"

"same to you John" she said quickly..

"You know you could of warned me that you were going to embarass me like that" natalie said with a shake of her head..

"and then that would defeat the whole purpose" he smirked as the girls grabbed their drinks.."we should toast" John said as he nodded to the bartender for a drink and then he grabbed it..

"I say we toast to natalie, she did set up one mean party" Gigi said quickly..

"its Johns birthday, i say we toast to you" Natalie said quickly...

"how about we toast to both of you" Michael said as he walked up with his mother in tow..

"i say that is a wonderful idea" Eve interjected as the bartender gave them two more drinks.."to my wonderful son John and natalie for putting up with him" she smiled..

"I'll drink to that" John said with a grin and then they all downed their glasses..

The party continued on as they all drank and mingled around the party, strangely enough Gigi and Michael seem to be hitting it off. It wasnt often that Gigi came around and now that she was, well needless to say her and Michael hadnt left each others side as they talked and danced.

Eve on the other hand had called it a night an hour ago and John was off talking some business stuff and so Natalie found herself stepping outside onto the balcony that over looked the beach. It was a clear night out, the stars shining bright, it really was a beautiful view of the beach..Natalie sipped her wine as she stared out and let the warm breeze flow over her exposed skin..

"i think the party was definitely a hit" John said as he walked out and she jumped slightly as she turned and looked at him..

"More then a hit, that money that was raised is going to do so much good for this town" she said honestly..

"yeah well that was all your idea and a good one" he said as he came up next to her and looked out at the beach..

"I do believe someone once told me...whats the fun of raising money if you dont spend it in a good place" she said with a smirk..

"stealing my lines huh" he smiled at her..

"yeah well after all this time you kind of rub off on me" she said with a shake of her head.. The air between them got strange, awkward even as they both stood there looking at one another. It seem to be happening alot lately, this weird air between them and she honestly didnt know what to make of it.

"I meant what i said back there" he said quietly as she stared at him.."Your the only friend i have"

"ditching your own party already brother" Michael said as Natalie and John both took a step back from one another and natalie nervously fidgeted as John ran a hand through his hair..It was pretty apparent that Michael was drunk, like really drunk.."Gigi is awesome" he smiled at Natalie..

"yeah she is" she smiled back..

"yeah well its getting late, let me get you home Mikey" John said as he walked up to his brother and Michael leaned on him for support.."are you ready, you can ride back with us" John said as he faced Natalie..

"actually i think im gonna find Gigi first, its ok you can go without me, i'll call a cab" she said quickly..

"your not gonna call a cab Natalie just go find her and meet us outside" he said matter of factly and then he was walking off as she stood there and quickly she went to find her friend..

Gigi was in the bathroom when natalie found her, she too was pretty wasted.."oh my god i am so glad i came" she said with a huge smile..

"i can see that, you and michael seem to be hitting it off" Natalie said honestly..

"he is like totally awesome, can you believe that" Gigi said somewhat in shock.."we like the same music, the same movies, hell he is a doctor"

"Michael is a good guy" Natalie said honestly again.."so are you ready to go?, the guys are outside waiting"

"should i go home with him" Gigi said as they began to head outside..

"Oh Gigi i dont think that is a good idea" natalie began.."Your both kind of drunk"

"and? I think it would be fun" Gigi said with a smirk..

"and dangerous" natalie said to her in a motherly like tone as they got outside.."You dont want to do anything you will regret later"

"maybe i wont regret it" Gigi said as she skipped over to Michael who was standing at the curb with John as the limo pulled up.."Oh my god a limo" she said with a wide smile..

"Pretty kick ass huh" Michael grinned..

"hell yeah" Gigi said as they all began to pile in but Natalie and John shared the same look, they both knew this could mean trouble..

They both werent wrong on their assumptions of Michael and Gigi cause quickly after getting in the limo the two of them were on each other like white on rice, talk about uncomfortable, it was beyond that as they headed down the road while Gigi and Michael practically dry humped in front of them..

"how about a drink" John said uncomfortably..

"please" Natalie said with a shake of her head as she cleared her throat, hoping to make them both stop but it was as if they were in their own little world..

"their goners" John said as he handed her a glass.."drink up, its gonna be a long ride"

Natalie quickly sipped her drink, he wasnt kidding it was going to be a long and awkward ride. Even if they only lived five minutes away, well it was the longest five minutes ever..

They got to Michaels place first as the two love birds finally broke apartment.."umm im gonna head in with Michael" Gigi said with a grin..

"I dont really think that is a good idea" both Natalie and John said at the same time..

"i think its a perfect idea" Michael said as the car door opened..

"gigi can we talk for a sec" Natalie said quickly..

"yeah michael i think me and you need to have a little chat too" John said quickly as Michael and Gigi looked at them..

"yeah but uh...no" Gigi said quickly..

"I think were good, thanks for the ride" Michael said as he got out and so did Gigi..

Natalie and John looked at one another.."someone needs to stop them" Natalie began..

"you know what they are two grown people" John shook his head, he didnt want to end his night fighting with his brother, if he wanted to sleep with this girl and then hate himself in the morning then so be it..

"Your not serious are you, they are drunk, this is a bad idea" Natalie said as she went to get out of the car as Michael and Gigi headed to the apartment building..

John grabbed her arm and stopped her.."Just let them go, its not worth the fight"

"it will be tomorrow morning" Natalie said honestly..

"they are gonna do what they want anyway and its too late to stop it" he said with a shake of his head as natalie watched them disappear into the building and she huffed..

"you know they are both going to regret this" she said quickly..

"well then its on them, come on its late" he said as she sighed but moved back into the car..

It got quiet as the car began to move again. Neither of them knew what to say, something was definitely happening between them and they both didnt know how to handle that situation. As they pulled up to natalies building they finally spoke..

"thank you for pulling everything together like you did" he said first..

"it was a big success" she said nervously.."and thanks for the shout out" she smirked..

"shout out, huh?" he smirked..."you deserved it" he said as they stared at one another yet again..

"so um, i'll see you tomorrow" Natalie said first as he leaned back some, looking as awkward as she felt..

"alright,...well...good night Natalie" he said quietly..

"good night John and happy birthday" she said with one final look and then she was out of the car as he watched her get inside the building and then the car pulled off and it left them both wondering what the hell was going on but neither of them had an answer for that..

John made his way into his apartment and grabbed a drink by the bar. He stared into the empty space as he downed his drink. Its funny how he use to love spending time alone but now it was just, well depressing. His mind went to her, to Natalie. When he had originally offered her the job, he had expected things to change for him, and they did for the most part but what he was feeling right now was something entirely different. He was half tempted to call his therapist Dr Crosby, i mean when it came down to it, it was that man that pushed John to look for someone like Natalie..

He sat back on his couch as he remembered the conversation that started this all, the one he had with his therapist..

"do you think the anxiety attacks are getting worse" Dr Crosby asked as John fidgeted..

"your the doc what do you think" John said with a huff..

"come on John, level with me, weve been talking for almost ten years now, when are you going to start letting others into your life" Dr Crosby said with concern..

"i barely have time to sleep Doc, much less hang out" he said sarcastically..

"thats not what i mean John" he sighed.."give me a list of people you consider friends"

"Im paying you almost three hundred dollars an hour to talk about friends?" John shook his head..

"Im just saying i think your anxiety would be better if you had someone to talk to, besides me" he said honestly..

"i talk to people ok, all the time actually" John said with annoyance..

"when was the last time you talked to someone outside of work, and im not counting your mother or brother" he stared at John..

"last night" John said quickly.."I had a woman friend over, we talked" he shrugged his shoulders..

"Oh really now, tell me about that" he said with interest..

"i really dont think you want the details doc" John smirked..

"so you made love with this woman, and what was her name" he asked as John fidgeted more..

"I wouldnt call it making love Doc, no one does that anymore these days but i did give her one hell of a ride if you know what i mean" John laughed some..

"what was her name, what does she do for a living, does she have a pet, any hobbies" he continued..

"I didnt have her fill out a damn application, we fucked" John said with sarcasm..

"so then you didnt talk?" he raised an eyebrow at John..

"we talked, maybe not about the weather and her name was...was" Johns voice began to trail..

"do you know that from the time i have known you that you havent once met a girl that you didnt sleep with john" he said seriously..

"what? Of course i have" John shook his head..

"Im not talking about work associates John, these women you take back to your house, its all the same with all of them"

"so im not into commitments, there aint nothing wrong with that Doc" he began to get defensive..

"i think its time you found yourself a friend, one you can confide in" he said honestly..

"and again i will tell you that i have alot of friends and i actually talk to them" he said with annoyance..

"then name one female friend outside of work that you havent slept with"

"seriously doc i think your over thinking this, all i want is to be able to get off of these meds" he fidgeted some more..

"Humor me John,..what i think, what i believe will help you is if you start to look at women for more then just a quick fix and a roll in the hay"

"i dont even have hay" John laughed..

"this isnt a joke john, im serious, i think alot of your anxiety would go away if you found a female friend to confide in, hang out even,... on a purely plotanic level"

"i have plenty of male friends, why does it have to be a female" he shook his head..

"because you need someone who is compassionate, understanding, someone who you can be yourself around" he began..

"this sounds like a bunch of crap to me"

"how do you know if you havent even tried, you said yourself that you want to get off of your medication and this might just do the trick"

"your acting as if i wont be able to do this"

"then prove me wrong" he challenged John..."find yourself a nice girl, someone you feel comfortable with but dont sleep with her, you may just find that you dont need your medication at all"

Back to present day

John downed the rest of his drink as he sat on his couch, Dr Crosby was right, things got better once he met natalie, he even got to cut down alot on his medication. Apparently the old doc knew a thing or two about the crap he was always spewing. But seeing Natalie tonight, seeing her smile and laugh with his brother, well he hated to admit it but he felt nothing but jealousy, he never got to see this carefree side of her and something in him wanted to change that, he just didnt quite know how to.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Natalie barely slept at all after she had gotten home. She couldnt get her mind off of how strange last night was, she had almost felt like they would of kissed if not interupted Michael and well that was a weird feeling, especially after all of these years. I mean she had literally watched him with an absurb amount of women, all which ended up being a one night stand, what would make her feel like she would be any different. She shook her head as she sipped her coffee, she wouldnt be any different then them and thats exactly why she was gonna make sure that it never happened..

John was an emotional train wreck when it came to women, she had witnessed this first hand many, many times..

By the time Natalie got to work she was already planning on saying something to him, she wanted to make things clear, she wanted him to know that whatever was going on between them couldnt and wouldnt happen, it wouldnt be good for either of them..

She made her way up to his floor and walked with determination, she could totally do this, she had to do this, she kept repeating the mantra in her head as she got to his door, as she opened it and stepped inside she immediately saw he wasnt alone and it wasnt just that, some woman was in there, dressed in a very expensive skirt suit, her long lean legs as long as the eye could see and her long fingers played with the collar of his shirt in such a way that it literally took Natalie off guard, who the hell was this chick?

"Im sorry i didnt know you had company" Natalie said quickly as he looked at her and instead of the woman letting go of his collar she seemed to linger on it which surprisingly irritated Natalie..

"Oh good, i had some papers for you to look over" John said in his professional voice that only seemed to irk her more.."by the way this is Evangeline Williamson, my new lawyer" he began..

"and long time friend, Natalie is it? Its a pleasure" the woman said as she walked over to natalie confidently, strutting almost as natalie stood there a bit in shock, did this woman just say long time friend, he had no friends, or atleast that was his story for the last two years..

The two women shook hands as natalie felt something creep up in her, something she wasnt expecting, it almost felt like jealousy.."Nice to meet you" she finished after they shook hands..

"evangeline will be in town for a little while, so if there is anything she needs" John began as natalie tried not to gasp too loudly, what the hell, did he really expect her to run around for this chick..

"Oh Johnny you dont need to worry about that, i have everything i need now" the womans voice was thick with sexual undertones, it was disturbing to say the least.."tonight then?" she smiled flirtaciously at him and it literally made Natalie feel like she would be sick, Johnny, this woman called him Johnny, what the fuck!

"i'll come around 8-ish to get you" he said quickly and natalie fought the urge to roll her eyes..

"it was nice meeting you again Natalie" Evangeline said as she walked out and Natalie couldnt help but watch her leave, seriously who the hell was this woman!

"about those papers" John began again as natalie turned and looked at him, a look of shock on her face.."what?" he seemed distant and somewhat off..

"You know what, nothing" she said with a hint of attitude as she came over to his desk and grabbed the papers."will there be anything else, sir" she said a bit rudely as he looked at her with confusion..

"No...whats with the attitude?" he said with his head cocked to the side..

"attitude? I dont have an attitude" she said as she spun on her heel, she needed to get out of there and fast, she felt sick to her stomach now...

"Natalie" he said abruptly as she got to the door and she stopped now..

"would you like the papers done or not" she said with a huff..

"I would" he said with his voice riddled with confusion..

"fine, i will bring them back when im done" she said as she left quickly and he stood there not knowing what the hell had just taken place, she definitely wasnt seeming like herself and he couldnt help but wonder if it had to do with last night. He waited a few more seconds and then walked quickly to his door to call her back in but she was already out of sight, he ran a hand through his hair as he stood there and then he was heading back into his office and closing the door..

He had been quite shocked to hear that Evangeline Williamson was back in town. They had gone to school together and had a fling or two through his senior year, she had definitely changed over time, not that she wasnt beautiful back then but she was even more so now and a lawyer, the timing couldnt be any more perfect, he had been looking for a new lawyer to take over, it seemed he wouldnt have to look very hard as it was..

His mind went back to natalie, what was her problem this morning, was she hung over and just cranky? Either way he couldnt work with the tension in the air and so he texted her..

{What are you doing for lunch} he sent to her and waited, he just wanted something simple to break the ice..

Natalie sat in her office, it was a nice office, he had given it to her shortly after their deal to work together. She was fuming pissed as she looked over his papers. So apparently the man who didnt have any friends apparently had one, and by the looks of that woman they had a history that was more than platonic, she tried not to think about it as she sat there but then her phone alerted her of a text message and she read it quick, seeing it was from him. Seriously she was feeling more like his damn servant then any confidant, she quickly texted him back..

{Just tell me what you want for lunch and i will order it for you, anything else?} she texted it back to him angrily and then sighed, she was grateful that she hadnt tried to have a talk with him, she would of just made a fool of herself, apparently what she was feeling last night was one sided, big surprise she thought to herself. A leopard really never does change its stripes!

John looked at the message from her and sort of blinked in shock, he didnt know how he should take what she wrote, was she trying to be funny, was she being serious? {well i assumed you would want to eat too} he sent back to her and ran a hand through his hair..

Natalie shook her head with frustration as she read his message, seriously he really was pissing her off.. { Not hungry...just give me an order and i will put it in}

John looked at his phone as her message came through and he leaned back in his chair as he sighed..He didnt know what the hell was going on..

Natalie waited for a response but none came and she finally put her phone aside as she looked at the papers but she couldnt get her mind off of that woman and the fact that he was hanging out with her tonight, Natalie wondered if she was gonna be kicking this woman out of his bed too in the morning but something told her that that wasnt going to happen and the idea pissed her off more..

The day seemed to drag on as she looked over the papers of his latest campaign, she couldnt even fully focus on them even though she tried to keep her mind on them. He hadnt texted her back and at this point she didnt even care, she knew eventually he would get hungry and call her to get his lunch cause god forbid he did anything for himself but as three oclock rolled around and she didnt get a text she began to wonder and she couldnt help herself as she headed up to his office even though everything in her was screaming not to, she should of just texted him but she knew she would have to face him sooner or later..

She decided to knock this time before she entered, she didnt want to walk in on anything she would regret but when she didnt get an answer she opened the door only to find the place empty, he was gone, she sighed as she came in more and looked around at his office. She could still remember the first time she had stepped into that place, it was amazing that it was nearly two years ago, sometimes it felt like it was yesterday.

She moved over to his desk and stopped as she looked at the picture of him and his dad when he was much much younger, maybe five years old, she couldnt help but wonder what he would of been like if his father hadnt died, he had idolized the man for so long and apparently his death had changed his life, in more ways then one..

She picked up the picture and studied it, John still sort of resembled the small boy in the picture, the same wild hair and deep blue eyes, he was even smiling..

"I remember when that picture was taken" his voice startled her as she nearly dropped the photo as she spun to face him, she quickly put it down. He had a large brown bag in his hand.."I hated taking pictures back then" he shook his head as he walked into the office more..

"I was coming by to see what you wanted for lunch" she said quietly, she hated feeling this way, the insecurity, the doubt..

He put the bag down on his desk.."I went and grabbed something" he said as he stood there..

"You went out and got your own lunch?" she said a bit in surprise..

"yeah its funny i still know how to do that" he said a bit dryly as he began to open the bag..

"well i'll let you eat then" she said awkwardly as she went to walk past him..

"I got two burgers" he said as she walked past him.."and enough fries to feed an army" he continued as she stopped by the door.."stay and eat lunch with me" his voice was low, unsure as he spoke..

"really?" she said a bit in shock, this was definitely a first, he not only went and got his own lunch but he had brought something back for her..

"its a peace offering" he said as he grabbed a burger out and held it out to her.."Ive been being kind of a jerk lately" he said with a shake of his head..

"i wouldnt necessarily call you a jerk" she began as he rolled his eyes now..

"please just stay natalie" he said again and she thought about it for a moment and then walked over and took the burger from him.."they are the best burgers on this side of the atlantic" he said as he sat on the nearby couch and she walked over and sat down too.."bon appetite" he said as he pulled out his burger and they both ate in silence..

By the time they were munching on fries it was just like old times, the tension had passed and they were just like two friends again as they laughed and talked..

"You should of heard Michael on the phone this morning, who would of known that you were like cupid" John smirked..

"Oh i wouldnt call myself that, honestly im a bit shocked they hit it off so well" she said honestly, she hadnt spoken to Gigi yet and now she was even more curious to hear her side of the story cause according to John, well Michael was smitten by her.

"Im not,... my brother is a glutten for punishment" John grinned...

"what are you trying to say huh? That Gigi is bad" she rolled her eyes..

"well she definitely isnt the epitome of a good girl" John said as he ate a fry..

"hey i will let you know that Gigi is one bad ass chick" Natalie threw a fry at him..

"did you just throw a fry at me?" he said with wide eyes and she threw another one as it bounced off his face and she laughed..

"Oh did i offend the prince" she laughed..

"Oh now im a prince" he said as he grabbed a handful of fries..

"well i wanted to say pretty boy" she laughed as she jumped up now and he tossed the fries at her but she dodged them and instead she picked up one of the couch pillows and threw it at him, knocking him in the face as she ran across the room..

"Oh it is so on, you have no idea" he said as he chased after her around the room.."you know two can play at this" he said as he grabbed a pillow and then they continued to run as he threw it and yet again she dodged it. Soon they were both running around his desk and playing like a bunch of kids as they threw things at one another..

Natalie made it around the couch as she taunted him and then surprisingly he climbed on the couch and jumped, the sight was hillarious to see this rich and powerful man jumping on a couch decked out in an expensive suit and then he was jumping over the back of it as his foot got caught and he fell but not before grabbing onto her as they both crashed to the ground laughing as he laid on her..

"Ouch" he said as he laughed..

"that...was...priceless" she laughed as she laid there..

"yeah probably not a well thought out plan" he said as he leaned up on his arms and it was in that moment that the air between them changed as he hovered over her and then like slow motion his face was moving down to hers as she sucked in a deep breath but literally seconds before his lips touched her, his intercom went off startling them both..

"You four oclock is here" the voice over the intercom said as they both jumped up quickly, the awkward air was back just like that..

"shit, the place is a mess" he said as he began to grab the pillows and put them back on the couch as Natalie scrambled to get the fries off the floor, neither of them speaking about what had almost happened..

They had the place back in order in under three minutes as Natalie tossed the food in the trash and he fixed his clothes quickly as he ran a hand through his hair.."I should go" she said as she walked to the door..

"wait" he called out quickly and she stopped.."Maybe you should stay, this client could be huge for the company" he said as she nervously fidgeted..

"you know im not good in these meetings" she said with a shake of her head..

"I could use you here, if this goes well it could be one of the biggest mergers in history" he began as he walked over to his desk and before she answered him he spoke into the intercom.."send Mr Cortland in" he said as Natalie felt her stomach twist..

"As in Cortland Electronics?" she said in shock, everyone knew that Cortland and Mcbain electronics were head to head, rivals even..

He nodded his head as the door opened and she was shocked to see Pete Cortland standing there, AC's second most youngest elgible batchelor. Both Pete and John had a similar upbringing and both brought into the companies under the same circumstances, Pete had lost his father as well, John was right this could be huge..

"Pete im so glad you could come by" John said as he walked over to the young guy who was practically the same age as John and just as devestatingly hot..But Pete didnt have the long dangerous hair, his was more clean cut like his face..

"its a new era John, i think we owe it to the world to see what we have to offer" Pete began and then his eyes landed on Natalie as she stood there nervously..It wasnt lost on John how Pete was looking at her..Before John could even say anything pete walked over to her.."and you must be the infamous Miss natalie, its a pleasure" he said as he put his hand out to hers and she went to shake his but instead he kissed the top of her hand as she blushed and John rolled his eyes..

"its nice to meet you Mr Cortland" she began..

"Please call me Pete" he grinned and she flushed more..

"we should get down to business" John said abruptly.."Natalie was just leaving" he said surprisingly as natalie looked at him in shock and confusion..

"I was? I mean, yes ..i am" she said quickly..

"actually i think it would be perfect if she stayed, i mean she does know the ins and outs of this company as well as you John" Pete said with a smile and John just stared at natalie, he didnt look happy..

Natalie interjected quickly.."actually i have some things to take care of"

"Oh im sure you could spare a few moments, isnt that right John" Pete looked at him and John forced a smile..

"Of course" he said as natalie stood there, sort of unsure what to do, John didnt look happy at all..

"Please have a seat" Pete said to her as he gestured for her to sit down first and John fought the urge to roll his eyes but Natalie sat down quickly.."I have to say you really have out done yourself John" Pete said as he sat down and John kept his hands balled up under his desk..

"I could say the same about you pete" he said quickly..

"You know our fathers use to bicker all the time and i think its about time we change that" Pete began as he glanced over at natalie and smiled again and she quickly looked down..

"i was thinking the same thing, times have changed and instead of competing against one another, we could help each other" John began as Pete looked at natalie and then John..

"I think your on to something here John and let me just say that im in, so lets figure this thing out" he said with a grin, all Natalie could do was nod her head, the tension in the air was incredibly thick and awkward..

The men continued to carry on their conversation as natalie sat there not saying a word, it was apparent that John wanted her to leave but Pete had made it known he wanted her to stay, she felt so uncomfortable sitting there through the almost one hour talk that she could barely concentrate on what both of them were saying..

As the conversation began to come to a close, the two men talked about different strategies on how to make this work..

"i think we can do alot of good here John" Pete said as he stood and shook his hand..

"I will be in touch" John said in his intimidating professional tone..

"and Natalie it was a pleasure...Im sure i will be seeing you again, hopefully sooner then later" Pete said as he kissed her hand one more time and then he was leaving as she stood there are embarassed and red faced..

Once he was out of ear shot Natalie finally spoke.."so i think that went well"

"the guy is a fucking prick, the only reason i want to merge with him is to knock out the competition" John said a bit angrily..

"i think it could do alot of good, i mean imagine the revenue it could bring, two of the worlds biggest companies coming together" she began..

"He's as sly as they come Natalie, remember that" John said with a shake of his head..

"whats that suppose to mean" she said quickly.."i was just saying"

"Listen i have alot of work to do" John said with annoyance and she had gotten the clue, it was time for her to leave, god she hated when he got like that..She quickly stood..

"well i'll talk to you later" she began as she got to the door..

"yeah" he said as he didnt look at her and she swallowed hard.."hold all of my calls" he said as she sighed and then nodded her head as she left, yep they were back to where they started..

Natalie made her way to the elevator and pushed the button as she waited..The door opened and she stepped in and as it went to close a hand came up and stopped it, as the door opened she was surprised to see it was Pete standing there and then he stepped in as the doors closed..

"it was an interesting meeting" he said as she stood there nervously..

"it always is" she said as she fidgeted with her hands..

"Ive heard alot about you" he said surprisingly as she looked at him now.."i would be lying if i didnt say that one of the main reasons i agreed to come was because i wanted to meet the infamous side kick" he smirked..

"Oh im not a side kick" she said nervously..

"How does one get a job working side by side with John McBain?" he asked suspiciously and she gulped..

"Oh i um" she didnt know what to say..

"it doesnt matter" he shook his head.."join me for dinner tonight?" he asked surprisingly and she blinked a bit in shock, she thought she had heard him wrong..

"Im sorry what?" she said in shock..

"I know this isnt the best way to ask" he said as he looked around the elevator.."I mean unless you and John are" he began with a raised eyebrow..

"Oh were not" she shook her head quickly..

"then come with me to dinner" he smiled, before she could answer the doors opened alerting her to her floor.."Just think about it" he said as he pulled out a business card and handed it to her.."i'll be waiting for a call" he said as the doors closed and she stood there in shock staring at the card in her hand.

John tried to concentrate on his work the rest of the day but his mind was on her again, and on what had almost happened earlier and then the way that douchebag Cortland was staring at her. He made a mental note not to ever have the two of them in the same room again and then he tried to tell himself it was because it was bad for business but deep down he knew differently..

The sound of his phone ringing snapped him from his thoughts as he answered quickly as he hit the speaker phone.."Mcbain"

"so i was thinking we could head over to that new italian restuarant for dinner" Evangeline began as he sighed, he had forgotten all about tonight..

"yeah sure" he said quickly.."whatever you want"

"It'll be fun, it was really nice seeing you again Johnny" she said quickly.."Im looking forward to tonight"

"same here" he said.."so i will come and get you soon, im gonna be getting out of here"

"see you then Johnny" she said as they hung up and he ran a hand through his hair..

Unbeknownst to him natalie had come by his office before she was ready to leave and she had heard the entire conversation, she had almost forgotten about his date tonight or whatever the hell it was with his long time friend. She contemplated making herself known as she stood by the door but then she thought twice about it. Seriously what was she doing anyways, John was a player, always had been, always will be and with that she quietly left without him knowing..As she got to her car she pulled out the business card from her pocket and stared at it, without a second thought she dialed the number, if John was allowed to go out and have fun then damn it she would too..


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Natalie felt nervous and slightly sick to her stomach as she waited for Pete to come get her. She couldnt believe she had agreed to this but then again she hadnt been out on an actual date since, well ..years. She remembered what John had said about dates and how he wanted it run through him first, she shook her head at the thought, what a control freak and honestly he had met Pete already.

Its not everyday that you get invited out to dinner with the second most elgible batchelor in the world, she sipped more of her beer as she waited. Pete seemed nice enough and she needed this, just to be able to relax and enjoy time out with someone, god knows she wasnt the only one doing this, her mind went back to John and how he was probably wining and dining that chick, she shook her head again as she quickly drank back the rest of her beer.

The sound of her phone ringing startled her as she grabbed it from the counter, she wondered if it was John calling her and part of her hoped it was but instead she saw Gigi's name pop up, she answered quickly.."Hi Gi"

"Oh my god, im so glad you answered, i didnt know if you would, your not mad at me are you" she began with her overly excited voice..

"Not mad Gi, actually i was concerned" Natalie said honestly..

"I know it was stupid to leave with him last night but Nat...my god, he is just amazing" Gigi began and natalie could literally hear the smile in her voice..

"wow he really did a number on you" Natalie began as jealousy coursed through her, she was jealous of her friend and how she had had an amazing night with an amazing guy and here natalie was barely able to get John to look in her direction..

"we sat up for hours talking last night, can you believe that, all we did was talk" Gigi said surprisingly..

"wow, talking huh?" natalie said in shock..

"I know...i mean i went with him thinking that, well you know" Gigi said with a laugh.."but then we just ended up talking"

"well i guess thats better then waking up with regret" natalie began..

"i know and he was such a gentlemen, i still cant believe him and John are brothers" she sighed..

"Yeah apparently Michael is the talkative one" Natalie said dryly..

"what did you end up doing last night" she asked..

"well lets see, i came home and went to bed" Natalie said honestly..

"aww Nat we gotta find you someone" Gigi began..

"actually im quite fine on my own" she said quickly..

"oh come on dont you miss going out on dates, i mean i could see if Michael has any friends" Gigi began..

"Oh please lets not do that" natalie said quickly.."actually i have a um, date tonight"

"what? With who?" Gigi said in shock..

"Just a guy from work" she lied, she honestly didnt want to get into the whole truth with Gigi..

"Just some guy? Come on you can do better then that, i want details" Gigi laughed..

The sound of a knock on her apartment door alerted her as she looked at the clock, he was right on time and she swallowed hard.."Listen Gi i will tell you all about it later, right now i gotta run"

"Oh this is so not fair" Gigi whined..

"I'll call later, i promise" Natalie said as she hung up and then took a deep breath, so she was gonna do it, she was finally gonna do it and with that she walked to the door and opened it..

Pete stood at her door dressed more relaxed then she had seen him earlier, he had a pair of faded jeans on and a button down white shirt that clung to every muscle in his body, he smiled as he looked at her..

"You ready for a night on the town, you look beautiful by the way" he said with a smile and she flushed, ok so maybe this wouldnt be so bad after all..

"sure" she said a bit nervously and then they were heading out, tonight she wouldnt think of John, tonight she would just go out and have fun.

Natalie was surprised to see that Pete didnt even have his own driver as they got outside, instead there was a bright red ferrari spider sitting out by the curb, it really was a sight to see.

"i hope you dont mind your hair getting messed up" he smirked as she looked at him with a wide grin..

"No problems here" she said as he opened the car door and she got in, the car was amazing!

The sports car cruised through the streets of AC, it was like nothing she had ever experienced and she actually began to have fun, alot of it.. Pulling up to the waterside restuarant they both got out of the car as he dealt with the vallet. Its amazing how even though she had the money now for these lavish dinners she rarely found herself going, it was never fun to go alone but now, having pete to go with was definitely a change..

"italian ok?" he asked as he came up to her..

"better then ok, im starved" she said with a smile and then he took her by the arm and walked with her inside the extravagant restuarant.. It wasnt lost on her that every female in the place was looking at them, i mean who wouldnt, he was one of AC's most elgible batchelors and now she was going to dinner with him, what were the odds of that happening..

The seating inside was cozy and a bit romantic as candles were on each table, it made natalie a bit uncomfortable that she was having this kind of dinner with him, so much for a friendly dinner.. The menu was all in italian as she looked it over, she couldnt figure out what one thing was as she looked at it..

"what can we start you off to drink Mr. Cortlandt" the waiter said as he came up and Pete looked to Natalie..

"i'll have whatever your having" Natalie said nervously as she looked back at the menu, seriously she had no idea what she was looking at, he quickly ordered them drinks, wine she thought but then again she wasnt sure cause he began to speak fluent Italian with the waiter..

"the food is wonderful here, have you ever been?" he asked as she finally looked up..

"I cant even tell what i am looking at" she said with a nervous laugh..

"here, let me show you" he said as he got up and moved next to her and she swallowed hard, he was like really close now, like his thigh was touching hers.."this" he pointed to the menu is basically pasta with clam sauce" he said with a smile as he sat inches from her..

"Oh...that sounds good" she said quickly as she looked back at the menu..

"You shouldnt hide behind your hair natalie, you have beautiful eyes" he said as he brushed a piece of her hair back and she felt like she couldnt breath.."a man could get lost in those eyes" he said softly..

She stared at him for a moment, the close proximity was making her even more uncomfortable.."do they have bread, i like bread" she said nervously but before he could answer a familiar voice was heard coming into the restuarant and she looked up to see the one and only John McBain coming in and she gasped as pete looked up..

"look whose here...small world" he said as he stared at John who hadnt spotted them yet, Natalie put her menu up higher to block her face, she was literally hyperventilating now, she didnt want him to see her.

"Maybe i should just get a salad" she began nervously as she kept the menu up as Pete looked at her now..

"what are you doing with that menu" he said with a puzzled look..

"what? Oh i just...i can read it better this way" she said as she ducked down some..

"I thought you said you couldnt read Italian" he cocked his head..

"i cant, the pictures, i like the pictures.." she began as she watched the waiter begin to walk John and Evangeline in their direction and she did the only thing she could think of, she stuck her head under the table and pretended like she dropped her phone.."darn phone"

"are you sure its under there" he said as he watched her..

"sure is, i almost got it" she said as she kept herself hidden and she could hear their voices coming closer, she wanted to disappear, like right now, she hoped Pete wouldnt say anything but she wouldnt have such luck..

"well i guess we both had the same idea McBain" pete said as he stood and John fought the urge to roll his eyes at him..

"always a pleasure to run into you Pete" he said dryly as natalie bumped her head on the table and it made a loud clanking noise which caught Johns eye..

"Evangeline, how are you" Pete said politely as he put his hand out to her..

"is everything ok?" John asked as Natalie kept herself hidden..

"doing well Pete and yourself" she asked as she too looked in amusement at the girl half under the table..

"You know him?" John asked quickly..

"we met during a charity event last year" Pete grinned and then brought his attention to Natalie.."are you ok?" he asked her..

"alright well enjoy your date" John said with a sarcastic laugh as him and Evangeline walked past them and Natalie finally put her head up..

"Got it" she said quietly as Pete looked at her with a puzzled look.."darn phone is always falling out of my hand" she tried to play it off.."so where were we" she tried to be nonchalant..

"apparenly hiding from your boss" pete raised an eyebrow..

"what?" she tried to act shocked.."My boss?"

"why didnt you want John to know that your here, is it me or is it something else" pete continued..

"what? He is here?, small world" she quickly grabbed her cup of wine and began to sip it as he just stared at her and she sighed now.."its just...I...i spend all day with him and i didnt want to" she began as Pete relaxed some..

"dont worry i get it, you need some you time, my lips are sealed" he smiled and she relaxed some more but not fully relaxed.."would you rather go somewhere else, its a bit distracting in here"

Natalie smiled nervously.."would you mind?"

"of course not, wherever you want to go" he said as he looked at her..

"anywhere but here" she shrugged her shoulders at him and then he was standing up as he put his hand out to her..

"come on we can sneak out the back" he said as she stood now..

"we really dont have to do that" she said with embarassment..

"come on, it'll be fun" he grinned and she smiled nervously and then off they went out of the back without John knowing a thing..

Natalie awoke to her alarm blaring as she groaned and the sun poured into her bedroom. She had quite the hangover as she laid there, her mind going to the night before. Her and pete had headed over to the AC boardwalk and ate hotdogs, it definitely was a meal she was use to, the took a nice long stroll on the park where they talked just about everything. She was surprised at how down to earth he was and a complete gentlemen as well. Their night ended with him bringing her home where they shared a short but sweet kiss in front of her apartment. All in all the night had been a nice one, thankfully so after her almost encounter with John in the restuarant, she sighed as she got up and headed into her kitchen for a much needed cup of coffee..

She had extra bounce in her step as she got into work that morning but oddly it seemed like everyone was staring at her with a very perplexed look, she played it off as her own paranoia setting in as she made her way to her office. Gloria her receptionist stopped her before she got to her space..

"Miss natalie, Mr. Mcbain would like to see you in his office" she said as Natalie sighed, apparently he was off to an early start, she quickly got the elevator and made her way up to his floor.

She couldnt help but wonder what kind of night he had, but then again why should she even care, he was her boss end of story..

John stared at the newspaper in front of him, he couldnt get his eyes off of it and he honestly didnt know what to think but anger was definitely an emotion he was feeling at the moment as looked at the two page article titled "AC's most elgible batchelor doesnt seem so elgible anymore" and then right there below the title was a picture of a certain red head liplocked with none other then Pete Cortlandt himself.

The article then went on to say that maybe the rumors of a merger between Mcbain and Cortlandt electronics meant the two men would be sharing more then just a company. He ran a frustrated hand through his hair as a knock was heard on his door.."I said hold my god damn calls!" he barked angrily as the door opened and it was her, the woman in question..

Natalie stopped as she entered his office, something had him fuming pissed, it was written all over his face..

"close the door" he snapped at her as she jumped some, this had to be something big, she had never seen him so mad before..

"someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed" she tried to lighten the situation but he didnt look amused as he stood up abruptly..

"are you trying to destroy my company" his voice got louder as each word came out and now she was confused, what the hell was he talking about.."are you!" he snapped..

"what? I dont know what your talking" she began as he came over to her and then shoved the paper in her face as she gasped, cause right there on the front cover of the newspaper was the kiss she had shared with Pete last night, her eyes got wide with shock as she grabbed the paper from him...

"what the hell is that! Sleeping with the god damn enemy" he snapped at her as she flipped through the article and her stomach felt sick, there were pictures of them on the beach, pictures of them on the boardwalk.."you know i thought i could trust you, i invited you into my life!" he yelled as he began to pace now..

"i dont...i...it wasnt" she began to ramble, she was still in shock, she couldnt believe her picture was plastered all over the paper, this was mortifying..

"I told you how much this meant to me, i told you that i didnt trust him" he said through gritted teeth..

"its not what it looks like" she said in shock as she began to read the article, she felt sick, like literally sick..

"really now? Cause im not blind and i know what i see, how could you do this to me, how could you embarass me like this" he said angrily as he paced..

"it wasnt...i wasnt" she couldnt believe this was happening..

"we had a deal!" he yelled and she jumped.."you signed a contract!"

"I...I" she couldnt find any words to explain this..

"was this the plan all along, to just help somebody to come up and take my company right from under me!" he yelled..

"No...of course not, you came to me" she finally blurted out...

"and yet this is the way you repay me" he shook his head..

"I didnt know we were being followed" she called out..

"Oh you just thought that going on a date with the head of a rival company wouldnt cause any waves!" he yelled.."do you have any idea what this makes me look like, what it makes you look like"

"i didnt mean to" her voice began to crack..

"Oh but you did sweetheart, didnt you.. you may of just single handedly destroyed everything i have worked for" he said bitterly as he walked across the room.."do you even know what kind of person he is!' he turned and faced her now.."I ran into him last night and he was with some other poor sap and that only makes you look cheap" he snapped as she blinked in shock at his words.."what were you trying to do make the list of his conquests, well lucky you, you won!" he ran a hand through his hair..

"i didnt sleep with him" she said defensively.."we just hung out"

"no one ever just hangs out with Pete Cortlandt!" he yelled.."and now i have to somehow fix this mess you made before we both look like the laughing stock of AC! But then again your use to that huh, well heres a news flash lady, just because you came from trash doesnt mean you have to act like it!"

She gasped in shock as she stood there, she couldnt believe the cruel words coming out of his mouth and she couldnt stop the tears flowing as she stood there but she couldnt stand there anymore, she dropped the paper on the floor and darted out of his office crying hysterically..

"the truth hurts, doesnt it" he yelled as he ran to his door and watched her run to the elevator..His secretary stared at him in shock as he looked at her.."what? I dont pay you to sit around, get back to work!" he snapped and then he was slamming his door as he stood there. It only took a few seconds for his guilt to creep up on him and then he was running out of his office..

Natalie could barely see as she cried in the elevator, she just wanted to get out of this building, she just wanted to disappear. She had never been talked to in such a disrespectful way, she was angry, hurt, upset and now mortified that everyone was looking at her as she finally got off the elevator and ran through the lobby but with the tears flowing down her face it made it hard to see and before she knew it she was slamming face first into a solid chest..

"natalie?" Pete said as she looked up at him, her face red and tear soaked.."Natalie what happened"

"i cant...i cant" she said as she pushed past him and out the double doors onto the street..

John ran out of the elevator and saw her red hair going past the large windows in the front, he had almost gotten to the door when he saw Pete standing there.."what the hell is going on!" he yelled at John but all John could see was red as he ran up to Pete..

"You son of a bitch" he yelled and then without thinking his fist struck pete's face as he stumbled back..

Natalie hailed a cab in tears and quickly jumped in.."3rd and Madison" she said with tears as the cabby looked at her..

"You ok Miss" he asked with concern..

"No...im not...just drive" she said with tears as he began to do just that, she wanted nothing more then to just get out of this town..

"You broke my nose" Pete yelled out as he held his face..

"Your lucky thats all i broke" John snapped at him and then ran for the doors..

"I will fucking sue you John McBain, do you hear me, I will sue you!" he yelled as John ran out the door and looked up and down the street, she was no where to be seen, he quickly ran around the building to the parking garage, he had to some how fix this, he just had to.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Natalie didnt know which way was up as she sat in the cab crying, she couldnt believe he could be so cruel to her, so callous, she watched as they turned the block towards her apartment and she had a last minute idea..

"change of plans, head down town, lower south side" she said as the cabby looked at her with a bit of shock on his face..

"are you sure Miss, the south side aint no place for a lady like you" he said with concern, she nearly rolled her tear filled eyes at him..

"south side" she said more demandingly as she wiped her face..

"whatever you say lady" he said as he drove right past her apartment building and quickly headed down downtown..

John knew he didnt have time to wait for his driver and so he found his way over to his Charger and quickly got in, he had to find her before it really was too late.

Driving through her old town brought back memories, she hadnt been back there since the day she left two years ago but it still looked the same, maybe even a little worse for wear now. She saw The Budget Inn Motel and she called out to the driver.."You can pull over here" she said as she paid him the fare and then she got out as she inhaled the exhaust filled air.

It had been a few months since she had seen her mother Roxy, the motel she was now standing in front of was her mothers pride and joy and that was thanks to John, yet again he had taken things upon himself to insert his control. Natalie had been so pissed when she had found out about his latest endeavor, its bad enough he had gave Rex a job but now he was giving her mother a motel, seriously was there ever an end to his need to control everything?

One year prior..

"all im saying is that it wouldnt kill you to talk to her, like it or not she is our mother" Rex said as Natalie rolled her eyes..

"Honestly rex i didnt come over to your place to talk about her" she sighed..

"Yeah well i hate to admit it but your being a bit selfish" he said with a shake of his head..

"Me? Selfish? I practically gave up my life to raise you" she said with a huff..

"and its not like im not grateful for that but still, she did the best she could"

"she partied almost every night and gambled away all of our money Rex" she said sarcastically..

"I didnt say she was perfect" he sighed..

"anyway enough about her, John said you are doing really good at the company" she quickly changed the subject..

"and did you expect any less" he smirked.."if there is anything in this world im good at its with people, i kind of have a knack for it" he smiled..

"yeah yeah dont get too ahead of yourself there" she laughed a little..

Before he could say anything back his cell phone began to ring as he looked at it.."speak of the devil" he grinned and then answered.."hey mom"

Natalie's eyes got wide as she looked at him and then put her hands up to let him know she didnt want to talk to Roxy, honestly she had nothing left to say to her, Rex just rolled his eyes..

"im doing good mom, working and all that good stuff" he said as he walked across the apartment and natalie decided to head into his kitchen and get a drink, she would need one.

His apartment was damn nice and surprisingly clean, she didnt want to ask but she was just about positive that he had someone coming to clean the place up cause he definitely wasnt this clean when he lived with her..Natalie opened his fridge and sighed when all she saw was alcohol, she contemplated yelling at him, i mean he wasnt even 21 yet but instead she grabbed a beer and took a long sip..

"thats great news mom, im happy for you" Rex began as Natalie ease dropped, she wondered what it was this time, maybe Roxy won again at the casino and then blew it all on one of her wild parties, she shook her head in disgust.."I know mom, and i will let her know" he continued as he glanced at natalie and shook his head.."im sure she misses you too" he said as natalie rolled her eyes and continued to sip her beer.."well i will be sure to stop by and see the new digs,...alright then, love you too" he said as he hung up and Natalie shook her head..

"so what kind of drama has she created now" she said sarcastically..

"actually none, she bought a motel" he said as Natalie blinked in surprise..

"a what? Did i hear you wrong cause i swear you said she bought a motel" she said in shock..

"yeah, apparently things are really looking up for her" he said with a smile..

"i wonder who she conned this time" she said dryly as she sipped her beer again..

"apparently it was...well...John" he began as Natalie started to cough on her beer as she looked at him..

"what!" she said in shock..

"yeah i guess he uh ran into her, he's a great guy" he said nonchalantly..

"your shitting me, tell me your joking rex" she couldnt believe her ears and the anger started to build once more..

"whats the big deal, so he helped her" he shrugged his shoulders..

"You just dont get it Rex" she huffed.."we are not his responsibility, god what part of that do you not understand!" she stormed to the front door..

"dont you think that maybe your being just a bit irrational" he said as he followed..

"Irrational? You dont want to see me being irrational" she walked out of his apartment..

"come on Nat, dont do this" he said as she kept walking, she knew exactlly who she needed to see and what she needed to say to him..

Natalie snapped out of her thoughts as she stood outside the motel, of course in the good ole fashion that is John McBain he had convinced her that buying a motel for Roxy was in her best interest, especially since she would be in the lime light with him, they couldnt have her mother getting into illegal activities and giving her something to focus on would be beneficial for them both..She rolled her eyes at how easily swayed she was by him back then but now, two years later she was different, his money no longer intimidated him, he was being a straight up asshole and she had no shame in telling him that to his face..

She made her way to the front entrance of the building, she had to give it to Roxy, the place definitely had changed things for her, she seemed to of lightened up a bit, with the responsiblity of a business on her hands, well needless to say she couldnt find time to mess around.

John got to her apartment building in record time and he made his way up to her floor, all he kept thinking was that he had to somehow fix what he had done and he just wasnt sure how to do that. Over the last three years he had grown to trust her with everything, i mean hell she had been there through his anxiety attacks, something no one had ever seen, well besides Crosby but he didnt count. As h got to her door he knocked loudly..

"natalie its me, open up" he said as he stood there but no one answered.."I fucked up ok, just...just open the door" he continued to say but nothing was heard. He sucked in a deep breath as he stood there and he ran a frustrated hand through his hair..

"Oh boy i have seen that look before" the sound of Rex behind him made him spin to turn and see the kid..

"Im looking for your sister, i need to talk to her" he began in almost a panicky kind of voice..

"what did you do this time" Rex said with amusement..

John sighed.."can you just get her to open the door"

"You know i really dont want to get into the middle of this" Rex began..

"seriously, your gonna say that now" John shook his head.."Could you just get her to the door"

"How bad did you piss her off" Rex asked with concern in his voice and John didnt answer.."Oh boy thats not good, on a scale of one to ten"

"its off the charts" John admitted as he stood there..

"yikes and you really want to see her right now, i mean do you value your life, you know how she can get" Rex shook his head..

"I cant leave things like this Rex, just help me out" he finally said with a defeated voice..

"alright, its your funeral bud" Rex smirked and then knocked on the door.."come on natty open up, its your favorite brother"

"Your her only brother" John shook his head as Rex rolled his eyes..

"do you want my help or not" Rex said sarcastically and then he pulled a key out of his pocket.."im coming in nat" he said as John stepped back a bit and then the door opened..

Natalie got into the lobby of the motel, it was empty except for the faint yet annoying sound of Roxy coming down the hall, she was yelling at someone about a mess left in the room, natalie felt her stomach tighten as she stood there and then from around the corner came Roxy, dressed in the flashiest of clothes with her wild bleached blonde hair teased and frizzy.."and next time i am taking it out of your credit card, this aint no damn trailer park!" she yelled and then her eyes lit up as she saw natalie.."Natty!' she said with a wide smile as she came over in a hurry and before Natalie could say anything she was suffocating her with a huge hug.."Oh Natty ive missed you, how are you, how have you been, your brother said that party went good, i wanted to come but i cant leave the motel unattended" she said quickly as she pulled back.."I swear some of the people in this town just dont have any morals" she shook her head as she looked Natalie over.."You look tired and your makeup is a mess" she shook her head as natalie stood there uncomfortably..It seemed to dawn on Roxy as she stood there.."Baby are you ok?" her eyes got widder and for some reason hearing Roxy ask that very question made the tears start to flow again and before Natalie knew it she was now hugging her mother as she cried.."Oh baby dont cry, everything is gonna be ok Roxy is gonna make sure of that" she said as she hugged Natalie..

John stood awkwardly in her livingroom as Rex came back down from the hallway.."she aint here, that could be good considering" he began as John ran a hand through his hair..

"shit" he said under his breath..

"you look like you could use a drink" Rex said as he walked past John and headed into the kitchen as John stood there..

"where could she have gone" John asked as rex could be heard rummaging through the fridge..

"depends on what you did this time" rex said as he walked out of the kitchen with two beers in his hand, he handed one to John who gratefully took a sip..

"Honestly you dont want to know" John said as he walked over to the couch and flopped on it..

"You know she gets pissed at me alot, im sure she will get over it" Rex began as John shook his head..

"Yeah well i dont think so this time" John said as he gulped his beer..

Roxy had moved them over to a nearby couch in the lobby as she went to grab some tissues for Natalie.."why dont you start at the beginning" she said as she came over to Natalie..

"do you have any alcohol" Natalie finally said as she wiped her eyes.."I really need a drink"

"then your in luck, wait here" Roxy said as she scrambled off and Natalie tried to compose herself, seriously this had to be the low of the low, she was back in her home town and with her mother none the less, what next, like really what was next..

John and Rex sat and drank in silence as they waited for natalie to show up.."so do you want to talk about it" Rex finally said as John just looked at him and sipped his beer.."you know i uh, do know a thing or two about my sis" Rex continued as John drank his beer.."she's not as complicated as you think"

"I really dont want to talk about it Rex, i just need to talk to her" John began..

"she's got alot of pride, some people would say too much but then again" Rex began as John looked at him and shook his head.."Im just saying that sometimes you have a strange way of expressing yourself" he continued as John rolled his eyes..

"Your really not gonna stop are you" he sighed as he continued to drink his beer..

"Listen i dont know what you did this time but im assuming it is something that came off as insensitive and callous" Rex said as he finished off his beer and then stood.."I mean i get it though, your like a cagillionaire and thats like totally cool, i mean i dont have a problem with it, but girls man...or atleast my sister well.." he said as John sighed again.."another one?" Rex pointed to Johns almost finished beer..

"are you gonna stop talking?" John said sarcastically..

"Your a funny guy" Rex grinned and then walked in the kitchen to get another beer for them and John quickly downed his, he couldnt believe that he was listening to advice from her brother, of all people, her brother.

Natalie sipped on the vodka her mother had handed her in a plastic up, it burned all the way down as she sat there.."So you want to tell your mama what has you so upset" Roxy asked as natalie stared into the cup in her hand..

"do you ever wonder why things happen in life" natalie said as she stared at her drink..

"all the time baby, i mean just the other day when i was waiting in line at the supermarket and the woman in front of me had her bank card declined, i felt horrible" she began..

"im not really talking about that kind of situation" natalie began.

"well it was a horrible one, i remember being like her not too long ago and when your in line with a bunch of people behind you and then wam, something like that happens you have to wonder why" she continued..

Natalie sighed, apparently Roxy wasnt getting it, not that she expected her too.."Im talking more like wondering why you do the things you do, like if i would of just gone to college, would i of been some where else in my life"

"are you thinking about going to college natty cause i hear AC has a good campus" Roxy said with a smile..

"Im not thinking about that, its just" she sighed again.."I think maybe its time i change careers" she finally blurted out as Roxy looked at her a bit confused..

"why the hell would you want to do that, you have a great job and if i havent said it in awhile i will say it again, im very proud of you natty" she smiled..

"Mom im a glorified babysitter for a grown ass man who doesnt know his ass from his elbow most days" natalie said with frustration as she stood now..

"dont you think your being a bit hard on yourself, i mean John may be a gazillionaire but still, what would he do without you" she said as she stood now too..

"Oh im sure he would be just fine" Natalie said bitterly..

"Baby are you fighting with him again" Roxy said as natalie finished off her drink..

"I dont even know if i am and thats the problem, i have put my life on hold" she began.."and im just tired of it, i mean really where am i gonna be in ten years from now" she huffed as she walked across the lobby, she knew where she would be in ten years from now, she would be cleaning up his messes and watch him continue on with his life being the arrogant son of a bitch that he was..There had been a time when she had hoped that maybe something would of happened for them but that had long since been gone, John didnt give a damn about no one but himself and she knew deep down that the longer she stayed around him the more he would bring her down and she couldnt afford for that to happen, she wouldnt let it happen.

"baby i think you should just talk to him" roxy began..

"yeah you know what, i think your right" natalie said as she looked at her mother.."thanks Roxy" she said as her mother smiled a little.."I know what i have to do"

John ran a hand through his hair as Rex continued on and on, he was half tempted to just leave, i mean apparently she wasnt coming back anytime soon and if he had to listen to Rex anymore he may just jump out the window..

"there was a book i read awhile back, men are from mars and women are from...from.." Rex continued to ramble..

"venus rex" John huffed.."Listen i gotta go" he quickly downed his beer as he stood up now..

"But i didnt even get to the good part" rex said as he followed john to the door.."according to that book" he began as John went to open the door but the door opened first as he stood there and natalie stood on the other side, looking at him and at Rex..it only took Rex a second to see the look on her face.."wow will you look at the time" Rex glanced at his arm that didnt even have a watch on it.."i would love to stay and chat some more but i have some pressing matters to attend to" he said quickly as he scurried out of there before either of them could say a thing..

Natalie was quite surprised to see John there, and by the look on his face he seemed a bit surprised to see her as well.."rex um, let me in" he began to say quietly..

"no its fine" Natalie said with coldness seeping through her tone.."I actually wanted to talk to you" she walked past him now and headed into the kitchen as he stood there a bit nervously..

"Listen natalie, about earlier" he began as she rummaged in the fridge..

"John you dont need to explain" she said as she grabbed a beer and took a hearty sip from it as she walked back out of the kitchen..

"I really think i do, i said somethings" he began..

Natalie took a deep breath as she stood there, she knew it was something she had to do.."Im putting in my resignation" she said quickly as he blinked in shock..

"your what?" he said in complete shock..

"i need to focus on other things in my life, i will help to find you a suitable replacement" she said coldly as she walked past him..

"You cant just quit" he said still in shock, he was expecting her to be mad but not this, not quitting, he didnt even know how to fathom this..

"Listen i have given this alot of thought and i think that the best thing would be" she began as she kept her back turned from him, this was definitely becoming harder then she had originally thought it would be.

"natalie you cant do this, you just cant" he said as he walked up to her but she moved forward some, she could feel his close proximity..

"well you really dont have much of a say in this ok,... if you want to get technical the contract said" she began..

John shook his head.."fuck the contract" She turned and faced him now, a look of shock on her face.."You didnt stay because of the contract and you cant leave because of it either"

"and you cant force me to stay" she shook her head as she backed up more..

"Im sorry ok, im really really sorry, i was an asshole, i am an asshole, i get that" he began..She honestly didnt know what to say as she looked at him.."Listen ok, you know i have issues expressing myself and when i saw the paper" he began..

"when you saw the paper you assumed the worst and you know it doesnt even matter now, honestly" she said with a shake of her head..

"like hell it doesnt matter, you cant just up and quit" he said seriously..

"do you really think i will want to build my future on being your babysitter, i have a life!" she snapped at him..

"are you just doing this cause you want to spend time with him" he said in shock..

"Your unbelivable you know that right" she huffed as she went to walk past him but he reached out and grabbed her arm and she stopped..

"see i did it again, im an asshole ok" he said as she refused to look at him..

"I could come up with a bunch of other words for you as well" she said bitterly..

"Please just dont do this, just think about what your doing" he said quietly as he let go of her arm..

"I shouldnt feel bad about wanting to make something of myself, what is so hard for you to understand" she said with a huff as she walked back in the kitchen..She downed her beer quick as she stood by the fridge and he walked into the room..

"I'll double your pay" he said quickly, desperately almost..

Natalie gawked at him in shock.."you cant buy me John, god why do you act like this" she said in anger.."Just...just...go, ok" she finally said with an exasperated sigh..

"but...but...were suppose to be friends" he said quietly..

"yeah well i hate to break it to you but you dont have the slightest clue on how to do that" she tossed her beer in the trash as she turned from him..

"Im trying here ok, your just...freaking me out..i cant...i cant lose you Natalie" he finally said low as she closed her eyes and shook her head..

"You never even had me to start with" she finally said after a long pause as she turned and looked at him, the expression on his face was unreadable but it looked like a mix between hurt and confusion, all she knew is that she couldnt take one more second with this, she needed to get away from him.."You can show yourself out" she said as she walked out of the kitchen and he stood there for another moment, unsure of what the hell to say..

Natalie got to the edge of the livingroom when he came up to her again.."You are my only friend" he said low.."the only one i can trust"

"yeah well if your worried im gonna go run to the media and tell them all of your deep dark secrets then your wrong" she said with a shake of her head..

"damn it Natalie i dont give a shit about that" he finally snapped as she spun and looked at him.."I dont care if you ran to the media and told them i was the biggest psycho out there but if you leave, if you walk away" he began as his vocie trailed..

"then what? You dont need me John, you have plenty of people who you can trust, im sorry but i just cant, my sanity depends on it" she said quietly.."so please, just go, just" her emotions began to run high as she stood there..

He stared at her for a moment as if he was trying to look into her soul and then he turned from her and began to head to the door, the crushing feeling in her chest was almost unbearable as she stood there on the verge of crying yet again, she had finally done it, she had pushed him away.."i...i um" he said as he got to the door..."nevermind" he finished and then he was gone as she stood there, honestly she felt even worse then she had before but deep down she knew this had to happen, it did but she wasnt expecting to feel like such crap about it..

John got to his car and dialed his phone almost frantically, this was beyond his fixing but he knew someone who could make this all better, the man who always had, he listened as it went to voicemail.."Doc listen, we need to talk, i really fucked things up" he began.."where are you, arent you suppose to be on call 24/7, im having a huge personal issue here" he huffed.."call me back" he hung up as he rested his head on his steering wheel and then he was quickly taking off..

John drove through town as he waited for a phone call back but none came, he was beyond frustrated and annoyed as he replayed her words in his head, she couldnt quit, she just couldnt..

Something or better yet someone caught his eye as he skidded to a stop nearly causing a pile up as he pull off to the side of the busy main street and then he was practically charging at the man in question, Dr. Crosby..

"Oh so thats just great your out and about while my life is falling apart, why didnt you answer the phone" John barked at him as Crosby looked at him in shock..

"John what the hell are you doing here" the man said to him in shock..

"well you would know if you answered your phone" John snapped..

"you need to calm down John" Crosby began..

"calm down? Oh thats just great, dont you see im freaking out right now, we have to talk doc , we have to talk now" he said frantically..

"yeah well that is gonna have to wait, im out with my family" Crosby began as John blinked at him in shock, Crosby had a family? Since when, when did that happen? His eyes darted to a tall blonde haired woman carrying a small blonde haired child in her arms, she was looking wearily at Crosby and then at John..

"You...you have a family?" John said with a shake of his head..

"yes and right now im out with them" Crosby began..

"I didnt know you had a family" John said again, he had known Crosby for almost ten years, how could he not of known the man had a family..

Crosby looked at the woman and then nodded at her that it was ok to get into the car and she did just that even though her movements said otherwise, he looked back at John.."you need to just go home John, go home and relax, have you been taking your medication" he asked..

"My medication, this isnt about medication" John continued.."is that your wife, your kid?"

Crosby sighed and ran a hand through his hair.."Yes John and right now they are waiting for me, your gonna have to wait til tomorrow"

"Tomorrow? I cant wait until then, she'll be gone then" John said with a shake of his head..

"she who?" crosby asked..

"Natalie, doc i really fucked things up, i just, i cant even think straight right now, i cant wait til morning, i just" John said with a sigh as he ran a hand through his hair..

Crosby looked back at his car and then at John.."wait here" he said with a bit of annoyance as he walked over to the car and talked to the woman inside and then a few seconds later he was walking back over.."meet me at the office" he said with a sigh.."but were making this quick"

"ok, yeah sure" John began as Crosby turned and walked to the car. John watched as he got into the car, the woman looked shook up and it didnt finally register until they pulled away, she was afraid of him, he had scared this poor woman and that child, he sighed as he ran a hand through his hair again, the sound of cars beeping at him as he stood in the road snapped him from his thoughts and then he was quickly leaving, Crosby could fix this, he just knew he could.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Natalie made her way from the shower with a robe on as she sat on her bed, today had been nothing that she had expected, it seemed to of gone from bad to worse and now she was just stuck here, alone on her bed with nothing to comfort her besides her own horrible thoughts.

She wondered if tomorrow when she awoke if things would be different, maybe all of this would of been a horrible nightmare and with that thought she laid her head on her pillow and attempted to get some sleep..

Dr Crosby shook his head as he looked at John.."did you not expect her to get mad, i mean you did completely tear into her"

"what else was i suppose to do, she put herself out there to be ridiculed and not just her but me too" John paced the small office..

"so then she deserved what you gave her" Crosby said with a raised eyebrow as John stopped and looked at him..

"Im not saying that" he said low..

"then what is it that you want from me John, you were cold and heartless" crosby continued..

"i pay you the big bucks doc, you tell me, you have to fix this" John began with a shake of his head..

"I hate to say this John, but this...well this is all on you" he said seriously..

"Your the one who told me to find someone to confide in, you are just as much to blame" John said with annoyance..

"i told you to find someone to talk to, not someone to treat like a piece of crap John" Crosby huffed as John blinked at him in shock.."Listen John, ive known you for a little over ten years and maybe its time you start to take other peoples feelings into consideration, this is your bed John, you made it and now unfortunately you have to sleep in it"

"this is bullshit, your suppose to be on my side" John snapped..

"whether or not you realize it John, i am" Crosby looked at his watch..."otherwise i wouldnt be here at almost ten oclock at night when i have a family to be home with" he sighed as he ran a hand through his head and John finally looked down, feeling defeated..

"why havent you ever told me that you had a family" John finally said as he stood there..

"i keep my professional and private life seperate and to be honest you've never asked" Crosby said as he now stood too.."Go home John, get some sleep and tomorrow things will look different"

"You think im a horrible person, dont you doc" John said as he ran a hand through his hair..

"I think you have good intentions and you let your pride get in the way" he said honestly..

"Im sorry i kept you from your family" John finally said, feeling like shit now as he stood there..

"you know John, one day you will have a family too" Crosby began as John looked up now..

"maybe" John said quietly..

By the next morning Natalie tried not to think about the events from the day before but as she sipped her morning coffee and read the newspaper she was reminded about how messed up everything was cause not only was there a story about her that had details of her past life in AC but also a piece about how John apparently went and struck Pete Cortlandt, something he had obviously left out of their conversation yesterday..And to make matters worse it seemed that Pete was now pulling out of any merger with McBain enterprise, she shook her head in disgust and then tossed the paper aside..

The sound of a knock at her door made her jump as she sat there with her coffee in her hand, before she even had time to get up the knocking began again but this time more frantically and for a small moment she thought it may be him, John coming back to apologize some more but then she heard the familiar voice of Gigi on the other side...

"I know your in there Nat, i saw your car" she began as Natalie sighed and contemplated for a moment not getting the door but she knew that Gigi wouldnt leave and by the constant pounding on the door she knew it could only mean one thing..

"Your gonna wake up the neighbors" Natalie said as she opened the door and Gigi rushed in, the newspaper in her hand..

" what the hell is this" Gigi said with a shocked look on her face as Natalie sighed..

"Nice to see you too" Natalie said sarcastically as she shut the door and Gigi continued on..

"Have you seen this, i mean, O. M. G. Nat, what the hell" Gigi said as she opened the paper and Natalie shook her head..

"Listen i just got up" Natalie began as she walked back to her dining room table..

"Pete Cortlandt, that was your mysterious date" Gigi said in shock..

"well apparently it is all there in the paper so.." Natalie walked into her kitchen now and poured another cup of coffee..

"Uh yeah, not to mention it has like a complete background of you yet again, i thought they were done with all of this crap years ago" Gigi said with a shake of her head..

"do you want some coffee or better yet a valium" natalie began as Gigi came into the kitchen..

"maybe i should be asking you, i mean this is huge Nat your like on the cover of the AC times" Gigi said with shock still in her voice.."First off what the hell happened and secondly did John really break pete cortlandts nose?"

"i wouldnt know i wasnt there" natalie began..

"Ok start from the beginning" Gigi said seriously as she looked at natalie..

"I really dont want to" Natalie sighed as she sipped her coffee, right now she really just wanted to hide her head and never go out in public again..It was bad enough when she had first started working with John that she had to deal with the news about herself but this, well this was going a step too far, she literally looked like some gold digging whore..

"some of the things they said in here Nat" Gigi began as she flipped through the pages..

"lets not ok, i feel sick to my stomach as it is" Natalie said honestly as she walked past Gigi..

"does John even know this is in the paper, im sure he is gonna be pissed, he is always trying to be so private" Gigi continued.."or is that why he went all cave man style and hit Pete Cortlandt" Natalie didnt answer her as she rambled on.."Oh man he is probably gonna have to get a lawyer, hell he is gonna have to get you a lawyer"

Natalie finally couldnt take it as she stood there listening to her friend, she finally blurted out.."I quit ok"

Gigi stopped in mid sentence as Natalie turned and faced her now, she had a shocked look on her face.."I quit ok, so can we just stop talking about this" she said seriously..

"You what? Why?" Gigi said in shock..Natalie walked past her and into the kitchen as Gigi stood there.."I know i was never supportive of you working for him but i thought you liked it, is it cause he hit pete cortlandt"

"You know i really have to get ready Gi" Natalie began as she put her cup in the sink.."I have to pack up my stuff from my office"

"Your really doing this? Your quiting, like just like that" Gigi said in shock..

"You know what you were right Gi, im just a glorified baby sitter for some grown ass man" Natalie said a bit bitterly as Gigi blinked in shock..

"You know Nat i never really meant that like" she began..

"But you were right and its time i start living my own life, so its all good" Natalie said as she walked past her.."I'll give you a call tonight ok, we can catch up then" natalie said as she continued down the hall, she honestly just wanted to get today over and done with and the sooner she got to her office the better..

John sat at his desk staring at yet another newspaper, he was beyond livid as he sat there, Cortlandt would pay for this and with that he threw the paper across his office just as his intercom rang out and his secretary began to speak.."Mr McBain, Evangeline Williamson is here to see you"

He huffed as he sat there.."tell her to come back another time" he snapped and seconds later his door was opening as his secretary could be heard yelling in the background..

"I dont care what he said i am going in there" Evangeline yelled angrily as his door swung open..

"I am so sorry Mr McBain, she wouldnt stop, i tried but she wouldnt" his secretary began to apologize as he stood now..

"You want to explain to me what the hell this is all about, he is putting a lawsuit out on you" Evangeline continued as John looked at her and then at the young secretary..

"close my door" he snapped at her and she bowed her head down as she scampered out..

"You asked me to work for you and i didnt know this is what you had in mind, you broke his nose, are you crazy" Evangeline yelled as John rolled his eyes..

"Im sure he will buy a new one" he said sarcastically..

"what the hell has gotten into you, you were in the beginning stages of a huge merger" she shook her head in shock..

"Yeah well i guess i changed my mind" he said with sarcasm..

"thats just great and there wasnt a time when you thought that maybe you would run it past your lawyer, your lucky you dont get arrested" she continued angrily..

"did you just come here to point out the obvious, cause i can read" he snapped at her.

"You do understand what this does to your reputation" she said with annoyance..

"I dont give a fuck what anyone thinks, that fucking prick had it coming and trust me im not the only one who would want to hit him" he moved across the room quick and reached for a bottle by the bar.

"Oh so thats just great, you just dont care anymore, perfect, just perfect!" she snapped as he took a huge swig of alcohol..

"You dont get it... im busy" he said as he took another large sip..

"why the hell are you doing this John, is it because of her" she said with a shake of her head..

"Now would be a good time to leave before you really piss me off" he said as he turned his back to her..

"your gonna throw away your entire future, your families fortune for some trailer park girl" she said as he spun and faced her now..

"You better watch your mouth Evangeline, you dont get to talk to me or my employees like that" he said through gritted teeth..

"Im trying to save your ass" she snapped at him.

"I dont need god damn saving!" he yelled.."Now get out and leave me alone"

"you are out of control John, completely out of control" she yelled as she stood there for another moment and then he heard the door open and slam shut, he picked up the bottle and continued to drink..

Natalie made her way somewhat unnoticed into the large building and she headed right to her office, she wanted to make this quick and easy, she would just grab the few pictures she had there and leave but she couldnt help but think of what that first day was like there, in that big office, the one that was meant for her, she laughed as she stood there looking in the room, honestly how did she think this would end up, it was always going to end up this way, she wasnt fooling anyone but herself..

She walked over to her desk and began to pick up the pictures, she could do this, she had to do this.

"so your just gonna sneak in and take your things" she heard his voice as she stood there with her back turned.."wow" he said as she now faced him and swallowed hard..

"I just thought it would be easier this way" she said quietly..

"what about my replacement, you said you were going to get a replacement" he began as she blinked a bit in shock..

"John i only...i only said that" she began nervously..

"to shut me up" he walked across the room.."I figured that much" he walked over to her window as she stood there..

"Listen im sure you could find someone" she said quietly..

"do you remember what i told you when we first met" he began with his back to her, she didnt answer.."I said i saw something in you, and i did" he took a deep breath.."to find that again...a person...a woman like you" he turned and faced her now, emotion written all over his face.."I cant do that"

"so am i suppose to just stay here cause you cant find a suitable replacement" she began as he looked at her..

"yes... yes you should" he began to walk over to her and her chest tightened.

"I cant live like this, i did it for two years ok, for two years i ran around for you,hell i even took out your trash from your bed" she said sarcastically and he stopped walking towards her now.."Im twenty five years old and i have done nothing with my life and the longer i stay the more doomed i become" she choked out..

"You helped me out of the darkness, jesus Natalie you have seen me at my lowest" he said as he ran a hand through his hair..

"i cant help you anymore" she said as she turned and picked up the pictures from her desk..

"do you remember what i said at the night of my birthday party, i meant it natalie, you werent just an employee, you were my friend, my only true friend" he said honestly..

"You dont pay people to be your friends John, thats not how it works, im tax deductable" she laughed bitterly..

"damn it what do you want me to say" he said a bit loud as she faced him now..

"i want you to say goodbye" she sucked up the courage to say the words.."I have to go" she said as she turned from him, she was seconds from losing it..

She was almost at the door when his hand came up on her arm and before she could protest he spoke and his words shocked her and the following action blew her mind.."Like hell you are" he said as he pulled her back around and then within seconds his mouth was on hers in a passionate hot kiss that literally had her seeing stars as her knees began to buckle..

For years she had wondered what it would be like to kiss him, to feel his lips on her, to taste the sweetness of his mouth, the texture of his tongue and now it was all coming at her like a damn dream, one that she honestly didnt want to wake up from and she kissed him back, damn it she kissed him with just as much passion as he gave her..

**"Wrecking Ball"**

We clawed, we chained, our hearts in vain We jumped, never asking why We kissed, I fell under your spell A love no one could deny  
Don't you ever say I just walked away I will always want you I can't live a lie, running for my life I will always want you  
I came in like a wrecking ball I never hit so hard in love All I wanted was to break your walls All you ever did was wreck me Yeah, you, you wreck me  
I put you high up in the sky And now, you're not coming down It slowly turned, you let me burn And now, we're ashes on the ground  
Don't you ever say I just walked away I will always want you I can't live a lie, running for my life I will always want you  
I came in like a wrecking ball I never hit so hard in love All I wanted was to break your walls All you ever did was wreck me  
I came in like a wrecking ball Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung Left me crashing in a blazing fall All you ever did was wreck me Yeah, you, you wreck me  
I never meant to start a war I just wanted you to let me in And instead of using force I guess I should've let you win I never meant to start a war I just wanted you to let me in I guess I should've let you win  
Don't you ever say I just walked away I will always want you  
I came in like a wrecking ball I never hit so hard in love All I wanted was to break your walls All you ever did was wreck me  
I came in like a wrecking ball Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung Left me crashing in a blazing fall All you ever did was wreck me Yeah, you, you wreck me Yeah, you, you wreck me

The kiss didnt last very long as they both pulled back, a bit breathless and to say she was shocked speechless for a moment would of been an understatement..

"why did you do that" she finally said as her hand came up to her mouth and she touched her still swollen lips..

"I should of... i should of done that a long time ago" he said nervously as he stood there.."and to be honest i want to do that again and so do you"

"You are my...were my...boss" she said in shock as she stood there..

"oh lets not throw that word out now, i mean yeah maybe i dont know what i am doing, i never do but i do know that i cant lose you and im not saying this as your boss" he said as he stared at her..

She had to turn from him for a moment, she couldnt breath, she couldnt believe he was saying this, maybe she was dreaming after all.."just say something" he said as he began to breath heavy, he was still in shock about his own declaration..

"I need a minute" she said with a shake of her head..

"ive been an ass, i know that and i get mad and i lash out" he began..

"You called me trash" she finally blurted out in tears as she kept her back turned.."after everything i went through, my whole life" she sucked back tears..

"Im an insensitive bastard" he said honestly as he swallowed hard.."But im trying here"

"your so hot and cold, i cant even think straight" she said honestly as she walked past him.."I cant take the stress of being by you"

"im difficult i know that and to be honest you deserve so much better then me" he said as she stopped walking now and kept her back to him.."I could be better, i could, with you i could" his voice was almost pleading..

"what are you trying to say John" she said quietly and he walked up behind her..

"I guess what i am trying to say is.." his voice trailed.."God why does this have to be so hard" he finally said with an exasperated sigh..

"Just tell me what you feel right now at this very moment" she said quietly as she turned and faced him, tears in her eyes..

"I feel like i am going to lose the best person in my life, the only person that means anything to me" he said honestly and she choked back more tears as she stood there.."I cant promise that i wont piss you off or make you want to throw things at me" he began as he touched her face.."But i swear if you give me this chance, this chance to prove myself, i wont let you down" his fingers lingered on her face.."I need you, not as my employee, not as my babysitter, i need you by my side cause without you nothing makes sense"...

"You want...you want me?" she said with tears as she looked at him..

"I want you, i need you just please...please say that you wont give up on me, that you will give me a chance" he took a deep breath and closed the distance inbetween them.."natalie im... im..." she swallowed hard as she waited with baited breath.."im in love with you" he finished as his lips crashed into hers and she literally thought she might explode from the emotions running through her body, he just said he loved her, and she honestly had not seen that coming. She felt like alice tumbling down the rabbit hole and honestly she didnt know if she wanted to ever come out..


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Slowly they pulled back as natalie stared at him still in shock.."wow" was all she could say..

"wow is good, right?" he seemed unsure as he looked at her..

"yeah i mean, definitely not what i was expecting, i mean..i had hoped" she began to shake her head, she still couldnt believe he had said all of those things and to top things off they had kissed..

"I should of done that a long time ago" he smirked some and then stepped closer to her as she backed up some and he stopped..

"are you sure, i mean, its all kind of sudden dont you think" she swallowed hard..

"so now your complaining?" he raised an eyebrow at her..

"Im not, i mean" she rambled on as she began to blush..

"well i say we talk later cause right now all i want to do is" he moved closer to her, like an animal stalking its prey..As he touched her face, she relaxed into his touch..

"Your my boss" she said as he rolled his eyes..

"technically you quit, remember" he said with a sarcastic smile..

"John...I" she began to say but before she could finish his cell phone began to ring and he sighed as he shook his head..

He put the phone to his ear.."this better be good" he said as he continued to stare at natalie and then he let out a deep breath.."shit...now?" he ran a hand through his hair as she stood there.."Ok, fine.. i will be right there" he said as he hung up and stared at his phone.."I have a meeting with the board"

Natalie swallowed hard.."you know your gonna have to explain what happened, which reminds me, why the hell did you punch Pete" she said quickly..

"Oh on first name basis already, huh...maybe i should pay him a visit again today" he said seriously..

"i already told you" she began defensively and he closed in the distance to her and she stopped talking..

"I know..and i believe you but that doesnt mean i cant stand the prick, he is lucky all i did was break his nose" he said with a cocky smile.."are you upset that i hit him?" he cocked his head to the side..

"it seems a bit reckless" she said quietly and he smiled..

"this is the new improved me, i have you to thank for that and well Crosby too" he said as he brushed a piece of her hair back and she melted a little with his touch.."But" he removed his hand from her.."i have to get to this meeting, this isnt over yet though, can i trust that you will be here when i get back?"..Natalie looked at her desk and then at him.."your not gonna make me beg now are you" he smirked..

"I'll be here" she said finally with a soft smile..

"good cause we have alot more to talk about" he grinned..

"I thought you hate talking" she said nervously..

"Yeah well maybe i am in much need of a change" he leaned in and kissed her lips softly and then pulled back.."i'll be back" he finished as he backed up and then left as she stood there, she finally let out the breath she had been holding and then she began to squeal a bit as she stood there, this was really happening, like really really happening, she wanted to jump up and down!

She kept on replaying the kiss and his words, god it was so surreal, she couldnt help the cheesy smile on her face as she organized her desk, did this mean she continued to work there, were they a couple, the thought made her heart race as she sat there..

The sound of knocking on her door made her jump as she looked up and much to her surprise Rex was walking in, he stopped and looked at her cautiously.."Your not gonna throw something at me, are you?" he asked..

"No im not Rex" she rolled her eyes and laughed..

"well your in a good mood" he asked suspicously.."drinking this early?"

"Just cause im in a good mood doesnt mean i have to be drunk" she shook her head..

"yeah well after the way you looked last night" he said as he walked over to her desk.."You didnt kill him did you" he began to look around..

"seriously rex you over react" she laughed and now he looked at her with confusion..

"alright who are you and what did you do with my sister" he said as he stared at her..

"Rex im fine, actually better then fine and no i didnt do anything illegal" she rolled her eyes at him..

"Ok so if your not drunk and you havent killed John, then what exactlly has you in such a good mood" he raised an eyebrow...

"I dunno, just a good day i guess" she said quickly, she knew that right now she wasnt about to say anything to Rex, hell she could barely understand it herself but it didnt help that she had this huge suspicious smile on her face..

"okay?" rex said as he stood there.."I think i will just leave it at that"

"thats probably for the best, so whats up" she began as he continued to look at her like her head was gonna start to spin around..

"well i was coming by to make sure you were ok which apparently you are and i was gonna see if you wanted to get lunch or something" he said nervously..

"you know lunch sounds pretty damn good, my treat" she said as she spun now and he blinked at her in shock..

"Your not like having some weird breakdown where your going to start talking in the third person right" he looked at her with concern and she couldnt help but laugh and it only made him look more worried..

"Rex your a weirdo, lets go get lunch" she said as she grabbed her purse and he watched as she got to the door.."are you coming or not?"

"yeah i suppose sis" he said nervously and then they left..

Meanwhile across town Pete Cortlandt nursed his broken nose that was now completely bandaged, he would have to get plastic surgery now to fix that, he huffed as he looked at himself in the mirror, John would pay for this..The sound of a knock on his door alerted him as he quickly walked over to it..

"Its about god damn time, ive been waiting for almost an hour for my pain meds" he snapped angrily as he opened the door and then he sighed..

"well your a sight for sore eyes" Evangeline said on the other side of the door.."No pun intended" she smirked..

"Evangeline, let me guess that asshole sent you here to get me not to press charges" he said bitterly..

"You know your still the same old Pete from back in the day" she rolled her eyes as she walked into his apartment.."nice place"

"You know im not really in the mood for a blast from the past" he said sarcastically..

"Once you hear what i have to say i bet you will be glad i came by" she said as he closed the door and looked at her..

"Youve got five minutes" he huffed..

"all i need is two" she smiled as she faced him now.."I came to offer my help and by the looks of things, well you could use it"

"Help? Me?" he laughed a bit bitterly.."now i know that hell has frozen over" he said as he walked past her and into his kitchen as he grabbed a drink..

"No need to be bitter, think of it as old times" she smiled big..

"Is that suppose to make me feel better cause if i remember correctly you have been chasing after McBain since we were kids" he said sarcastically.."Hows that working out for you, by the way" he looked at her..

"probably about as good as things are working out for you, how does it feel to know you have yet again lost to the great John McBain" she teased him..

"are you trying to piss me off cause its working" he said angrily.."and trust me i never lose" he took a big sip of his drink..

"Oh i believe you have and this time its in the form of a certain redhead" she began as he looked at her now, apparently that got his attention..

"excuse me?" he snapped at her..

"well now that i got your attention maybe we should talk" she raised an eyebrow..

John, Evangeline and Pete went far back, as far as their teenage years which were spent in a boarding school in upstate New York. Surprisingly enough John and Pete use to be good friends at one time. It was a difficult time for them both, John was forced off to boarding school by his parents due to his reckless behaviour and if there was one thing they wouldnt tolerate it was having a wild out of control son who put their names in the papers more then they would of liked. Pete on the other hand was more of a latch key kid, his parents were too busy traveling the world to pay any mind to him so as soon as he was able to take care of himself he was shipped away.

Their worlds were like a prison to both of them and it brought them close. They came from what one would call 'old money', which was money that had been pasted down from many generations of their families and it was becoming harder and harder to find. Most of the kids at the school were from 'new money', it was either won due to luck of the stock market, hell even some found their fortune in the local lottery but new money and old money were definitely two different things and the standards held from each family was incredibly different.

They had spent most of their teenage years in that boarding school, sometimes they had gone home to their families during the holidays but more often then not they were forced to stay and then one day everything changed and it came in the form of a young girl by the name of Caitlin Fitzgerald, her father had made it big in the stock market and she literally went from rags to riches and to John and Pete, she was the most beautiful girl they had ever seen.

She wasnt like the other girls in the school who were obsessed with material objects and cars, no she was different, humble even. Her sweet demanor had set her apart from the other girls, well except from the one and only Evangeline Williamson, the daughter of a famous judge in AC..She had befriended Caitlin..

The four of them became good friends, all of their differences somehow brought them together but all John and pete saw was a future they desperately wanted and Caitlin was the center of that.. So the boys began competeing for her attention much to the dislike of Evangeline who had been trying to hook up with John since they were only fourteen years old, but now they were all sixteen and their hormones were racing.

After a horrible fight that left both guys beatened down by their own fists they made a pact to never let a girl get inbetween their friendship and it would seem as though they were both sticking to it but boys will be boys and soon the secrets ran rampid with them both chasing after Caitlin yet again but this time without the other knowing.

Well almost no one knew but Evangeline that was and she used this new found information for her own selfish needs, driven by jealousy and greed she pinned the guys against one another, nearly causing them to get expelled one day and in the end no one got Caitlin, and quickly there after her faher had removed her from the boarding school and she was gone, nothing left but old bitter feelings and resentment, something that this time neither boy could get over for they blamed each other for her being taken away. And from that point on they loathed each other and for many years after. If there was one thing that either of them could hold onto it was bitterness and so the long feud between the two had begun..

Rex looked at Natalie as they sat in the small deli with sandwiches in front of them.."so if you didnt kill him and your not pissed anymore then what the hell happened last night" he asked as she took a bit of her sandwich..

"it was just a misunderstanding" she said quickly as she ate and shrugged her shoulders..

"are you sure your not bipolar" Rex shook his head as he ate..

"Im a girl, what do you expect" she smirked..

"yeah apparently so" he laughed and then his eyes went to the door and his mood drastically changed.."Oh great" he huffed as natalie turned her head and saw Gigi walking in.."who invited her" he said bitterly..

Gigi looked over in their direction and she came over quickly.."you know you could pick up your phone, i was worried" she began as natalie sighed..Gigi then looked at Rex and narrowed her eyes.."still mootching off your big sister" she said bitterly..

"I see your still hooked on halloween, by the way nice costume" he said sarcastically..

"Your so infantile" she rolled her eyes..

"takes one to know one" he said sarcastically..

"Ok ok, seriously you two just give it a rest" Natalie said quickly and then she looked at Gigi.."i was gonna call you, what are you doing out here anyways"

"well i was gonna come and get lunch but oddly enough i have lost my appetite" she rolled her eyes at Rex..

"anorexia looks swell on you dear" rex laughed..Natalie shot him a look.."what?"

"can you go get our drinks rex" natalie began as he huffed.."Please" she said again..

"fine, i need to talk to the owner about allowing pets in here anyway" he said with a smirk to Gigi and then he was getting up and walking over to the counter as Gigi huffed..

"God he just never grows up" she huffed..

"You both really need to get over this vendetta against each other" Natalie began..

"Oh i am over it, way way over it" Gigi put her hands on her hips as she glared at Rex.."but enough about him" she looked back at Natalie.."how are you?"

"Fine" natalie shrugged her shoulders and stuffed her face..

"fine? You werent fine this morning" Gigi said with confusion.."did you get your stuff from the office?"

"Not exactlly" Natalie swallowed hard..

"what? I thought you said" Gigi began as she looked at natalie in shock..

"I changed my mind" Natalie shrugged her shoulders..

"Ok am i like missing something here" Gigi said with confusion..

"well you did think i was over reacting this morning" Natalie began, part of her wanted to tell Gigi the news but how does one really come out and tell that kind of news, natalie could barely absorb it herself, no she would wait, right now was definitely not the time..

"I didnt say that" Gigi said with wide eyes..

"But you were thinking it" Natalie said quickly..

"Ok maybe a little but still" Gigi began.."But your the one who said you wanted to go out into the world and find a new job"

"yeah well i did some thinking" Natalie continued..

"he's not forcing you, is he cause if he is" Gigi began defensively..

"No one is forcing anything, i just well i just thought that maybe i would give it a little more time, you know the holidays are coming soon and, and well its hard finding a job during the holidays" she lied as Gigi stared at her..

"Your worried about the holidays?" she shook her head..

Natalie shrugged her shoulders and smiled nervously, she knew that Gigi was gonna see right through her and the only way to stop that was to turn this on Gigi and so she did the first thing she could think of.."so are you seeing Michael again" she asked quickly.."you know he really is a good guy"

"maybe i am" Gigi smiled, suddenly she was no longer wondering about natalie but now she was gushing again.."god he is just so wonderful Nat and i owe it all to you"

"You really dont Gi, your an awesome girl, and it is about time that someone sees that" Natalie said with a smile..

"You really shouldnt blow up her head like that" Rex said as he came back over with two sodas in his hand..

"are you sure he wasnt dropped on his head as a child" Gigi said sarcastically with a smile..

Gigi and Rex had the sort of love hate relationship that one hears about in movies and stories. It hadnt always been that way though cause not too long ago the two had been an item, one that at the time seemed as though it would outlast them all but they were young and well Rex couldnt seem to keep his eyes in his head or his hands to himself for that matter. So a seemingly great relationship was turned to dust by a cheating heart and from that point on they resembled the hatfields and mccoys then anything else.

"alright enough is enough, i have to head back to work" Natalie said as she stood now..

"You still owe me an explanation" Gigi huffed..

"and i will call you later like i had said before" Natalie said quickly..

Natalie headed back to her office as they all went their seperate ways, Gigi and rex bickered all the way down the street and she was honestly happy to be away from the both of them, seriously they were both so immature at times. As Natalie entered her office a gasp left her mouth when she saw the bouquet of flowers on her desk, she was shocked speechless..

"so are you gonna say who the admirer is" her secretary said as Natalie jumped some and faced the blonde haired girl.."those are some flowers" she said as she walked over to the flowers and grabbed the card, natalie quickly snapped from her shocked state of mind and quickly got to her and grabbed the card..

"Im sure it was just Rex, we had been fighting" Natalie lied quickly, suddenly she didnt want anyone to know who they were from cause she was 99% sure that they were from John..

"Your brother? I hate to break it to you but your brother doesnt seem like the kind to send flowers" the girl laughed..

"Oh you dont know rex" Natalie said nervously as she shoved the envelope in her pocket..

"whats the social gathering for" John said as he came into the room and both girls jumped now as they faced him..

"natalie got some flowers from her brother" the blonde said with a roll of her eyes as natalie began to slightly panic, John had a smirk on his face..

"Your brother? I didnt know that he was so sentimental" he grinned devilishly..

"well he is, thats Rex, the sentimental one" Natalie swallowed hard..

"Well he has good taste then cause the flowers are almost as beautiful as" John began as he walked in the room and natalie quickly cut him off..

"almost as beautiful as a...a...a.. picture" she blurted out quickly as she laughed nervously and John looked at her perplexed as the blonde just shook her head..

"I think im just gonna get back to work, you should lay off the coffee Natalie" she said as she left the room and natalie began to laugh nervously..

"actually i was gonna say" John continued as Natalie looked at the door and then quickly ran to it and shut it tight..

"You didnt have to do this" she began as she stood there..

"You dont like them?" he asked as she nervously fidgeted..

"I didnt say that, its just" she began nervously..

"why did you say they were from your brother, you knew they were from me" he cocked his head to the side..Natalie tried to find the words.."are you trying to hide the fact that i got those for you?" he asked a bit in shock..

"Im not like hiding anything" she began as her face turned red..

"oh i think your hiding, what are you embarassed of me?" he began to walk closer to her..

"embarassed? Please like all of the women here would love to be with you" she said with a nervous laugh..

"but i dont care what they think, i care what you think" he said seriously..

"Yeah but its not like we need to go all public and what not, i mean we dont even really know what this is" she said as she continued to back up more..

"I thought this was exactlly what i said it was" he shook his head with confusion.."Natalie if you havent noticed i dont go around throwing the L word out there to just anyone, actually i cant even remember the last time i said it"

"I know but it was in the heat of the moment, you thought i was leaving, emotions were high" she began to ramble..

"You think im going to regret what i said to you?" he looked at her with wide eyes and she swallowed hard..

"i didnt say that, i mean..you know what we dont even need to have this conversation" she said quickly, this was way harder then she imagined..

"Natalie" he moved closer to her.."I said i love you cause i do, atleast i mean it feels like i do, i wanted to say it and if you want me to say it again to prove it" he continued..

"You dont have to do that" she said way too quick and he stopped walking towards her now..

"what has gotten into you, this has been a long time coming and now your acting like you cant wait to get away from me" he just didnt know how to take this.."Maybe your the one with the regrets, is that it?" Natalie couldnt answer him as she stood there.."wow now im confused" he said as he ran a nervous hand through his hair..

"Its just complicated, i mean we went from you being my boss to...um...this and i just dont want it to get weird and i mean going out and making a statement about it just seems a bit,...reckless" she said as she stared at her hands..

"You think im going to screw you over?" he asked seriously.."No, go ahead and say it if that is what you feel"

"I didnt say i feel that way, its just...come on John, look at us, i mean people are already saying crap about me, i read the paper and now this just makes me seem like" her voice trailed as she spoke..

"do you really give a shit what people say natalie, i mean hell the papers are always making things up about me, all the time, i mean just the other day" he began..

She cut him off.."Your a player John, ok...i said it...and its not a secret, i mean hell you have slept with half of the women in AC, i know, i walked them to the door" she shook her head and shivered at the thought, seriously how could she ever be with him knowing everything thing he had done and the way he had treated women over the years..

"i cant change my past" he shook his head..

"Your past is like from a week ago" she said a bit sarcastically..

He seemed to stop and think about what she said as he stood there quietly.."Im not perfect, ive never claimed to be" he said honestly.."Ive never done this before"

"and yet you want to do this with me" she said with confusion..

"You act shocked, natalie i have confided in you for two years now, i mean hell the first time i saw you in my office i couldnt believe how beautiful you were and then i got to talk to you and i realized you were just as beautiful on the inside, your like my best friend" he stared at her..

"and if we do this it could ruin everything" she said low..

"thats only if i fuck it up which apparently you already have your mind set on that" he said sarcastically now.."You must really think im just some womanizing piece of shit and you know what maybe i was, maybe i still am but for you i am willing to try"

"John i just dont know what to say" she said honestly..

"say that you will give this a chance, give me a chance, i mean hell dont we atleast owe each other that much" he said as he began to move closer to her.."Do you hate me?"

"No of course not" she said quickly..

"do you find me attractive?" he raised an eyebrow at her..

She blushed now as she stood there, this was so weird having this conversation with him.."Yes" she said quietly..

"do you remember that day of my party, when you helped me to get my tie on, you looked at me in such a way, i didnt know what to think, frankly it scared the shit out of me cause i was looking at you like that too"

"i never saw you look at me like that, well maybe once at the party"

"when we almost kissed but my drunk ass brother showed up?" he said and she blushed more..

"something like that" she said nervously.."But we were drunk"

"Im not drunk now" he said quickly.."and neither are you" he closed in the distance with her and she sucked in a deep breath, man he was so gorgeous.."so tell me to back off and i promise i will do my best to do just that, i just want you to tell me what you want natalie, tell me and i will do that"

She stood there contemplating what to say and before she knew it her mouth was moving before her brain registered what she was saying.."kiss me again"

He blinked in shock as he stood there and then he smiled sweetly.."Oh now that i can do" he finished as his lips touched hers and she sinked blissfully into his arms, she really was alice tumbling down that hole and what a hell of a ride it was going to be..


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

The rest of her day went fairly uneventful except for the fact that she couldnt believe that her and John had kissed and he had basically declared his love to her, it was unbelievable to say the least. She had agreed to a dinner date, again it was quite mind blowing, how had they gone from working together to this, she still didnt quite understand it and honestly she didnt really care, the fact of the matter was that this was real and as nervous as she was to see where this would go she couldnt help but be absolutely beside herself with joy at the idea.

Its not everyday that one gets a declaration from one of forbes top ten richest men in the world, the thought to her was almost laughable cause if someone would of told her two years ago that this is where she would be today, well hell, she wouldnt of believed them.. But the current drastic change in her relationship status came with not only confusion but alot of questions and doubt even though she tried not to think of it.

She had been around John long enough to know what most people didnt, the man wasnt right in his head, he was on alot of medications, he suffered extreme depression, anxiety, hell she didnt know how he had made it this far in life with all of his qualms but did that make him a bad person or just misunderstood? She believed in the later, or atleast she kept telling herself that.

She felt like her entire life had been pulled from under her and replaced with a much different outlook but fear was also there too cause she would be lying if she would say that she hadnt hoped for this, hadnt wanted this for quite sometime but now that he was literally pouring out his feelings to her, well it left her feeling if anything a bit uncertain. It was hard enough trying to date men to begin with but to date one with so many issues at hand, one of the huge ones being his public status, it made her mouth go dry as she stared at her computer blankly.

She was about to have a date with none other then John Mcbain himself, it was definitely not something she had expected. She glanced at the large bouquet of flowers and she couldnt help but smile, he had done that for her, not for anyone else but for her..

The sound of her desk phone ringing made her jump as her nerves got the best of her.."Your not planning on bailing on me at the last second, are you" his voice came over her intercom and she nervously looked at her office door, making sure it was still closed and away from prying ears..

"You know i dont think my boss would appreciate you constantly hounding me while i am trying to work" she said with a smirk as she nervously fidgeted..

"Your boss, huh...i think i forgot to mention that me and him are quite close" he grinned.

Something had changed in him, maybe it was the idea of losing her forever, maybe it was Crosby's conversation with him, but he felt lighter, much more so then he had ever felt, as if a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. He wanted her and he didnt care who knew, actually he would prefer that everyone did know cause it would definitely calm his insecurities..

"well then you would know that he doesnt like to mix business with pleasure" she smiled some as she blushed, she couldnt believe that she was now just openly flirting with him, what a difference a few hours made..

"I definitely know a thing or two about pleasure" his voice nearly purred over her intercom and she swallowed hard as her heart began to race.."Nothing to say huh?" he laughed playfully, like a genuine laugh..

"were still on for tonight" she said nervously, the knot in her stomach getting bigger..

"good cause i dont take rejection lightly, i will have Charles come pick you up at 7 then?"

"Charles huh?" she said quietly, the idea quickly becoming a reality, she really was doing this..

"You did agree to come there, didnt you, i have to say i havent been able to stop thinking about it" he said honestly..

"me either" she said truthfully..

"good then its settled, he will get you at 7" he continued.."do you want me to have him take you home in a little bit, its nearly five?"

"Im sure i can manage on my own John, i do drive you know" she said with a sarcastic laugh..

"Is that sarcasm i hear?" he laughed a little too..

"You know i really do have to get back to work"

"alright, well let me know what you think of the new ad, my next meeting is in a few minutes"

"will do, see you later John"

"Im looking forward to it, bye Natalie"

She sighed as she sat back in her chair, that smile was back on her face again, atleast for now everything seemed perfect but she wondered how long that would last..Apparently it wouldnt be too long cause as she finally got out to the parking garage and made her way to her car she saw a surprising person walking over to her, none other then Pete Cortlandt..His eyes were blackened and his nose definitely had seen better days, she gasped as she caught sight of him, she hadnt expected him to look that bad..

"I wish i could say that you should see the other guy" he said sarcastically as he came up to her..

"Geez Pete im so sorry" she said apologetically..

"You dont need to apologize for his actions" he said bitterly as he shook his head..

"is it...is it broken" she asked as she stared at his bruised face some more..

"It was, great guy to sucker punch me out of the blue and here i was trying to make amends" he began and she felt guilt creep up on her, this was really all her fault..

"I dont know what to say Pete" she said honestly..

"you dont need to say anything, i didnt come here so you would feel sorry for me, i actually came cause i was worried" he began as he looked at her...

"worried?" she began..

"yes, worried about you, your boss has a horrible temper" he continued..

"he just lashes out when he is upset" she began to make excuses for him even though she knew she shouldnt..

"Upset? You really dont know him at all do you" he began as she swallowed hard..

"Im sorry that you two got into it, i feel responsible" she began with a shake of her head..

"is that what he told you, that you were responsible for this" he said bitterly again..

"No, its just" she stopped in mid sentence..

"he never changes you know, ever since we were kids" his words surprised her, John knew Pete as a child?.."You seem surprised, you didnt know that we were friends once upon a time" he cocked his head to the side..

"he never mentioned it" she said quietly, its not like she knew everything about John, i mean hell she barely knew anything about him to be honest..

"it figures he wouldnt mention it" he said nonchalantly as he stood there..

"Listen im sorry that you and John dont seem to get along but i really dont want to get in the middle of it" she began as she backed up to her car..

"why cause he is your boss or is it something more" he said and she blinked a bit in shock, was she being that obvious..

"I didnt say" she began nervously..

"You didnt have to, its written all over your face natalie" he sighed.."but a word of advice the guy is unstable and he will use you until he gets his fill and then, well then he'll just toss you aside like the others" he ran a hand through his hair and his statement began to make her mad, maybe because she knew now that he was being bitter but also because she had that very same fear in her head even though she didnt want to admit it..

"I really have to go" she turned from him..

"he's done it before Natalie" he continued as she opened her car door, she was done with this conversation.."dont you find it odd that he all of a sudden wants you now that im in the picture, why do you think that is"

She quickly turned and faced him now.."listen i dont know what kind of pissing match you both are having but im not in the middle of this, your wrong"

"thats what cait thought too" he shook his head..

"Cait, whose that?" she said in shock..

"oh no one and like you said your not in the middle, right" he turned from her.."look out for yourself Natalie cause if you dont he sure as hell wont" he said as she stood there..

She was half tempted to call out to him, to demand who this Cait person was and what the heck she meant to John, or to Pete for that matter but instead she got into her car and drove off...

John sat back at his desk trying to concentrate on the work at hand but his mind couldnt stop going back to natalie, he just knew that Crosby would be shocked to hear of this new development and hell he couldnt stop thinking about the possibility. The sound of a knock on his door stirred him from his thoughts and he smiled as he got up..

"Missed me already, i knew you would come up here before you left" he said as he opened the door but his smile quickly faded as he saw Evangeline standing there..

"well nice to see you too, dont look so thrilled" she said sarcastically as she walked in and he sighed..

"You know what i actually have to go" he began..

"You seemed thrilled a minute ago, expecting someone else?" she ignored him as she walked more into his office..

"actually yes" he said as she turned and faced him, she tried to hide the shock on her face.."what do you want Evangeline cause if your coming back to start more shit" he said with annoyance..

"actually if you would let me talk" she huffed and he now rolled his eyes.."I came back to apologize for my words earlier, i may of come off wrong"

"You think? You know i dont like being told what to do" he said honestly..

"I know, trust me i havent forgotten" she forced a smile.."and i wanted to put out an olive brach so to speak"

"an olive branch? Your shitting me, right?" he laughed a bit now..

"Ok ok so i know it sounds a bit odd coming from me" she smiled sweetly.."but i um, what can i say i cant stop thinking about the other night"

John walked over to his desk now, he knew he shouldnt of slept with her, hell he was reluctant to do so but his head was in a fucked up place and well he was drunk, really drunk, he hadnt even had the nerve to call natalie to get rid of her..."Yeah about that" he began as he rummaged through papers on his desk..

"Oh come on dont tell me that you havent thought about it too" she walked over to his desk.."it was a hell of a wild night" she moved across from him but he kept looking down..

"From what i remember" he said vaguely as she shook her head..

"Oh dont give me that John" she reached down and touched his hand and he quickly yanked it back.."what?" she said in shock..

"Listen Evangeline what happened, well...it wont ever happen again" he began as she backed up some..

"god you act like i am trying to ask for your hand in marriage John, we had a good time, thats all" she said quickly as she laughed..

"and thats all it was" he said quickly as she forced a smile..

"Im not looking for anything John, i mean hell my career keeps me busy enough" she began to say quickly.."but that doesnt mean we cant enjoy each others company again" she smiled some..

"Im with someone ok" he said quickly as she swallowed hard..

"Your with someone?" she tried to force a smile.."what like over night?" she laughed a bit sarcastically..

"actually yes and if you dont mind i have a few things i need to wrap up here" he looked back at his desk..

"wow" she said as she turned from him and he couldnt help it, he felt bad, he had used her and now he was paying for it..

"evangeline listen" he began as she got to the door..

"you dont need to explain yourself john, i get it" she said quickly..

"i dont think you really do, i needed you the other night and i am grateful that you were there" he began..

"but your with someone now" she finished for him..

"Your a great friend Evangeline, and i mean that" he said quickly as she forced another smile..

"im always here for you, i always have been and i always will be" she said softly..

"i appreciate that, and i appreciate you being understanding about this" he said quickly..

"why wouldnt i be, thats what friends are for" she said quickly..

"Im glad you feel that way" he said honestly.."Listen um, maybe we can go over some things tomorrow, right now i gotta run" he said as he walked over to her..

"sure, tomorrow" she swallowed hard..

"were cool, right?" he asked..

"Of course" she faked a smile..

"Ill call you then" he said as he closed his office door.."You coming?" he asked as he began to get over to the elevator..

"Yeah um i just have to make a call, you know me, always working" she said as she waved her phone at him..

"Have a good night Evangeline, and dont work so hard" he said as he stepped into the elevator and she quickly began dialing her phone with anger, Pete answered on the second ring..

"where are you , we need to talk" Evangeline barked into the phone..

"i was thinking the same thing" pete said quickly..

Natalie paced her apartment as she stared at the clothes strewn all about, she knew she should be excited right about now but she couldnt stop thinking about what Pete said, she couldnt stop wondering who that chick was he brought up. Its not like John talked freely about his youth, hell all that she knew was what she had read in the papers and it was basically your run of the mill story, a young reckless and out of control John gets sent to boarding school in upstate new york. Is that where he had met Pete? She hated that she couldnt stop thinking about this. How close were John and pete?

The sound of her phone ringing snapped her from her thoughts as she walked over to it and saw it was John calling, she swallowed hard before she answered..."you know its nearly 7" he said as she couldnt help but smile..

"actually it is nearly 6" she laughed some..

"details, details" he laughed now.."so are you almost ready"

"I thought i had till 7" she began..

"Im impatient" he grinned.."and actually i called to make sure your not allergic to anything" he began..

"allergic? Why would you be worried if i am allergic?" she said quickly..

"well that is a surprise" he smirked.."so?"

"No allergies that i know of, what exactlly are you planning" she began nervously..

"so many questions" he laughed.."Just hurry up, i havent been this excited in forever" he said honestly..

"Ok ok" she couldnt help but laugh, she liked this playful side of him..

"remember 7 pm and not a second later" he began..

"yes sir" she laughed.."now will you let me get ready"

"alright but dont take too long, i want to finish where we left off in your office" he grinned and then hung up as she stood there, her heart racing away, finish where they left off, she couldnt believe this was happening and then reality began to hit her as she stood there and she gasped..My god were they going to have sex tonight, could she even fathom that? The sound of Pete's voice filled her head and she quickly tried to shake it off but even as much as she tried she couldnt help but wonder, would she end up like the others?

An hour had come and gone way too fast and after trying on a million outfits she finally ended up with a soft pale blue sun dress and heels, she was nervous as shit as she waited for the call from Charles. She couldnt help but wonder if this was going to be just the way she had imagined cause as a little girl she thought of meeting her price charming but she never imagined he would turn out like this and now all of her dreams were about to become a reality..But there was one big problem here, a problem even she didnt want to be reminded of, she stared at herself in the mirror, tonight may be the night that she loses her virginity.

Charles was right on time, she wondered how he was always able to do that, always so prompt. She sat nervously in the large car as he drove, she couldnt help but wonder if everything from this moment on would be different, would she feel different? Her nerves began to get the best of her as she sat there nervously fidgeting with her hands..As they pulled up to the building she felt the knot in her stomach grow, getting out of the car she stared up at the highrise building, she had been to this place so many times and yet this time was so different, even the dreaded elevator to his penthouse apartment seemed to take longer as she stood there wondering what tonight would bring.

As the elevator doors opened she could hear the faint sound of music and the slightest hint of food, what was he up to? Soon she would find out cause the door was opening before knocked and he stood there in a white button down shirt with jeans, looking as delicious as ever as she swallowed hard..

"wow, now thats some dress" he said appreciatively as she gulped some..

"You dont look so bad yourself" she said honestly as he stepped aside more and let her in and she walked into his apartment, immediately she was hit by the smell of food.."are you cooking?" she asked in shock, she definitely wasnt expecting this..

"i do know a thing or two about food surprisingly enough" he grinned proudly.."drink?" he said with a smile as he walked towards the kitchen and she noticed he was barefoot, god there was something incredibly sexy about seeing him wearing a pair of jeans and being barefoot, she had to shake her head quick, she was literally about to hyperventilate.."I hope you brought your appetite" he said as he began to pour her some wine..

"I have to say im a bit shocked that you know how to cook, i dont think i have ever seen food made in this kitchen" she said honestly as he walked over to her and handed her the glass..

"well there is a first time for everything" he began as he sipped his own glass and she too sipped hers.."you really do look amazing" he said again and she blushed now..

"so what are you cooking" she quickly went to walk past him, she was so nervous she couldnt help but fidget, it was an odd feeling being in his place right now and knowing he had gone through all of this trouble for her..

"Your basic italian meal" he grinned.."lasgna"

"it smells wonderful" she said as she began to walk into the kitchen but he reached out and lightly grabbed her arm, stopping her..

"You smell wonderful" he said as he slowly walked over to her and removed the glass from her hand as he brushed a piece of her hair back.."no interuptions now" he grinned a bit devilishly and she sucked in a deep breath, suddenly the idea of being alone with him, of not having someone or something come and interupt them was absolutely frightening.."You have no idea how beautiful you are" he said as his hand lingered on her face.."I want to devour you" his words made her something do sumersaults as his mouth closed in on hers in a searing hot passionate kiss that she felt all the way down to her toes, she could barely think as his tongue took charge of her mouth, everything about her day went out the window, the only thing that mattered right now was them, nothing more and nothing less..


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Kissing John McBain was like nothing she had ever experienced, not that she had much experience in the department anyways. I mean she had kissed a few men over the last 24 years of her life but none of them kissed with the expertise and power that this man did. It did all sorts of things to her body, things she had never experienced, things she had only dreamed of.

The anxiety of what this was building to not only had her excited but scared to death as well. She had never made love to a man and John certainly didnt seem like a love maker, they would surely fuck and her stomach twisted with the possiblity. Would she even be able to stand up to all of the women he had been with, would she just be one huge let down? The feelings hung over her hard as they moved around the large living space, her head filled with the do's and donts, she wished that she would of atleast had something to compare this to.

The closest she ever got to sex was with her high school boyfriend and even that wasnt remotely anything like this. If anything it was just alot of making out and touching but she had stopped before anything else had happened. It just hadnt seemed right and the closed quaters of his car surely wasnt going to be the way she lost her virginity and so she put a stop on it and then well that was pretty much it. After that she had kept her self so closed up that it would of taken an army to get her to put out to anyone. It almost seemed like the longer she waited the more anxiety that came with it but now, well now it was becoming a reality and she felt that all too familiar stress creep up. Would it hurt, would it feel good? Would he be disgusted with her?

He must of noticed a change in her as he moved them onto the couch and he pulled his head up as they both panted.."you ok?" he asked as she stared at him red faced and out of breath as she nodded her head..He licked his lips and grinned.."You are so damn beautiful" he said as he touched her face and then his lips met hers again.

She felt his hands moving down her body, latching onto the bottom of her dress as he began to move up her now shaking thighs that were spread apart to accomidate his large frame. He definitely was roaring to go, she could feel him hard and against her hip as he groaned into her mouth as his hands reached her hips and he gently tugged on her panties.

She had wanted this so bad, at the moment her body felt like it was on fire and she moved her hands all over him, tugging at his shirt and letting the moment take her away. He helped by sitting up quickly and pulling his shirt over his head. She yet again marvled at the beauty of his body, the toned muscles, the dark outlined tattoos that covered his bronzed skin. Even the light dusting of hair on his chest that she reached out and touched..

"Your turn" he grinned as he grabbed her dress again and began to pull it upwards, it had made it just past her stomach when she froze, she felt sick, anxiety ridden as she fidgeted nervously, how could she ever compare to any of those women, she was not even remotely experienced in this department and she didnt even know how to fake it.

"wait" she finally called out in a soft weak voice just above a whisper and he did just that as he looked at her..

"whats wrong?" he said with a bit of confusion in his eyes..

"its just, i um" she felt her throat get incredibly dry as she laid there looking up at him.

"its just you and me Natalie, nothing else matters, no one else" he said as though he could sense her reluctantcy...She just nodded her head as she laid there.."You have no idea how bad i have wanted you, to touch you, to taste you" he said as he inched her dress up some more.."If you want me to stop?" he began as she shook her head no, she couldnt find the words.."good answer" he smirked and then he was literally pulling her dress over her head as he gazed down at her body.."god, you are so beautiful" he said as he looked at her bra and panty clad body and then his mouth moved to her collarbone as he brought his mouth to her skin and it felt like liquid fire. Each flick of his tongue sent a different sensation through her body..

His hands cupped her breasts roughly through her lace bra and she let out a moan that she didnt even know she was keeping inside and then before she could think he was pulling the material down and exposing her breasts to his mouth in which he greedily took by force..

"Ah" she cried out as she laid there, her brain swarming now as he licked and sucked against her sensitive nipples and he didnt let up, he kept pushing her body and pushing her some more until she felt like she would explode, a feeling that came on by surprise and was welcoming yet frightening at the same time.."stop...stop" she choked out as her body shook and he quickly pulled his head up from her..

"what is it" he asked again, concern on his face now as he looked at her..

She began to wiggle beneath him, shaking her head as she felt the first onset of tears flooding her eyes.."I...I...I cant" she said as he pushed himself up now, he looked scared as he looked down at her..

"did i hurt you?" he said as she began to scramble to find her dress but it was caught on something as she pulled for it almost frantically.."Natalie whats wrong?" he asked again as he watched her on the verge of a breakdown, he didnt know what to think..

Before she could answer him and before she could have a full meltdown a loud, ear piercing buzzing filled the apartment as he spun his head around and then within seconds he was standing.."shit" he said as he took off for the kitchen where smoke was now pouring out of it.

Natalie finally got her dress somewhat back on as John cursed and yelled in the kitchen, the entire place was becoming filled with smoke and she finally inched her way to the kitchen where he stood now staring at the tray of food that was burnt to a crisp, the alarm still blaring as he waved frantically in front of the smoke detector..

"I'll open a window" she finally said as he turned and looked at her, shaking his head..

"Dinner is officially destroyed" he said as he stormed past her and opened up the balcony doors as she stood there and gulped. She waited a few minutes as he stood outside on the balcony and finally the loud buzzing came to a halt.

She honestly didnt know if she should just leave, she was beyond uncomfortable now as he stood outside but instead she headed to the door where he was standing looking over the balcony, she contemplated what to say but he spoke before she did.."Im sorry about dinner" he finally said low as he turned and faced her..

"It's ok, im sure it would of been great" she swallowed hard as she stood there..

"why did you have us stop" he continued as he looked at her.."is it because...because of my past" he said with guilt, before she could answer he spoke again.."Listen natalie i know i havent been much of a stand up guy" he began to walk over to her.."I know what this has to look like to you, i mean you have basically watched me for the past two years" he started to say and she quickly cut him off, she really didnt want to think about his past right now even though it was weighing heavy on her chest..

"You dont need to explain yourself John" she said honestly..

"But i think i do, i saw..i saw the way you looked at me" he shook his head as he stopped in front of her.."I dont want you to think" he continued to say..

"Thats not why i stopped" she finally blurted out and he blinked a bit in shock.."I mean, not entirely" she said with embarassment..

"if you dont think i am serious about this, about us" he began..

"Is there really even an us" she said as she stared down at her hands and fidgeted..

"I want there to be...do you not want that too because i thought" he seemed confused now as he looked at her..

"its just" she began nervously..

"why do we have to over think this, it feels right, doesnt it, i mean hell...i cant remember the last time anything like this felt right" he said honestly..

Now the next few words left her mouth before she even had time to fully contemplate the repercussions and honestly she wanted to take them back as soon as she said them but then again she wanted to know, she had to know.."what about with Caitlyn"

He seemed stunned as he stood there, shocked even as he looked at her, almost as if he had seen a ghost.."why would you say that, where did you hear that name"

"did she mean something to you?" even as she said the words she could tell by the look on his face that apparently it had, and even though she knew she had no right to be jealous over some girl from his childhood she couldnt help it, Pete hadnt just mentioned it for nothing, this girl had meant something to John and something had happened back then, she could just feel it..

"I dont know who told you that, but it was a long time ago" he began as a light bulb went off in his head as he looked at her.."did pete say something?" he shook his head in shock and when she didnt answer his eyes got wide.."what else did that son of a bitch tell you" he was mad now as he stood there..

"he said he was worried" she swallowed hard..

"worried about who? When the hell did he" he began as the wheels began to turn in his head.."did he come and see you today?" he said with shock on his face..

"its when i was leaving" she began as he let out a huff..

"you know what this time im really gonna fuck him up" John said as he went to walk past her..

"John dont" she called out as he stopped..

"Listen that little prick has done enough damage, he has you thinking all kinds of shit about me, he had no right, no right at all" he said angrily..

"I wasnt thinking" she began...

"dont lie now Natalie, i saw that look on your face, you looked horrified and i swear to god i will make him pay" he spun from her..

"John please, he didnt" she began to panick, this was all turning out so bad..

"No Natalie, i have put up with his shit for long enough and im not going to take it anymore, if he wants a war then he's got it" he spun from her once more..

"Im a virgin ok" she called out with a shaky voice as he got across the room and then immediately stopped.."I...I didnt know how to tell you" she said with a cracked voice as he slowly turned and faced her..

"Your...your a what" he thought he had heard her wrong but the look on her face told him different, she honestly didnt know what to say now.."Your a virgin?"

"surprise" she said with a nervous laugh as he began to walk back over to her..

"How is that even possible" he said in shock.."You cant be" he said as though he was tryng to convince himself..

"It just never kind of happened for me" she said with embarassment as she shook her head..

"Your not joking, are you?" he said in shock as she shook her head quickly..

"Oh this is just perfect" he said a bit angrily as he ran a hand through his hair..

"Your mad" she swallowed hard, she was hoping this wasnt going to happen but it was he was mad..

"why the hell didnt you say anything" he said in shock..

"I...I.." she fumbled with her words..

"Jesus Natalie" he said as he began to pace now, he had a million and one things running through his head, one of them being how he could of really hurt her and what if he had, he would of never been able to live with himself if he had..

"its not like its a huge deal" she began defensively..

"your joking right, this is a huge deal" he said in shock..

"yeah well i really dont want to get yelled at about it" she began to get loud..

"Im not yelling" he yelled and then stopped himself.."do you even understand that i could of hurt you, i mean if you hadnt stopped me" he looked absolutely disgusted and she felt even worse as she stood there..

"I wasnt expecting you to get mad over this" she said with confusion..

"Mad? I could of hurt you, im fucking pissed" he huffed and then walked into his kitchen as she stood there completely in shock..

Natalie waited another few seconds and then she knew she had to get out of there, he was angry with her and she was pretty angry with herself, she got to his front door just hoping to leave without a fight but he turned from the kitchen and looked by the front door.."where are you going, your not leaving"

"Your mad ok, i get it, i should of never came here" she said with a shake of her head as he came walking over..

"Im not mad at you" his words shocked her a bit as she stood there.."Im mad at myself, you deserve better then this" he said honestly as he got closer to her.."Please dont go, i mean you didnt even get to eat anything" he said quietly..She didnt know what to say.."Let me make it up to you"

"John...i" she began..

"No pressure ok, just some food, thats all" he said as he pulled out his phone and began to dial a number..

"You dont have to do this" she said honestly..

"I want to, its the least i can do after screwing up this whole night" he said as he put his phone to his ear and he began to order food as she stood there..

He went and ordered some pizza and surprisingly enough the tension faded somewhat as they ate sitting on his living room floor talking about nothing of huge importance. It was nice being like this, the stress of the situation seemed to of lifted and it was just, well nice.

"I have to say that Mario's pizza is the best hands down in AC" he grinned as he began to stand up..

"I think i agree with you there, i cant believe i ate so much" she said honestly..

"I know, i feel like i am going to float away" he smirked.."another beer?" he asked as he began to head into the kitchen to get himself another..

"Sure" she smiled as she began to clean up the left over food and then she too made her way into the kitchen as John tossed the burnt food from earlier into the trash.

"well atleast i got to try out the smoke alarm" he said with a smirk as Natalie tossed the other remains of food in the trash..

"Oh im sure it wasnt the first time" she said with a smile..

"Oh is that so, i will let you know that im a pretty darn good cook" he grinned..

"Have you forgotten that i have been around for a few years, i think the last time i saw you cook anything was well like , never" she laughed..

"hey, i take offense to that" he laughed as he walked over to her..

"its the thought that counts anyway , right" she smirked and then the mood changed between them as they stood in front of one another..

"Your worth it" he said with a soft smile as he brushed a piece of her hair back and his hand lingered on her cheek some..They stared at one another for a moment.."so uh, i should get that beer" he said quickly as he went to move his hand but something in her made her reach out and grab his wrist, maybe it was the alcohol she had already consumed, or maybe it was just the fact that even though she was scared to death, she really wanted nothing more than his hands on her..

"thank you, for...everything" she said softly as she held onto his wrist..

"Thank you for not running out of here screaming when the place went up in smoke" he grinned softly..

"Im glad i didnt run" she swallowed hard as he glanced down at her hand that was on him and then at her.."Im glad i came by"

"it wasnt such a complete bust after all, huh" he said as he slowly pulled his hand back nervously and he quickly turned for the fridge and something in her snapped a bit, he seemed so nervous around her now, it was unnerving and she moved quickly, surprisingly and before he knew what was happening she was grabbing his arm as she pulled him back and her lips collided with his. The kiss was sweet, longing and very much accepted by him as his tongue mingled with hers for a few short seconds and then he pulled back, panting slightly as he looked at her.."Natalie" he said a bit breathless as he looked at her..

"I...I want this, i want you" she forced the words out as he looked at her a bit surprised and yet a bit frightened as well..Before he could respond she moved closer and kissed him again, this time he wrapped his arms around her tightly as he pulled her close. The kiss lasted quite a bit longer and when her hands made their way under the back of his shirt he quickly pulled back again, breathless..

"Natalie, we shouldnt" he said quickly as he ran a hand through his hair..

"why not" she said breathless and panting..

"Because if we start again" his voice trailed for a moment and then he turned from her.."I might not be able to stop" he opened the fridge, his body was on high alert and having her this close, touching her, it was just too much, way too much for him to handle, especially knowing the new information about her..

"what if i dont want you to stop" she moved closer to him and he froze some as he slowly turned and faced her, she put her hand on the fridge and pushed it shut as she swallowed hard..

"You dont mean that" now it was his time to swallow hard as his heart thudded heavily in his chest.

She nodded her head quickly.."yes...yes i do" her voice trembled some..

"I wont take advantage of you...you...deserve better" he said with heavy breaths..

Natalie stared at him as she unconsciously bit her lip and then she pushed all of her fear aside as she looked at him. The beautiful man in front of her, the one she had wanted to touch for years now, the one she had secretly longed for and now she was so close, so incredibly close and very much to his surprise and hers, she reached over and pushed her own straps down of her sun dress and it cascaded to the ground by her feet as he sucked in a deep breath, his eyes glued on hers..

"Natalie" his voice was more of a groan then anything else..

"dont...deny me" she whispered as she stood there completely vulnerable, the most vulnerable she had ever been in her life, she was literally standing there shaking slightly with only her bra and panties on, and she was scared to death.."Please" she whispered again as she stepped out of her dress and stepped closer to him..

He looked at her and then his eyes raked over her porcelin like skin, she was so beautiful. His body tensed at the sight and then his body moved on its own accord and quickly he was pulling her against him as his mouth attacked hers hungrily. Their tongues wildly mating as they panted and his hands pushed her harder against the length of his body..

Quickly he had lifted her as she wrapped her trembling legs around him and he moved them out of the kitchen, it all was like one huge blur as he walked them out the room, their tongues feverishly attacking one another. Her heart was racing so hard she was sure it would burst out of her chest, it wasnt until she felt him put her down that she realized where they were, his bedroom and slowly he pulled back, his hands now on her face as he looked at her..

"are you sure" he asked her as he studied her face and she didnt trust her mouth to work properly and so she answered him by grabbing at the bottom of shirt and tugging on it as she pulled it up and over his head until he was standing there bare chested as well and then quickly his hands were wrapping around her again as his mouth attacked hers and he laid them down on his bed.

Time was moving so fast, and their hearts were beating wildly as his mouth broke free of hers and slowly moved down her jaw and against her collarbone.."I dont want to hurt you" he said with a rasping breath even though he knew it would take everything in him to stop right at this moment, hell he may just have to throw himself in a freezing cold shower if it came to that..

"You wont,...i...i want this, i want you John" she said with a shaky voice and thats all he needed to hear as he yanked on the cups of her bra, pulling them down as her breasts bounced up at him and he took them into his mouth without warning as she gasped at the sensitive feeling.

His professional tongue and hands moved all over her body until she was a quivering and gasping mess, she had never known it could feel like this, she literally felt like she was on fire and slowly he was moving down her body, kissing and licking as he made his way down until he hit the apex of her thighs and he ran his tongue around the edge of her panties and she couldnt help but buck her hips up at the contact made..

"do you like that" he rasped as he glanced up at her and was he a sight to see, his hair all wild and his eyes absolutely a flame, it had to be the single most erotic sight she had ever witnessed as she looked at him. Apparently her eyes answered him as his fingers latched onto the side of her panties and he began to pull them down as she helped him by wriggling out of them and a low groan left his mouth as he looked at the sight before him.."so perfect" he groaned before she felt his lips and tongue lap against the sensitive skin between her legs and her back arched at the feeling, it was out of this world!

He continued to be soft and gentle with her as his tongue parted her now moist and swollen skin and he licked against her as she let out a deep sigh and her hands balled into the soft material of his blanket on the bed.."so...sweet" he purred against her as his tongue pressed into her and she felt like she would fly right off that bed if it hadnt been for him holding her hips firmly in place..

"ahhhh...John" she cried out as her body began to build and build, it was like nothing she had ever felt before. She felt like every nerve ending of her body was literally located between her legs and she couldnt help the writhing and panting of her body..

"Thats it sweetheart, let go...just feel me" he groaned against her flesh as his tongue worked her body in a way she never thought imaginable. She felt like she was riding the highest of roller coasters and she was coming to a peak, one that she so desperately wanted, one she knew she wouldnt be able to control and as frightening as that was she couldnt help the way her body reacted to him and soon she was gasping, moaning and moving her hips in a rythmic motion against his face until she was literally falling from the heavens with a cry as her first ever orgasm rocked her body.

She barely registered that he had removed his jeans and boxers, she was all sensation and her head was fuzzy with alcohol and feeling. Then his mouth was back on hers as she tasted herself on his tongue and he nestled between her legs. She felt the heaviness of him, hard and rigged against her hip as his tongue worked her mouth and he rocked himself against her, a twinge of fear coursed through her, this was it, this was really happening and even though she couldnt see his erection she could feel from the size of it against her hip that he definitely wasnt lacking in that department and the idea that he would fit inside of her and not tear her apart was mind blowing.

He must of sensed a shift in her, or maybe he felt her trembling cause he pulled back as he looked at her, smoothing the hair from around face that had gotten matted with sweat.."are you sure you want this" he said panting as he looked at her..

She couldnt make the words come out and so she just shook her head as she stared at him, her heart was racing so hard she was sure she would have a heart attack.."it will only hurt for a second ok, i promise" he rasped and she nodded her head quickly..He looked just as scared as she did as his mouth moved to hers and his tongue pushed back into her mouth, she felt him move beneath her and then she felt his erection pressing against her folds and she groaned some in pain, he began to kiss her more urgently as he pressed some more and she dug her nails into his back, bracing herself and then just like that with a quick, hard thrust he broke past her resistance and entered her fully and deeply as she cried out into his mouth and a deep rumbling groan left his mouth as she sheathed him so tight he thought his cock would rip off..

"shhh, its ok...your ok" he breathed heavy as he pulled his mouth from hers and she gasped and bit at her lips, the tears now flowing freely from her eyes, it had literally felt like she had seen stars, the pain in that second had been unbelievable.."im not gonna move ok" he was trembling now as he looked at her and she shook her head.."were gonna take this slow" he began to kiss her again as he gave her body time to accomidate to his intruding size and much to her surprise the pain began to subside some as he kissed her..

He must of sensed her body relax some cause slowly he began to move inside of her as she winced and he pulled his mouth from hers.."its getting better, right?" he asked nervously..

"yes" she finally said with a dry throat..

"Your so amazing Natalie, you have no idea" he said as his tongue moved into her mouth again and it slowly lapped against hers, his body mimicking the movement. With each small movement of his hips the pain began to wash away and was becoming replaced with something else, a feeling deep in her belly, like a building of something and she latched her legs around him more tightly as he groaned some in her mouth. He literally was so close to losing it, he could barely think straight and quickly he pulled back from her mouth.."im gonna move some more now, ok? If it hurts too much tell me" he rasped..

"Ok" she panted slightly as he began to move a bit more now, in and out of her sensitive body, the pain was still there but definitely not the bite she had originally felt, it was more of a soreness now as he worked in and out of her body..

"God you feel so fucking good Natalie" he groaned deep as he kept looking at her and then he moved his hips in such a way that it made a deep moan leave her mouth, she didnt know what it was but she liked it, she liked it alot.."Is that good? Do you like that" he rasped as he stared at her..

"yes" she panted again and then he moved a bit quicker and she gasped louder as her body began to take over..

"Uh" he groaned.."thats it Natalie, cum for me" the sound of hearing him say that, of the desperate need in his voice was all she needed to push her over the edge and before she knew it she was crying out and writhing as he picked up the pace and drove into her harder and faster, she couldnt believe it felt this good, she had never thought it could feel this good.."fuck, thats it" he growled some as his hips continued their punishing rythm..."Im gonna cum Natalie, fuck im gonna cum" he began to groan as his hips plowed into her and she cried out as her own orgasm billowed out of her body. She was vaguely aware of him calling out her name before he collasped onto her, his body sweating and shaking as he laid there on her, kissing her neck over and over again.."God you are amazing, so fucking amazing" he said as she felt her body come down from the incredible high that it was on, and what a high that was!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

They lay in bed quietly with her head on his chest as he lightly stroked her back.."are you ok?" he finally asked a bit nervously, she had been really quiet and it was unnerving him.

"I could think of a couple of words then ok" she said as she leaned up on her arm now and looked at him, she couldnt help the smile on her face..

"really now, and what would those be" he smirked as he brushed a piece of her hair back..

"amazing, awesome...great" she smiled and blushed some.."Not that i want to give you a big head or anything"

"who me?" he smirked again and then he pulled her mouth to his and kissed her deeply, she immediately felt him growing hard against her hip and she pulled back with wide eyes..

"again?" she said a bit in shock, she honestly didnt know that guys could be ready to go again so soon..

"definitely" he said as he rolled her on top of him and he kissed her again as he pressed her down into the length of him, his entire body was deliciously hard and toned against hers and she couldnt help the moan that left her mouth as his hand trailed down her lower back and he squeezed her ass..He pulled his mouth from hers as he looked at her.."I could never get tired of you" he grinned as her mouth dropped back onto his and he moved her some, adjusting her above his rock hard erection.

Sinking her down onto him slowly sent a spike of pain through her as he continued his onslaught on her mouth but even he couldnt help the groan that left his mouth as she slowly slid down on him..

Natalie awoke to a sore and tired body. His bedroom was pitch black and she stirred as her hand rested where he should be sleeping but he wasnt there, she was alone in the bed and with that she sat up and looked around the dark room. The clock read nearly 3 am, where the heck was he? She didnt wait to get an answer, she leaned over to the lamp and switched it on as she grabbed one of his long sleeved button down shirts from the floor and quickly put it on..

John sat in his office sipping on a glass of scotch, in front of him was his computer and on the screen was a website made for the one and only Carl Fitzgerald, aka Caitlyns father.

It had been a long time since he had thought about Caitlyn, years really but now it was what was keeping him up even though guilt began to creep through him knowing that natalie lay sleeping just a room over. What the hell was he doing checking up on Cait, i mean hell they were just kids back then but even as kids she had affected him in such a way, sort of like Natalie had, he smiled as he thought back to a certain memory that took place near a lake..

It was nearly eleven years ago, the boarding school he was going to had an outing, and a pleasant one at that. It was on Lantano Lake and it was absolutely beautiful this time of year, not to mention it got them all of the school grounds and out in the open..

He couldnt get his eyes off of her, she really didnt look like any of the other girls in his school. She was like a picture of innocence and even right now as he watched her talk with Evangeline, he couldnt help but smile, she looked like a damn angel.

The sight of Pete walking over to the girls made his chest tighten, things had been quite uncomfortable lately, especially since they had a blowing out the other day over none other then Caitlyn herself..

"John, a bunch of us are about to start a volleyball game" one of his fellow roomates George said as he got snapped from his thoughts.."You know we need you man, you got one mean spike"

"Yeah..sure" John said quickly as he took a final look over at her but this time he saw her smiling at him and even though he wanted to go over to Pete and pummel him he couldnt help but smile back at her and then he was joining the other guys for a game of volleyball..

George wasnt kidding when he said John had a mean spike cause he did. The power he put behind that small white ball was incredible, much stronger then the boys his same age and that was partly due to the fact that his outlet was lifting weights and building up his strength, hell he had to do something to keep his mind at ease while he was away at school..

They played a total of three games, two in which John had single handedly won making his team the victors and it was one hell of a rush, he had even pretended at times that the ball was Petes face and damn it felt good.

Walking over to the cooler that held water and sodas, he grabbed a drink and quickly began to guzzle it. He was literally covered in sweat and at the moment his shirt was hanging out of his back pocket as he let the cool refreshing liquid chill his scorching body..

"that was some game" her voice nearly startled him as he spun and saw Caitlyn standing there with a smile on her face..

"Glad you liked it" he said as he ran a hand through his wet hair.."Having fun?" he hated that he felt so nervous around her, he found himself stuttering half of the time just to get a few words out..

"its nice that they let us out of that dreadful place" she shook her head and began to walk, he quickly began to walk with her, he wasnt about to pass up the opportunity to spend time with her..

"Yeah its like a prison in there" he said as they walked side by side..

"why does your parents make you come back every year" she asked as she glanced at him..

He shrugged his shoulders.."I guess im just not living up to their standards"

"I feel like that sometimes too" she said a bit sadly.."My dad keeps on telling me it is for my own good, but" she sighed..

"sometimes parents can be assholes" he said as she looked at him and laughed a bit.."its true, my dad is always trying to tell me what to do but i make my own choices"

"you choose to come here" she said with a smirk..

"well, not exactlly" he grinned a little.."but atleast i have something to look forward to" he said seriously now as she stopped walking and looked at him..

"so do i" she finally said a bit nervously and now he couldnt help the smile on his face..

"I woke up and you were gone" Natalie's voice snapped him from his thoughts as he glanced up at her, she was standing there with his long sleeved button down shirt on, definitely a sight to behold..

"I uh...couldnt sleep" he said as he turned off his computer screen and stood up.."I see you found my shirt" he raised an eyebrow at her..

"I um, i hope you dont mind" she said a bit nervously, when she had walked in the room it looked like he was in deep thought, she couldnt help but wonder what he was thinking about and quickly the uncomfortable feeling came over her, he never slept with anyone before, from natalie's experience with him he was always off in another room, she couldnt help but wonder if that was how he was feeling now..

"do i mind?" he walked over to her, she swallowed hard as she watched him come over all bare chested with just a pair of flannel bottoms on that hung deliciously from his toned hips.."actually" he said as his hands went to the top button.."I wouldnt mind taking it off of you" he said in a low groan as his hands worked the buttons one by one, slowly exposing her naked body beneath, it made her breathing hitch and all feelings of insecurity swept away..

"it is a nice shirt" she felt her mouth get incredibly dry as she stood there and the shirt fell open, exposing her heavy breasts..God this man was so incredibly sexy, he had no idea!

"Very, very nice" he licked his lips as he looked over her body and then he met her eyes which were becoming hazed over with lust.."You know where i think this would look better?" he smirked and she shook her head as her heart raced and then he was pushing it off of her shoulders.."On my floor" he finished as he pulled her now naked form against his and his mouth attacked hers passionately..

Meanwhile across town Evangeline stared at the white vaulted ceiling as the bed creaked next to her as Pete got out of it, running his hand through his sweat covered hair as he stood naked and she looked at him..

"Not bad Evangeline, not bad at all" he said as he began to put on his boxers..

"You definitely learned some new moves" she began as she sat up..

"yeah well figuring last time this happened we were like 18" he began as he looked at her..

"Time does fly" she said with a sigh...

"You know i dont understand why you are wasting your time on him, it didnt work back then and its not gonna work now" he said as he grabbed a drink from his night stand and took a large sip..

"trust me i dont need any advice" she huffed some as she got up and began to grab at her clothes..

"Oh dont get all pissy now you will ruin the moment" he said a bit sarcastically..

"you know you really can be an ass sometimes pete" she said as she began to get dressed..

"hey im just trying to save you some time" he began as he looked at her..."why dont we do this more often?" he raised an eyebrow..

"Maybe cause you wouldnt be able to handle this more often" she said with a roll of her eyes as she adjusted her shirt..

"atleast you wouldnt be setting yourself up for failure" he continued..

"thanks for the encouragement" she said sarcastically and he walked over to her..

"hey you should be happy that im not taking offense to the fact that you just used me for sex when we both know where you want to be" he said seriously..

"as if there would be any other alternative Pete" she reached down to get her shoes but he got to them before she did, he examined the heels in his hand..

"whats wrong with no strings attached fucking?" he held out her heels to her..

"well i havent worked my whole life to get where i am just so i can be a nice lay" she said as she shook her head..

"a great one if i may add" he grinned..

"thanks,..i think" she began..

"Monogomous relationships are for the weak minded" he said quickly..

"and thats why you will end up dying alone" she fixed her heels..

"atleast i wont be disappointed" he said honestly..

"You dont know John like i do, we should of been together a long time ago, it was written in the cards" she said matter of factly..

He rolled his eyes.."delusional doesnt look good on you sweetheart"

"John and I will be together ok" she snapped as he walked back over to his drink..

"yeah well you might want to run that past him first" he said with a laugh..

"You know i dont know why you think this is so funny, just hours ago you were saying you wanted to kick his ass" she said quickly..

"and what makes you think that i still wont" he said as he finished his drink..

"doesnt it bother you in the least that he has yet again stolen another girl from you" she said bitterly..

"Hey i never said i was in love with that chick, i mean yeah i wanted to fuck her" he began..

"Typical, you know maybe if you werent such a damn pig" she snapped at him..

"hey dont be all pissed off at me cause your still pining away for that douchebag, i got better things to do then chase some chick around, if he wants the trailer park girl then he can have her" he laughed.."It suits him well"

"he doesnt know what he wants, he's confused" she continued..

"He broke my nose, i seriously doubt that constitutes as confused" he said sarcastically..

"so your just gonna let him win then" she huffed..

"Oh i didnt say that but dont you worry your pretty little head over that, John will get his, i will make sure of it" he smiled..

John rolled off of Natalie panting hard as was she..

"wow, i didnt even know that you could do that" she said breathless as she laid there..

"yeah that was uh...fucking amazing, no pun intended" he said with heavy breaths as he looked at her..

"I am going to be so sore tomorrow" she said with a panting breath..

"Oh i intend on it" he said with a smile as pulled her against him once more and kissed her senseless..

The smell of coffee woke her up as the sun poured into the room and she groaned at the delicious pain coursing through her body..

"Mmmm now that is a nice sound coming from you" she heard his voice and opened her eyes to see him fully dressed in black slacks and the same button down shirt she had been wearing the night before. He had a cup of coffee in his hand as he came over to her..

"what time is it" she squinted in the harsh light of the room..

"almost 11" he said as she gasped and sat up now..

"Oh my god, im late for work" she said in shock and he began to laugh..

"Trust me sweetheart im sure your boss will understand" he smirked as he handed her the cup of coffee..

"how long have you been up" she said as she took the cup from him and then took a nice long sip of it, she sighed at the heavenly taste of hazlenut and coffee..

"Long enough to watch you sleep" he said with a raised eyebrow and her eyes got wide as she began to choke on the coffee..

"you watched me sleep?" she said in shock..

"and what a sight it was, do you know you talk in your sleep" he smirked as he sat down next to her..."and you do this cute lip curling thing"

"Oh god, how embarassing" she shook her head as she turned red.."you should of woke me up"

"and miss the opportunity to watch you" he grinned.."not a chance sweetheart" he said as he brushed a piece of her hair back..

"its not really fair to have me at a disadvantage" she said with a shake of her head..

"Oh i never did say i play fair" he smirked and then leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips and then pulled back, she sighed into his touch and he smirked even more.."you are quite insatiable Miss Balsam" he smiled..

"I cant help it, you make me that way" she blushed even more..

"and believe me i intend on doing that often and frequent" he said as he began to get up.."but..you need to eat, we have a big day ahead of us" he said as he stood up and she looked at him a bit in shock..

"You know playing hookie from work is grounds for immediate dismissal" she smiled..

"well its a good thing im tight with the boss" he grinned..."now get up sleepy head, breakfast is ready" he said as he began to leave the room..

"breakfast? You cooked?" she said in shock..

"and i didnt even burn the place down" he smiled and then he was leaving as she sat there, she couldnt help the huge smile on her face, today was going to be a good day..

Natalie had made quick work in his shower and what a shower it was. The entire thing was lined with marble and it even had seats inside with seven shower heads facing in all directions. It was absolutely mind blowing and if she hadnt known he was waiting for her in the other room she may of just stayed in there all day..

Coming out of the bathroom she looked for her clothes but much to her suprise she saw an outfit laid out for her on the bed, brand new, still with the tags on. It consisted of capri jeans, a dark blue tank top that dipped low in the front, matching bra and panties that cost almost as much as her rent and a pair of wedge sandals, and even more surprising they all fit like a glove. How the heck did he know and seriously when did he find the time? She brushed out her hair and left it damp as she made her way out of the bedroom, he really was full of surprises..

John sat at the large dining room table reading the paper as she came in, she didnt know why but now she suddenly felt nervous being around him, she couldnt help it..

"I hope your hungry" he grinned as he got up and she watched as he walked out of the room and into the kitchen, he was only gone for a minute or so and then he was coming back with two large plates in his hand with french toast piled high on them, the smell was devine..

"You made all of this?" she said in shock..

"Like i said, im a good cook just never had anyone to cook for before" he said as he placed the plates on the table.."thats a good look on you" he said as he admired her outfit..

"You really didnt have to do this, i mean i am gonna pay you back" she began with a blush to her skin..

"sit your cute ass down and eat" he shook his head as he took a seat and she now shook her head..

"You didnt have to buy me clothes" she began..

"I know" he said as he put a fork full of french toast in his mouth..

"they are really expensive" she continued..

"and your point is?" he raised an eyebrow.."come on eat up, were leaving in about ten minutes"

"Leaving? To where?" she said as she put her fork into the food, she honestly felt like she was dreaming..

"do you always ask so many questions" he rolled his eyes..

"you really are full of surprises John" she said as she ate a fork full of the food..

"oh you havent seen nothing yet" he grinned as they continued to eat..

A state away in Long Island, New York, Evangeline drove down the heavily manecured upper class neighborhood that had grand estates for homes. She stopped at one and glanced down at her Ipad, a smile on her face as she got out of the car..It was a very large two story estate with a balcony overlooking the spacious front yard that was filled with wild flowers. She made her way up the long driveway and towards the front door.. An SUV was parked out front and she walked past it as she adjusted her skirt. Ringing the doorbell she stood and waited until a blonde haired woman opened up the door, she looked flustered and out of breath as she stood there..

"Can i help you Maam?" the woman asked with a confused look on her face..

"I think im a bit insulted that you dont remember me" Evangeline began..

"do i know you?" the woman said with a perplexed look..

"well i would hope so, we did share most of our teen years as best friends" Evangeline smiled as the womans face went from confused to shocked.."its been a long time Caitlyn"

"Evangeline Williamson" Cait said in shock.."what...how...what are you doing here" she said in shock..

"I was in the neighborhood" she smiled big.."dont just stand there, arent you going to invite me in" she laughed..

"Yes...yes, of course" Cait said with a smile now on her face..

Natalie sat in the back of the limo with her eyes shut tight.."can i look now" she said with a laugh..."Im not really good with surprises John" she couldnt believe he was being so serious about this, not that she minded at all. This was definitely a side of him that she had never seen, who would of know he was so damn playful...

"Just a few more seconds" he said as she felt the car come to a stop, her heart was literally racing in her chest.."dont peek" he said as he opened the door and reached over for her.."and watch your step"

"this is silly John..." she began with a nervous laugh..

"Ok ok little Miss Impatient" he laughed as she stepped out of the car and onto the hard ground..The smell of sweet salty air was all around them, it was a familiar smell, one she hadnt smelt in awhile and then it began to dawn on her.."alright open them" he said with a grin as she slowly opened her eyes and gasped. They were at the boardwalk, a place she had spent so many nights at as a child..She really was in shock.."Im gonna take you being speechless as a good thing?" he smirked..

"Uh yeah...this place is amazing, how did you" she began to say as he looked at her and grinned proudly..

"You know i have been around you for two years, i have picked up on a few things" he grinned and then took her hand as she flushed even more..

"I havent been here since i was 17" she said with a huge smile, being there brought back all sorts of memories, oddly enough all of them good..This was the place she use to escape to when the tribulations of life got to be too much, she loved this place..

"well that makes two of us" he said honestly as they walked up the stairs leading to the infamous boardwalk on the beach..

"You use to come here?" she said in shock, she couldnt picture him ever going there, she assumed he was more of a upper east side kind of guy..

"You couldnt keep me away from this place" he smirked.."it still looks the same" he said as they walked around..

"it sure does, smells the same too" she said with a smile..

"anything to get that smile on your face" he said honestly.."well even though last night" he began as she turned bright red..

"Ok ok Mr Egomaniac" she laughed..

"Ouch that hurts" he laughed as they continued to walk..

It wasnt lost on her that people were stopping and looking at them, no doubt their eyes were glued to their hands intertwined, she felt her heart race as they walked, so much for keeping this thing between them private, everyone would surely know now..

"come on...we got a whole day planned" he said with excitement. It was like he was a kid all over again, and her too, this was fantastic..


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

She hadnt been to the boardwalk in years, not since before she had graduated highschool. The place still looked the same and she couldnt help the childish grin on her face as they walked. He held onto her hand tightly as he pointed out various things, some of which he had paid for himself.

They ate hotdogs on a nearby bench, the taste of the dog was just as she remembered, it seemed as though time just stood still in AC. The bench they sat on overlooked the sandy beach and they talked and ate, definitely not something that she had thought in a million years she would be doing.

She sat feeling stuffed.."i havent had one of those in years" she said honestly as they stared out to the beach..

"me either, i use to come out here alot" he said as he rubbed his thumb across her hand..

"You know we probably were here at the same time at one point" she began, wondering what it would of been like to meet him when he was younger, would he have even paid her any mind, she assumed not..

"Oh trust me i would of remembered that" he grinned as he looked at her and she couldnt help but blush..

"what were you like as a kid" she asked, wanting to know as much about him as humanly possible..

"Out of control" he said with a shrug of his shoulders..

"Thats why your parents sent you away to that boarding school?" she asked as her mind began to drift back to what Pete had said..

"I suppose but it helped me to grow up" he said honestly..

"did you like it" she said as she tried not to be so obvious but she really wanted to know about this Caitlyn girl..

"it had its moments" he seemed to drift off some as she looked at him.."but enough about that, it was a long time ago" he said as he stood now and took her with him.."come on lets see what else this boardwalk has to offer besides food" he grinned and then they began to walk again..

They hit the local arcade and played games like children did. It was nice just being with him like this, seeing him so carefree, it wasnt often that she saw him like this..

"You totally cheated there" she laughed as they finished up a racing car game..

"Oh i should of warned you that when it comes to race cars i kick ass" he grinned...

"You barely drive" she laughed some..

"I drive...sometimes" he smirked some..

"well now its my turn" she grinned as he glanced at her..

"Your turn for what?" he raised an eyebrow..

"you'll see" she smiled as she lead them off..

Inside one of the local casinos on the boardwalk, he watched in amusement as she played a game of blackjack, much to his surprise, she was good really good..

"and thats how you play the game" she said with a proud grin as he looked at her in surprise, she had won three games in a row..

"You know i do believe your a card shark" he laughed with a shake of his head..

"Growing up with Roxy you learn a thing or two about cards" she said with a laugh..

"Im gonna have to keep that in mind" he smirked and then he watched as her face dropped some and her eyes got wider, before he could say anything she did..

"You have got to be kidding me" she said as she looked at her brother Rex across the room at one of the tables, heavy in thought as she began to walk over..John kept his mouth shut, he knew how she felt about her brother gambling.."well so much for not gambling anymore Rex" she said angrily as he looked up at her with a shocked look on his face..

"Nat...hey...what are you" he began nervously as he looked at her and then at John..

"I should be asking you the same thing Rex, you said you werent coming here anymore" she shook her head, she hated that even though despite his new found money he couldnt stay away from the damn card tables.

"Oh i wasnt playing...i was um..." Rex began as he looked at her.."Help me out here man" he said to John..

"Your on your own kid" John ran a hand through his hair, he didnt want to get into the middle of this..

"Did you get a new haircut Nat, cause i mean it looks" Rex began to say quickly..

"dont deflect Rex, god i cant believe your here again" she huffed..

"Listen its not what it looks like, i swear" Rex began to ramble as the card dealer put down another card and Rex groaned.."Son of a " he began and then quickly grabbed his chips from the table as he stood..

"You know this is the kind of stuff that gets you in trouble rex" natalie sighed heavily..

"It was just a harmless game, thats all" Rex said as he shrugged his shoulders..

"You know he has a point" John began but immediately regretted his choice of words as Natalie looked at him and rolled her eyes..

"so what uh brings you two around" Rex began and then his eyes finally landed on Johns hand which was entwined with natalie's, his eyes got wide and it only took Natalie a second to see why.."are you two like.." rex began with a grin..

"what...no" Natalie said quickly as she pulled her hand back from Johns..

"No?" John looked at her and raised an eyebrow and she turned beat red..

"No" Natalie said with wide eyes..

"Well cause it sort of looks like" Rex began with a grin..

"why arent you at work" Natalie said quickly, trying to divert the attention off of her and John, the last thing she needed was Rex running his big mouth around..

"why arent you?" Rex smirked.."way to go man, you hooked the big one" rex said to John..

"what, your out of your mind" Natalie said with embarassment..

"How about we go get some drinks" John finally said and Natalie couldnt of been more ready..

"You paying?" Rex grinned..

"Rex! God.." natalie shook her head..

"come on, i think we all could use one" John said with a smirk and then they headed off to the local bar inside the casino..

Meanwhile Evangeline and Caitlyn caught up on what the other has been up to, much to Evangelines surprise Caitlyn was married and had three children, three very young children at that. She had married a son of a very wealthy oil tycoon by the name of JR Chandler. Caitlyn had opted to stay home and raise the children which were two boys and a girl.

"and you dont have any children at all?" Caitlyn asked as she soothed the small infant on her lap as Evangeline forced a smile..

"Not yet, but im working on it" she smiled..

"Married then?" Caitlin asked..

"Not quite" Evangeline began.."You do remember John McBain, dont you" she asked with a wicked grin and Caitlyn looked at her shocked..

"John McBain,...why yes...yes i do, are you with him?" she asked in shock and just the shocked tone of her voice made evangeline have to suck up her anger..

"were working through some things" Evangeline smiled..

"Oh..." Caitlyn said quietly..

"John and I always had a connection" Evangeline continued..

"sure" Caitlyn forced a smile.."How..how is he"

"well i wish i could say he was great but" Evangeline began, setting her plan into motion..

"Is he ok?" the concern from Caitlyn made evangeline's stomach turn but she hid it well..

"Oh of course, i mean as good as can be expected considering" she let her voice trail..

"I saw something in the paper the other day" Caitlyn said quietly.."did he really hit Pete Cortlandt?" she asked and Evangeline faked concern..

"I probably shouldnt say anything else" Evangeline stood now.."I mean it wouldnt be right of me" she shook her head..

"what is it Evangeline" Caitlyn asked as she now stood too..

"its just, i mean what i tell you here you cant tell a soul" Evangeline began..

"I wouldnt" Caitlyn began with curiosity..

"its just... just..." Evangeline forced the tears to come now.."he has been so out of control lately, yelling all of the time and then...well...then" she covered her face..

"what is it, please evangeline tell me" Caitlyn said with wide eyes..

"i found something,..oh god i told myself i wouldnt cry" Evangeline turned from her and then she felt a hand on her shoulder.."He's addicted to drugs Cait, he has been for quite sometime"

"Oh my god" Caitlyn said in shock..."Drugs?"

"I know its hard to picture him doing those kind of things, i didnt want to believe it myself either but" she said as she shook her head and wiped her eyes..

"Have you talked to him about it, i mean...John just always seemed so in control of his life" Caitlyn said with concern..

"he just gets so angry with me, and... and all i have done is stand by him" Evangeline cried out as Caitlyn looked at her.."I just wish that he would stop, he is gonna destroy everything"

"Thats horrible" Caitlyn shook her head.."I mean i hate to ask this and i wouldnt want to impose myself" she began as Evangeline looked at her.."maybe i could" her voice trailed..

"Talk to him?" Evangeline sniffled some.."Oh i couldnt possibly ask you to do that" she shook her head..

"he use to talk to me when we were younger" Caitlyn continued..

"yeah well he has changed alot since then" Evangeline began.."and he is so defensive, if he even knew that i talked to you"

"I wouldnt tell him" caitlyn said quickly.."JR had an addiction problem a while back" she began as Evangeline looked at her..

"Oh i didnt know" she lied, it had been all over the news, of course she knew..

"it was a horrible time for us" Caitlyn shook her head.."let me just talk to John"

"You already have so much on your plate" Evangeline began..

"I feel like i have to do something" caitlyn said honestly..

"and you wont tell him that i sent you" evangeline asked..

"of course not, i wont even bring up the drug use, you know the first step is admitting you have a problem and no one can do that but him" Caitlyn began with concern..

"I know" Evangeline shook her head..

"Let me do this for you" Caitlyn said quickly..

"are you sure" evangeline wiped her face..

"thats what friends are for, right?" Caitlyn touched her hand..

"Of course, i knew i could count on you" Evangeline smiled, this was going to be way easier then she imagined..

Natalie, John and Rex all sat at a table as they had drinks, thankfully the subject had changed drastically and the guys were talking about the football game..

"I lost some big money on the last game" rex began as he then looked at Natalie.." of course not real money or anything" Natalie just rolled her eyes.."what?" he began as his eyes darted across the room and he sighed heavily as John and Natalie both looked in that direction as well. Gigi was walking in and Natalie just knew this wasnt a good thing.."Cant get any peace around here, can i" Rex said sarcastically just as Gigi looked in their direction, a look of shock and happiness on her face as she began to wave at them..

"rex you really need to lighten up" natalie began as she stood nervously..

"yeah easy for you to say" he said as he downed his drink and Gigi came over..

"I wasnt expecting to see you guys over here" Gigi said as she came over and looked at natalie and John and then Rex.."I see you brought the tagalong"

"and i see your still dressed for halloween" rex said sarcastically..

"Nice to see you Gigi" John said as he stood..

"same here" Gigi said suspiciously.."so what are you guys up to, i would of thought you would of been working?"

"No fun being the boss if you cant make your own hours" John grinned.."let me go get some more drinks" he said as he began to walk to the bar..

"so now your hanging out outside of work, huh?" Gigi smirked..

"John insisted to go out" Natalie began nervously..

"something you would know little of eh Gi" rex laughed but just as quickly they were all joined by Michael..

"parking is a bitch here" he said as he came up behind Gigi and put his hand around her waist.."hey Nat, whatcha doing around here" he asked with his head cocked to the side..

"I was just asking her and John the same thing" Gigi said with an emphasis on Johns name as Michael quickly looked around for his brother..

"John is here?" he said in shock.."Oh shit, he is, what are the odds"

"dont mind me sitting here or anything" Rex said sarcastically as Michael looked back at him..

"You know what you can mind him" Gigi said with a laugh.."by the way this is Rex, natalie's brother"

"yeah i remember you, i think i met you at one of the fundraisers awhile back" Michael began as he put his hand out..

"Oh i seriously doubt that, Rex doesnt care about anything but himself" Gigi blurted out as the two men shook hands..

Before Rex could say anymore and before the tension could get any thicker John came back with a pitcher of beer and two more cups..

"I knew you wouldnt be far behind Michael" John grinned as the brothers shared a hug..Rex grumbled something under his breath as they all looked at him and then he quickly finished off his drink..

"anyways, i am so glad to see you both here" Gigi said towards John and Natalie..

"Ive never known you to take a day off brother" Michael smirked..

"Yeah well there is a first for everything" John said with a grin as he looked at natalie..

"so uh, what are you guys up to" natalie spit out quickly as she looked at them..

"well Michael here was dying for a AC hot dog and i told him the best ones can only be bought at the boardwalk" Gigi grinned as her and Michael gushed at each other..

"yeah well you have had alot of practice at the boardwalk" rex said sarcastically..

"Im surprised they even let you back here, werent you banned from the property" Gigi said sarcastically to Rex..

"That was because no pets were allowed and well at the time" Rex began with a laugh..

"Ok ok, enough about that, lets uh all have a drink, shall we" Natalie blurted out..

"sounds like a plan to me" John said quickly..

"there isnt enough alcohol in the world" Rex said sarcastically as he continued to pout and pour another drink..

"You know me and Natalie use to tear up this place when we were younger" Gigi said quickly as she ignored rex..

"so i have heard, she is quite the black jack player" John said quickly as they all sat down..

"Oh and i play one little game and all hell breaks loose" Rex began with a shake of his head..

"i wasnt playing to win" Natalie said to Rex..

"then why the hell play" he laughed..

"not everyone has a gambling problem amongst other things" Gigi rolled her eyes..

"hey its only a problem if you lose and thats not the way i roll, you on the other hand" Rex began..

"am i missing something here" Michael spoke up quickly, apparently he wasnt liking Rex's tone towards Gigi..

"dont mind him, he is just upset that he has to depend on his sister for everything" Gigi said quickly..

"Oh thats funny cause i can remember not so long ago when you were depending on a certain part of mine, she is a nice piece of ass bro, i'll give you that" Rex laughed and Michael stood now, nearly knocking over all of their drinks..

"you got a problem kid" Michael said angrily..

"Mikey just relax ok, i think that he has had too much to drink" John said as he stood now too..

"fuck that, im fine...you wanna have a go" Rex said as he got up to..

"Oh god just cut it out, your like a child" Gigi snapped at Rex...

"why doesnt everyone just calm down" Natalie said quickly..

"Hey i just call them as i see them and right now i see" Rex began as Michael quickly walked around the table and got in Rex's face..

"i think you should choose your next words wisely" Michael said seriously..

"Rex just stop it" natalie said as she stared at Rex...

"You know what, screw you all, im outta here" Rex backed up from Michael..The look on his face was purely pathetic, he looked really hurt and upset, Natalie actually felt bad..

"Listen rex you dont have to" John began..

"Trust me i do" Rex said as he spun from them and stormed off..

"what the hell is his deal" Michael said to Gigi who was all flustered now..

"its a long, long story, dont worry about it" Gigi said as she swallowed hard..

"alright well that was uh, interesting" John began as he looked at them all..

"Can you just give me a moment" Natalie began as she walked past them and headed to her brother who was leaving.."Rex, wait" she called out..

"Just leave me alone Nat, im not in the mood" Rex called out but she kept running over to him..

"Rex... just stop for a second" she grabbed his arm now and he stopped..

"You know what, why dont you just go hang out with your friends" he huffed..

"I dont know why you always have to start with her" she sighed..

"me? She started it" he began like a child.."i mean maybe i said a few things, whatever" he shook his head.."speak of the devil" he said sarcastically as Gigi came over..

"why do you always have to start shit" Gigi snapped at him..

"why do you always have to be such a bitch" he said back to her..

"seriously you two, cant you just get along" Natalie began..

"I try nat but he always has some stupid ass comment to make" Gigi interjected as she glared at Rex..

"Id love to stay and finish this but i have better things to do" rex spun from them..

"God he is so predictable" Gigi huffed..

"dont be so hard on him Gi" Natalie began as Gigi looked at her in shock..

"Your kidding right, your brother is a straight up asshole" Gigi huffed..

"Yeah well he is also not over you" Natalie said honestly as Gigi laughed..

"yeah right..how much have you been drinking, he loathes me" Gigi laughed..

"I just know ok, he is hurting so" Natalie sighed.."and he sees you with Michael"

"Oh so im not allowed to go out and have a life" Gigi said sarcastically..

"im not saying that, im just saying" Natalie began..

"Yeah well your brother is the one who screwed everything up ok, dont forget that" Gigi huffed and then spun around and began to walk away, natalie shook her head as she stood there..

"everything ok?" John asked as he came over..

"Just a normal day in my life i suppose" Natalie sighed...

"well lets head back, give rex time to lick his wounds" John said as he took her hand and she swallowed hard as she looked at it then at him..."they're gonna find out sooner or later" he smirked..

"do you really want to start telling people, i mean.." natalie began nervously..

"I'd like to yell it from the damn rooftops but" he smirked.."I will settle for telling our families" he grinned.."or are you embarassed of me?"

"embarassed? No" she laughed nervously..

"then stop over thinking everything to be honest with you i think they will be more relieved then anything" he grinned..

"really now and what makes you think that" she rolled her eyes playfully at him..

"I dunno, just a suspicion" he smirked.."come on, let me go show you off" he finished as he took her hand, she couldnt believe she was allowing this but then again, what was the point of denying it when they were being so out there about it..


End file.
